Becoming
by TheGriffin1
Summary: This is a story of a girl bitten by a Mutt. Her life has fallen apart once already - can she cope a second time round?
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know 'Becoming' is a Kelley Armstrong novella but I just couldn't think of another name to call this story.

And also, for the state of the law etc... I don't own any of Mrs. Armstrong's characters - if only they we're real!

**Becoming**

**Chapter 1**

I lay in the grass, shaded by the old oak tree, sunlight dancing behind my fingers, my arm outstretched in the afternoon warmth. _I could just lay here forever._ I closed my eyes, resting my hands behind my head and breathed a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the grass around me, listening to the harmless buzz of a fly overhead… _Bliss._ This was all of a sudden broken by a loud snort from my friend; Monty. Nudging my leg with impatience, I crack open one eye to see him looking quizzically down at me, his brown eyes staring intently, not even blinking. He nudges me again, more persuasive this time.

"Alright, alright." I sigh, sitting up as he takes a step back. "I spoil you Monty – you know that?" The side of my mouth lifts up in a smirk, as I imagine what someone must think of me talking to a horse. I dug around in my back pack to bring out a Tupperware box of salad. "Here you go boy." I tease bringing out a stick of carrot and throwing it a few feet away onto the grass.

Monty whickers his appreciation and nimbly steps over my legs to retrieve his prize. "Good lad." I praise him, sitting up and began to eat the rest of the food, not without sharing a few more scraps with my beloved Monty.

As I notice the time is getting on, I gather my possessions about me, and pull myself up onto Monty's back. A skill I was taught from my parents since I was little, to ride bareback. Not the most comfortable of rides to be sure, but I see no need for a saddle when you wouldn't be doing anything more strenuous than a pleasant ride through some fields.

Within twenty minutes I trusted Monty enough to know where he was going, as I slackened the grip on his reins and let my mind wander as we descended down the path towards home, home being the farm.

Upon entering the yard an older aged man appeared from behind a horsebox, tools in hand from replacing a flat tyre. "Hey kid, have a nice trek?" He asked.

"I did, cheers Al." I replied, jumping down onto the concrete.

My mothers voice reverberating through my mind 'bend your knees!' so as I wouldn't put all the force on my ankles.

At twenty two years old I was hardly a 'kid' but I just gritted my teeth and ignored it. He was an old friend of my fathers since they immigrated to the US from England.

"Jessie was wondering if you were still up for dinner over ours tonight. She's making a mushroom risotto or something." He shrugged non committedly, his dark skin wrinkling at the outer edges of his eyes.

"You know I never turn down food, especially if I'm not the one to have cooked it." I joked, leading Monty back to his Stable. "I'll see you around eight." I called back, patting Monty on his shoulder.

With that Al nodded in confirmation and set off, to continue his tasks.

My mother and father had both come from urban British backgrounds and came to America for their honeymoon on a cattle drive – you know the type's people advertise, like how Billy Crystal and his pals did it in that film _City Slickers _or whatever it was called. Anyway, they fell in love with the easy going attitude and working with animals. Whilst not quite going down the road of moving Cattle, after years of saving, they moved to America – Pennsylvania to be precise - bought out a failing Stud Farm and built it up to become a thriving business. That's the short story of it. Al and his late wife Sue taught my Mum and Dad everything they knew as business partners. Al and Sue had one daughter, Jessie - who was a few years older than me, but we soon became close friends. To this day she still cracks jokes at me for retaining parts of my English accent, even though I've lived here since I was five years old.

At seventeen my parents died in a car crash. It wasn't anything someone could have helped; it was just one of those things. They had picked me up from school, and on our way home a deer jumped in the road, my Dad swerved the car to avoid it – driving into some oncoming traffic. Mums side of the car was hit by a truck, sending the car rolling down the embankment to eventually being stopped by being impaled on a tree.

I was left with a concussion, a couple of broken ribs and minor scratches, Mum was killed instantly when the truck hit, and Dad was taken to the local hospital, but passed away a week later due to internal injuries.

My life had fallen apart, and Jessie and her family helped pull me back from the brink, they made sure I continued my studies to get me into university, and helped sort out the legal rights of my parents wills, so I was able to stay in the family home and keep the Stud Farm I now own. For that I could never thank them enough. They saved my life.

Now, five years later the pain of my parents' death still haunts me – but now, with Al set to retire within the next couple of years he has taught me all I need to know about the running of the farm with full support from the staff.

After the dinner with Al and Jessie, I climbed back into my little truck and drove the ten minute drive back to the farm, where I was greeted by my dog Sally whom I've had since she was a pup over ten years ago.

"Hey Sal! Have you been a good girl for mummy?" I asked her as she jumped up at my legs enthusiastically wagging her tail, as she snuffled the bag I held in my hand. "Want some dinner? Auntie Jessie left you some steak… yes she did." I informed her walking into the kitchen, and tipping out some trimmings of beef into her bowl to which she greedily ate slopping gravy onto the floor, whilst I fixed myself a glass of wine and retreated into the living room, pausing on my way to look in on my parent's bedroom.

I know I should move on and clear it out, maybe move into the room myself - but I just can't bring myself round to doing it just yet. I'll stay in my little back bedroom a while longer yet.

I was brought out of my reverie by Sally washing my hand. "Hey beautiful. Finished your supper already?" I sighed ruffling the top of her hair. She gave a low whine nudging my hand. "Yeah I know. I miss them too." I told her quietly and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Please give me some feedback... it wont be this depressing all the way through, I promise you x

**Chapter 2**

I awoke to horses screaming. At first I thought it was a nightmare, until I heard Sally pawing at the front door before running back into my room with a little yip, only to run back to the door again.

Shaking away the cloudy threads of sleep I pulled on some jeans and a sweatshirt, grabbing something from my bedside table and a torch from the hall. I pulled on my work boots and set out. Almost immediately I noticed the hackles rise on Sally's shoulders as she sniffed around at the ground, before staying close enough to my feet that I swore at her for nearly tripping me over.

"What the hell?" I questioned as I heard the horses cries coming from the front fields. Jogging down to the stables I flicked the flood lights on to see the three horses in the field going crazy, running at the fences only to turn at the last minute, and continue to the other set of fence posts. Fumbling in my pocket to reach my cell phone I checked the time quickly; nearing three thirty in the morning, and rung Jessie. It rang twice and then cut off, meaning she'd been awoken by the phone and declined the call, sending it to voice mail.

I left a message telling her to get over here as soon as possible.

After attempting and failing to calm the horses down I was about to give up and give Jessie another call, when Sally gave a low growl and started barking before she ran off into the nearby woodland.

I called after her, but all I could hear was her frantic barking as she crashed through the undergrowth.

"Sally!" I called at the top of my lungs running after her. "Sally - come! … SALLY!" I screamed, worrying over the stillness around me now. I swept the beam of torch light around me, listening to any sound of my faithful dog. "Come on Sally… where are you?" I said more to myself. I walked further into the woods, stopping up short when I heard her barking again - close to my right, the undergrowth crackled underfoot as she shot past me as a golden brown streaked blur before coming to rest a couple of feet from me. I could hear her panting in the stillness around us both. All at once the hair all over my body stood on end, even the hair on my scalp prickled as Sally gave a threatening growl and snarled. I was trying to see what she was growling at, but the torch batteries decided at that moment to die on me - Growing from white to a dull yellow, before spluttering out completely. "For god sake, c'mon, work!" I hissed hitting it against my palm but to no avail. I could just about make out the trees from the full moon overhead as my eyes adjusted.

I stopped short as Sally backed up against my legs, I could feel her shaking against me, her chest vibrating as she continued to growl. My attention however was caught on the shadow moving towards us. An animal of sorts, judging by the way it moved, and the distinct smell it brought on the breeze - almost like wet dog. Slowly I reached into my pocket and drew out the electric taser I took from my bedside table.

"Get out of here! Shoo!" I flicked the 'ON' switch of the taser as mini bursts of electricity jumped between the metal prongs. "Get away, go on. GO!"

Sally's growl was met by another stronger growl, one that sent fresh goose bumps racing across my skin. Sally snarled defiantly and jumped forward as the other creature pounced.

I heard teeth clashing together and the unmistakable sound of a dog fight, hurtful cries coming from my pet, and before I knew what was happening I hauled whatever dog off of Sally with a yelp and stuck the taser out at arms reach. On instinct, the dog that I had managed to pull aside clamped his teeth down on my outstretched arm and rushed me as I stumbled over my own feet and fell back on the floor. I momentarily blacked out as my head hit a loose stone.

My arm was bleeding, that I was sure off. The taser I had lost; dropped as I was thrown clear off my feet. I closed my eyes to stifle the scream as I felt hot breath on my face. Slowly I opened my eyes to see a large wolf standing over me, baring it teeth so close to my face bits of its saliva dropped onto my cheeks. I've never seen a wolf in real life before, so I was unable to say if it was a large one or relatively normal sized, but this thing looked _huge_. Bigger than Sally, who was a purebred Alsatian. _Oh god, Sally… what had happened to Sally when I pulled this thing off of her? _

My arm started to throb, the pain shooting up into my chest – I would have almost believed that I was suffering from a heart attack, if it hadn't sunk into the rest of my joints, the pain clouding my mind. I thought I was hallucinating when I saw the Wolf look over its left flank as Sally came back into view. She was limping badly, showing her teeth defiantly as she circled around getting closer to me, as the wolf gave a snort and obviously thought I wasn't worth the hassle and leapt off of me - back into battle with my faithful k-9.

I started to see stars, hearing Sally's awful cries of pain once again, I struggled to sit up, but my head swam with unconsciousness and I soon fell down again. The silver stars turning into a blanket of fog, as my eyes closed against the pain and my brain started shutting down. _Am I dying?_ _What's happening to me?_

Distantly I heard my phone ringing, and someone calling my name – they both sounded out of reach, both mentally and physically, the pain was too much. As much as I hated to do it, I let the darkness take me.


	3. Chapter 3

This is still a work in progress - which is unusual for me as I like to have the basic story written down beforehand, and then just check it and do a few rewrites before posting. Would love to know what you guys think so far - and please please please tell me any inaccuracies with American language as I'm English, for instance; we call closets over here wardrobes!

How about some reviews?

**Chapter 3**

_Owch_. Everything hurt so much. My arm felt swollen all the way up to my armpit, my eyelids heavy. I could feel my breath whistling inside my throat, making a hollow sound as the air passed into my lungs. Other noises then became clearer as my hearing acclimatised. A beeping sound, that rang a faintly familiar bell in my head, I couldn't quite place it, not yet. I heard a rustling of material as pressure was put on my right/good arm - my name was softly being called. I was finding it difficult to place the voice, I felt confused, and trapped in a hazy dream.

Gradually I managed to open my eyes, and looked over to see a familiar face staring back at me.

"Hey, you're awake." She said; tired lines and dark circles edging her eyes, making her appear older.

I attempted to smile, but my mouth felt all… fluffy. I managed to croak her name. "_Jessie."_

"Here." She said raising a plastic cup with a straw to my mouth. I went to reach for it, but my arm wouldn't move more than a couple of inches.

I looked down to see leather cuffs on my wrists. I must have looked alarmed because Jessie interrupted me.

"It's just a precaution." She told me, raising the straw to my lips as I took a sip of water.

"Why?"

"You were…" She twisted her mouth, a telltale sign I recognized when she was having trouble thinking up a word. "Aggressive. They had to sedate you, you wouldn't stop screaming and-"

"What happened to me?" I whispered.

She took another moment and gave me a sympathetic shrug, making her Afro hair bounce, emphasizing the movement. "I was hoping you could tell us. Do you remember anything?"

I thought hard for a minute or so. My head was beginning to throb again, and my skin prickled, itching. "Something scared the horses, and Sally - she ran off into the woods… is she okay? Is Sally okay?" I asked, feeling guilty that I couldn't protect my dog, but Jessie's face said it all for me. "Jess?"

"Sally's dead Rach, I'm sorry. It looked like another dog or possibly a wolf killed her. The doctors are convinced it's the same animal that attacked you." She gestured at my arm. "You've got an infection from the bite, it's not rabies or anything, but… the doctors don't know what it is… and it's attacking your nervous system."

My stomach froze, as I looked over at my bandaged arm, I blocked out whatever else Jessie was saying to me. _Sally's dead. My poor baby died protecting me… oh god, oh god-_

"_Oh GOD!_" I heard myself screaming, the leather cuffs digging into my skin, hearing the metal clinking against itself - watching from someplace else as I saw my limbs flailing around, watching as the cup was knocked from Jessie's hand clattering on the floor as she called for help.

Flashes of images and sounds; Running feet, a flash of a blue hospital scrub, a sharp sting in my leg fighting against my restraints, ice flowing through my veins, everything gradually slowing down – then nothing. Darkness once again.

The next time I awoke, the first thing I sensed was a deep rumbling from beneath me, and various musky smells. _What the hell is that?_ I moved my hand to cover my nose against the torrent of smells assaulting my body, and froze. I wasn't in the hospital bed this time, and my hands weren't cuffed. I was free to move.

"She's coming round."

I jumped at the voice, a noise escaping my throat I had never heard before, and I stifled it from fright.

"She looks like she could be a little bit feisty this one." The same voice again, as a hand touched my shoulder making me cringe away.

"Shh, its okay." A new voice as I moved the hair out of my face to see a woman leaning over a car seat in front of me. That's when I realized where I was, the back of a car – or an SUV judging by the interior as I took in my surroundings.

"-We're not going to hurt you." The woman was saying, before a cloth was put over my nose and mouth and I inhaled a god awful stench that made me lose consciousness once more. I thought I heard the woman's voice apologizing, but I could have been mistaken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I'm beginning to get a bit sick off this. My head feels like its beating to the drum of a marching band, every muscle aches and throat feels raw_. _And I just wish my skin would just decide on whether it wants to be hot or cold! _

I could feel I was lying on a concrete floor – it chafed at my skin and the cold was seeping into my bones. I lifted my head up from the curled up position I found myself in, my neck felt stiff, a telltale sign I hadn't been in this position for a mere five minutes. A scrape of a chair stopped me short as my head shot up to see a blonde man watching me. He was sitting behind some bars reading a book, no wait… the bars were around me on three sides; _I_ was the one behind the bars – locked in a cell. I looked around, and noticed with mortification that I was naked. My hospital gown was thrown into a heap by the bars, looking decidedly worse for wear.

"You took my clothes…?" I asked, quietly impressed by how much venom was in the tone of my voice.

"No babe _that_ was all you." He pointed out, his accent dripped with an Australian lilt. He flicked some of his wavy blonde hair out of his eyes, and resumed his reading.

It struck me then that this guy probably wasn't much older than me, and what the hell was he doing guarding a defenceless _naked_ woman locked up in a cage?

_What the hell is going on?_

"Will you let me out?" I asked, that strange noise building up in my throat again.

He sighed impatiently, dropping the book to the floor beside him. "You can quit the growling for a start." He ordered.

_So that's what that noise was, I was growling. Interesting._

"Good." He smiled when I stopped. "Now if you ask nicely I may even be able to provide you with some clean clothes."

I eyed him up, being cautious how much of my body he could see. I was still half curled up, my breasts pressed against the harsh concrete as my long black hair hid them behind a curtain. I was fairly sure he couldn't see anything else.

"Will you give me some clothes?" I asked through gritted teeth. I was started to feel the cold floor seeping further into my bones now, and I started to shiver.

"Manners." He corrected me getting to his feet. I noticed a slight struggle with his movements, as his eyes minutely creased in a wince. "I didn't hear you say please." He half smiled getting his composure back under control.

It wasn't until he moved that I caught the faint metallic smell of blood. He was wounded – at least he's in some sort of pain, that's on par enough with my own humiliation.

"Fuck the pleasantries… you've got me locked in a cage!" I snarled.

"Well you really are a little firecracker aren't you?" He mused, as I heard footsteps approaching from the room above my head. Hastily I pulled the remains of the hospital gown against me, so I could at least sit up. I ignored the sound my spine made as it shifted into the new position, bones clicking.

I followed the path of the footsteps, as the Aussie guy watched me. I'm sure he was getting a real kick out of this, sadistic bastard. Eventually a door opened up ahead and a figure approached walking down some wooden steps bringing with them smells of food. _So, the kitchen was upstairs – that makes this the basement then. If I hadn't guessed that already - what with no windows, and a partial multi-gym down here - idiot._ I stopped mentally berating myself.

As the figure approached it turned out to be the woman from earlier. I couldn't help it, but I tensed automatically taking in a breath through my nose, and I recoiled at what I smelt. Everything was just so… _enhanced._

"That's good." She welcomed. "You recognise me by my scent. But if you want a more polite introduction, my name is Elena." She stepped forward revealing another figure following behind. "And this is my husband, Clayton."

I said nothing, just looked longingly at the bundle of clothes Elena carried in her arms.

"Here, these should fit you. We look about the same size." She placed them in front of me by the bars; her husband visibly flinched as she knelt down. I made no move to take them, shifting my gaze from the two men back to her. "Guys, could you go upstairs and make our guest here some food. There's some leftover ham in the fridge." She instructed.

The younger guy obediently followed her instructions and started up the stairs.

I cleared my throat. "I'm a vegetarian."

That got the response of a bark of laughter from the Australian as he called down from the top of the stairs. "I doubt that will last for long babe." I growled in response, to which he just continued to chuckle at.

"We'll sort something out for you." Elena promised and shared a look with her husband. _What was his name again?_ After a minute or so he left, not without keeping his gaze on me for as long as possible. His blue eyes faintly glowed in the dark shadow of the recessed stairwell.

"Well," Elena sighed taking a seat. "I'm sure you want to get dressed. We don't exactly have under floor heating in this place." She shrugged picking up the book the Aussie guy had dropped. She sat there head turned to the far wall, looking engrossed in the book, allowing me ample time to snatch the clothing and get as far away from her as possible.

Picking up the material I discovered they were a pair of jogging pants and a short sleeved t-shirt, and thankfully some brand new underpants with the labels still attached.

"So, what's your name?" Elena asked as I got dressed.

I eyed her warily, examining my wrist where my hospital bracelet still sat. Sure enough, my name and date of birth was stamped on it.

"I'm sure you know what my name is. What I don't understand is why I'm being kept in a cage like some stray dog." I snapped, stretching out the stiffness in my muscles.

Elena put the book down and brought the chair forwards closer to the bars, before she regained her seat. "Tell me what happened three nights ago, the night you were attacked. What do you remember?"

_Three nights ago?_ "Three days?" I heard myself whimper.

Elena went to say something else but was interrupted as her husband came down the steps baring two plates. There was a meaty smell wafting from behind him, which made my stomach growl, surprisingly. I haven't eaten meat since before my parents died.

"You should eat." Came a new voice, another man – older than Elena and her husband. He looked to be in his late forties. As he stepped forward I got a proper look at him. His hair had an outgrown style to it, tied at the nape of his neck as his bangs hung in his eyes. His figure was slim, with an athletic tone to it; his hair was black, almost matching the deep brown of his eyes, which slightly slanted towards the corners hinting at some oriental heritage. He pushed a plate full of various meats on a platter towards me, some freshly grilled. My mouth salivated at the smell, but I shrank back against the wall.

"Clay." The man instructed as Elena's husband 'Clay' set down two plates, one full of cheese and crackers with vegetables on the side, and one of a fruit salad before he moved back.

I moved forward to take a slice of melon, as the older gentleman's lips tweaked in what I could only construe as a smile. At a movement I looked up to see Elena and Clay heading up the stairs, leaving me with the older gentleman.

"My name is Jeremy." He introduced picking up a strip of bacon and absently tucked it into his mouth. He offered me the plate, as I shook my head.

Immediately I felt a sense of calm wash through me. I slurped some melon juice off my fingers, and wiped some from my chin. "Rachel."

Jeremy's lips tweaked again. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions Rachel. Like for instance, why you're in here?" He waved his hand around at the bars in front of him. I said nothing, just reached for a strip of pineapple. "It's for your own protection, yours as well as ours."

That got my attention. "Something's wrong with me, isn't it? They said at the hospital I have an infection." Suddenly I wasn't so hungry any more, and returned the half eaten fruit to the plate.

"Something like that." He sighed, brushing the hair from his face. "I'm sure you've noticed how your sense of smell has improved, amongst other things…"

"What other things?" I asked, dread creeping painfully at my skin, running my hands self consciously over my face, then examining my arms.

_I'm hallucinating things again._ Looking down at my arms I saw not goose bumps as expected… but dark hair sprouting from my pores. A high pitched wail filled my ears, taking me a split second to recognise my own scream, and then god awful pain, and bone wrenching snaps as I fell forward onto my hands and knee's. I vomited from the pain all over the new clean clothes I had been given and stared in horror at my hands.

"It's okay, you just need to breathe and keep calm." Jeremy was telling me. "This is perfectly natural, just breathe…"

_Calm down? Natural? What the hell is natural about what's happening to my body!_

My fingers were thickening and lengthening, my nails growing darker and more claw like. I could feel my face distorting and my scream became more of a screech until it met with a stomach heave spraying vomit onto the floor. I collapsed. My chest constricted, making it hard to gulp down air as my stomach heaved once again into a vicious cycle or vomiting and hyperventilation.

Automatically I pulled at the tee-shirt from my neck, trying to gasp air but my throat was too constricted and I began to have muscle spasms, as my body was deprived of oxygen.

I fell onto my side in a fit, hearing my breath come in and out in ragged screeching. Stars jumped in my eyes as I felt the bile rise up my throat once more, sliding down my cheek and onto the floor beneath me.

I sensed rather than saw Jeremy come to my side rolling me over as he yelled for Clay.

I still struggled for breath as I heard a loud curse as Clay came into the basement. My seizure had stopped, but I was still fighting for air as I started to slip in and out of consciousness.

"We're losing her…"

More pressure was put onto my chest in short sharp bursts. "Come on Rachel – stay with us!" Was the last thing I heard. Something clicked in my brain, making me seem to jump out from my body, from the pain, from the discomfort… to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here we go, Chapter number Five. Tell me what you think – please!

And thank you for my first reviewer _dominatro_ – I had thanked you in my last Chapter, but it didn't want to work. So thankyou again. Enjoy chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thump, thump, thump, thump – Thump, thump, thump, thump_. I felt the drumming of my paws spray the mud along the underside of my belly as I raced through the forest._

_Nearly there – I can smell it, just ahead; my mouth is _salivating_ at the taste of its meat… its turned left! Quick, get it! _Pounce – squeal - snap.

I awoke with a start; I was lying on a mattress. Admittedly not a very comfortable one, but anything was better than waking up on that dam floor again. I could tell by smell alone I was still in the basement of wherever the hell I was, but I was alive - that was the main thing; and I felt… I felt pretty good actually.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy's voice asked from the far wall, I opened my eyes and they focused on him sitting in the far corner where he was sketching something on a little pad.

I nodded in response, inhaling on instinct, and winced slightly at the bruised feeling I felt on my ribs. As I attempted to sit up, something pulled on my arm; snagging at the skin. I looked down to see an intravenous drip attached to a stand behind me as I smelt the faintest remaining odour of my vomit, long since cleaned up.

"I was having the strangest dream…" I croaked, looking down at the clean clothes I now wore – they must have re-dressed me when I was asleep. _Great, more nudity I was going to have to deal with. _My cheeks flushed. "I was running in the woods chasing a rabbit." I couldn't get the image of the poor defenceless bunny having its bones snapped between my teeth from replaying behind my eyelids, the way I could still taste its blood on the back of my tongue. _The way it makes my mouth water._ I cringed at the thought.

Jeremy nodded as he walked into the cage - I noticed the door was now wide open. "That's fairly normal…" He said softly, as he shined a light into my eyes, and checked my pulse, timing it against his wristwatch before nodding to him self and examining the needle in my arm. I watched as he slid it from my skin, applying pressure to the wound and folded my arm back on itself as he sat back on his haunches a few feet from me. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged in response. "A little sore, if I'm honest. Got a migraine from hell invading my skull." A uttered a noise of disgust placing my cool hand against my fevered forehead.

Jeremy handed me a glass of water, shook two Tylenol into my palm and set down a plate of some warm buttery toast.

"Have you ever heard of the term, _Werewolf_, Rachel?" He asked, after he watched me swallow the pain killers.

I hesitated, taking my time by having a sip of water and clearing my throat - scared of the answer. "I'm guessing we're not discussing a movie plot here, are we?" He gave a slow sad shake of his head; I felt my cheeks start to heat up as the adrenalin kicked into my blood stream.

And so, without going into too much detail, for the next couple of hours Jeremy explained in detail what had happened that night over a week ago now. He went on to explain what had happened to me at my farm the night I was bitten. A 'mutt' – as their term prevailed not being a Pack wolf – had been trespassing on my property when I had gone to explore what was making my horses so skittish. After scanning through the tabloids they came across the article of my injuries sustained in the woods, and using some detective work Elena, Clay and the Australian guy came to check on my condition, and broke me out of the hospital once they found my injuries were sustained from the bite of a werewolf. He continued to explain how Clay and another pack member had gone hunting the mutt but his trail had disappeared three miles from my farm.

This meant I was now a Werewolf, only the second woman to successfully live through a change – however it nearly cost me my life. Through part of my last change, I'd had a seizure of some sort shutting down parts of my brain and nervous system - technically I died for a few seconds before Clay and Jeremy revived me with basic CPR and shot me through with yet _more_ drugs.

_Honestly, I'm going to become an addict at this point._ For the past two days I've been unconscious, apparently with Jeremy keeping a vigil beside me.

Two further days later, after Jeremy had gained enough knowledge to know I wasn't a threat I was allowed into the main part of the house. We were sitting in his study as he was explaining who was who inside the Pack.

"You have already met Elena and my son Clayton; they live here with me at Stonehaven."

"What about the Australian guy?" I was keen to know who this arsehole was.

"Ahh, now that would be Reese Williams. He was keen to get out of here after your little _incident_."

My ears perked up at that. "Incident?"

Jeremy nodded. "You gave him a nasty scratch whilst he was bringing you into the house."

I tried to conceal a smile, but after the way he treated me I decided to not bother. "Oh?" Was all I managed to say.

"He lives with a Pack brother of mine - Antonio Sorrentino. He lives on the outskirts of the city with his son Nicolas and a foster son, Noah." I nodded along drinking the information in. "And last of all, we have Karl Marsten."

I noticed the small flicker of his pupils as he said this last name, and a slight twist of his lips. "You don't like this 'Karl' much, do you?" I asked intuitively.

Jeremy's face for a split second looked shocked – if you could call it that, it was just a natural talent I'd always had to be able to read people's emotions. "That… is a story for another time." He gave his little smile again. "For now-"

"Granddad, Logan stole my ice-cream!" Came a blonde little girl running into the study before setting her eyes on me and fairly glowered in my direction. I froze as soon as I saw her.

A voice trailed after her; "I didn't steal it - this ones mine; you dropped yours." A little fair haired boy entered the room, around the same age. "I think you'll find it melting on the patio outside." He said in a very matter of fact tone.

Jeremy sighed as the boy asked who I was. "This is Rachel." He turned to me, and picked up the little girl to rest on his lap. "And these are Clay and Elena's twins. Katherine and Logan."

"You smell funny." Katherine declared screwing her face up.

_Nice._

"Kate." Jeremy scorned, setting her back down on her feet. "We'll see to it that you get a shower soon."

_Well,_ _that makes me feel _so_ much better._

Before being allowed for a shower I was given a tour of the house and then Jeremy coaxed me into sitting at the kitchen table trying to get me to eat something.

"Now that your metabolism has speeded up you need to eat something more substantial than fruits and vegetables." He looked at the boiled eggs, toast and fruits I had in front of me with a rather unimpressed look.

"I'm not eating some slaughtered cow or pig, no matter how much you try and coax me." I replied sipping some orange juice. I could have sworn I saw his eyes roll.

"If you don't eat enough substantial proteins you're going to make yourself ill or worse yet, when you next change; the wolf side of you might decide that creatures of the two legged variety look more appetising." He gave me another look.

I'm sure my jaw must have unhinged as I took in what he said. "That's disgusting…" _And enough to put me off my food completely it seems_. After composing myself I asked if I could be excused and took the shower I so desperately craved, and needed.

An hour later I was staring at myself in the bathroom mirror - Getting the first good look at myself since I had begun to feel more relatively normal. My hair hung down, dripping water onto the floor as I examined my teeth. _Nope, no razor sharp fangs there._

I looked down at my body, and held up my left arm where the mutt had bitten me. The stitches had been taken out last night, and according to Jeremy my wounds were healing quite well. I came out of my thoughts and returned to examining my face.

My eyes seemed brighter than they were before. Still the same ocean blue, just more… brighter I guess; more _alive_. I'd lost weight - that much was certain, my cheek bones were sticking out more prominently in my rounded face, and my rib cage was more definable too – Jeremy was right; I do need to eat more. Eventually I climbed into the clean clothes Elena had given me this morning; Dark jeans, a brand new pair of sneakers and a green hooded sweater. I opened the window to get rid of some of the condensation building up in the room and looked outside.

This bathroom overlooked the front of the driveway. And sudden panic flitted through my brain. _Would they ever let me leave?_ Sure they've been looking after me and stuff, but there hasn't been any talk of me leaving and going back home.

I paused, listening to the sounds of the house. Clay and Elena were out the back playing with the kids, and Jeremy was in his study, which coincidentally also overlooked the back part of the house.

I raised my foot onto the cistern of the toilet and climbed up onto the windowsill. Taking another moment to listen, my heart pounded in my chest – it was now or never, and I jumped.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dominatro;_ yes, you should tell all your friends about this!

_Derbs92;_ thank you so very much for the compliment into Kelley's world, it's quite touching to know someone has recognised that, as I do my best. But then I think this is my style of writing anyway. Admittedly, this is the first time I've written a story in first person perspective.

Keep the reviews coming!

Anyway, as usual, blah de blah; I don't own Kelley Armstrong's characters. I just wish they were real, but hey ho – that's just me – delusional!

As a random question, who is everyone's favourite character in the Otherworld Universe and why? I love Nick, because well, he just sounds hot and he's minted lol second runner up I think would be Reese as he's closer to my own age lmao

**Chapter 6**

I made it to the end of the driveway before heading onto the main road; my feet fairly skidded in the gravel as some inner part of me screamed to stop. _How could I just go back to my old life? I've been missing for nearly two weeks – _kidnapped_ as far as they're concerned –_ _and taken from a _hospital bed_ no less._ _No, I need to learn how to control what I'm going through – and only then will I go home._ I slumped my shoulders and slowly turned back towards the house, and was surprised to see Clay standing not ten feet from me, arms crossed; watching my every move.

"So, do you think you'll be up for some training in an hour?" He asked casually as I levelled with him. I could only nod in response and walked back towards the house. He kept pace with me, escorting me back into the dining room where Elena was feeding the twins some pancakes.

"Hey, you're just in time." She said as she set a plate down in front of me.

"Oh no, I'm alright thank you. Jeremy made me eat earlier." I was a little taken aback by the generosity, but my mouth started to salivate as the smell of maple syrup and fresh strawberries wafted in my direction. Elena must have noticed my distraction with the food as she laid a plate in front of me as I sat down.

I forced myself to relax somewhat and saw an opportunity. "You kids want to see something?" I asked, grabbing a couple of grapes from the table and started to juggle them in front of the twins.

"Wow – can I do that too?" Kate asked in amazement standing up on her chair.

"I'll show you later, okay kiddo? Eat your food first." I smiled as Clay started to cut up the children's food - the only way a parent can by leaning _over_ their child with a knife and fork.

"You don't have to tell her twice." Elena chortled watching her daughter greedily tucking into her breakfast as Clay moved to cut Logan's pancakes.

True to his word, an hour later I was standing outside with Clay, wondering what sort of training he had in store for me. I certainly wasn't dressed for a gruelling gym session.

"Right, what I want you to do is track Jeremy's scent through the woods."

"Track Jeremy's… scent?"

Clay nodded. "Find the most recent track he's laid leading from the house to the woods." He instructed.

I could feel my cheeks heat, at not knowing what would be the simplest answer, looking at the various pathways that had been trod into the woodland. "Erm, that way?" I asked randomly pointing at one of the paths.

Clay sighed, as Elena – who sat on the wall observing – handed him a t-shirt. "Use your nose…" He imitated smelling the shirt and handed it to me. "And then find the track he's left on the ground." Again he pantomimed kneeling down and sniffing at the earth.

I looked to Elena for support. "You can't be serious…"

She just gave me a sympathetic shrug. "It gets easier… kind of, but no less embarrassing."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed for the shirt Clay held out for me, and took a long intake of breath through my nose. I screwed my face up at the extremity of the scents.

"Short, sharp sniffs." Clay encouraged, and I tried again.

That worked better. I could smell soap, and traces of food smells, but most of all I could smell a musky undertone underlying with a hint of sweat, and some other smell very similar to what I could only recognise close to that of a wet dog. Albeit cheeks flaming red by this point; I put my nose to the ground and tried to find Jeremy's scent. Just to the farthest point to the right, I caught it. There was no definable way to explain it, a part of my mind just jumped onto the smell screaming 'Yes, that one belongs to Jeremy!' Clay shifted his weight as I snatched it and followed it in a big loop-de-loop around the garden.

"How old would you say the scent trail is?" Clay asked.

"I wish you'd stop calling it that." I mumbled under my breath.

"It's called a 'Scent Trail' for a reason." Clay replied dryly, his hick accent coming through. "Are there any other scents you're picking up?"

"To answer your _first_ question…" I gritted my teeth with frustration. "It's stronger than I expected it to be, so I'm guessing it's probably no more than… an hour old?" I hedged, comparing it to the rather faint smells criss-crossed in the grass. He exchanged another look with Elena. "And to your second question, I think I can define all of your family's _trails _here, Jeremy's is just the more prominent."

"Good." Clay gave the faintest smile, which a part of me inside seemed to turn to jelly at. _I'll just call that the little wolf puppy in me eager to please, otherwise that could turn into an extremely embarrassing crush._

"Okay." I said, heaving a sigh - getting my emotions under control. "I think I can follow it from now." I sniffed discreetly to the ground once more getting the general direction Jeremy had turned and set off. I got so far and smelt Elena's scent coming from downwind as she came to keep pace with me.

"I've just come to make sure you don't get lost." She nudged my arm playfully. "And also just to let you know that even though Clay can be a real hard-ass sometimes, don't take it personally. He was bitten when he was young, so he's more in tune with the wolf side of him…"

"So he has no concept of another person's embarrassment?" I joked as Elena and I shared a slight laugh, I took a second catching Jeremy's scent once more and continued off through some shrubbery.

An hour later with some more guidance from Elena she decided she would head back to the house, so I learnt some independence in my tracking. I knew I was getting close as I heard some rustling coming from up ahead as well as the scent trail becoming even stronger; I could literally taste it in the air. I altered my steps to compensate, treading as lightly as possible to dampen the noise. Pulling down a branch in front of me I was confronted with a large black wolf sitting on his hind quarters. As he looked at me he titled his head to the side, reminding me of Sally when I did something she didn't quite understand.

It took one last sniff to put a smile on my face. "Jeremy."

Over the next two months I got more in touch with my wolfish side, from more training in my scent tracking, to Jeremy reassuring and encouraging me through the change so its at the very least a bit more comfortable, I was even given some basic self defence techniques, so as I could learn to handle myself. I loved spending time with the kids, Kate continuously asked me to show her how to juggle, but her attention always wavered when I sat her down. More often than not she would go off and pester Clay for something.

I was sitting in the study after I had been given the Packs Bible 'The Legacy' by Jeremy earlier; most of the day had gotten away from me as I had been reading through it. History had always held a place in my heart, and the Werewolf ancestry was fascinating stuff, I even spotted my name had been written down at the rear in a 'Family Tree' like illustration which spanned over at least three pages.

"Rachel, we need to talk." Elena sat down on the end of the sofa, bringing her legs up under her.

"Everything alright?" I asked gently placing the book down on the coffee table.

Elena nodded, as she picked at a hangnail. "We need to discuss with you about meeting with the Sorrentino's tonight."

"Okaaay… why do you make it sound like a bad thing?"

"Because you're female." She stated, finally meeting my gaze.

I frowned. _That's kind of obvious._ "Why should that be a problem?" I asked suspiciously.

She returned to avoiding eye contact. "Because as I've told you before; the two of us are the only two known female werewolves. Now, I've had my share of male attention over the years, from Mutts thinking they could 'have their way with me' or use me to get at Clay." She paused, so as I could take the information in. "It's a dominance thing, a Challenge."

"And you're worried that Antonio and Nick might start feeling a bit… frisky?"

"You won't have to worry about Antonio, he's solid." Clay approached, sitting down on the floor, in front of where Elena sat. He took a bite out of an apple he had brought in with him, and swallowed before continuing. "Same hopefully said of Nick. You're going to have to be wary of Reese and Noah - as they've been with the Pack for the least amount of time." He took a fresh bite from the fruit and added around it; "They're still getting used to Elena."

"Reese is a good kid." Elena added, lightly tapping Clay on the shoulder. "The only problem is, at some point your going to have to stay with them. We just don't have the room here any more, with the kids growing up so fast - I'm sorry."

All I could do was nod my head saying I understood. But I couldn't believe it, I was just getting settled here, and was only just really coming to terms with being a werewolf at that.

I cleared my throat to gain some confidence. "When will this happen?"

Elena exchanged a look with Clay, as he just shrugged. "At the end of the month."

"Oh…"

"This is going to be your formal introduction to the Pack – even Karl's on his way. The plan is to gradually integrate you with the guys, so as nothing drastic happens, when you're living with them." She may have said something else, but I don't recall what from the blood rushing in my ears drowning out all else.

From what I remember of Reese he was a complete dick. Sure my memory of him was a bit patchy – I was still coming to terms with my transition, but heat boiled in my gut when his face flared in my memory_. Brilliant way to build trust, making me aware I need to be on my guard twenty-four-seven, in case they decide to jump me. They can't make me live with them – I wont do it._

**Three days later;**

"So she hasn't returned home?" Elena asked talking into her cell phone as Jeremy sat in his study chair watching her.

"Apart from the initial night where she's obviously grabbed some stuff; no. She probably expects us to be waiting for her." Nick replied, and gave a deep sigh.

"How's Reese doing?"

A pause as Nick looked over his shoulder to see Reese pacing back and forth. "Getting a _little_ bit impatient… We're asking the local residents and farm workers if she's made any contact with them, or if she has any relatives or other friends she could turn to, but so far we've come up with nothing other than the recent trail she left when she gathered her belongings." Hope had set up press badges for Nick and Reese so as they could openly investigate the disappearance of Rachel Weston, without raising too many eyebrows.

"Okay, well – We can't push it too much. I've got Paige looking into the airports in case she's managed to get a flight anyway. Give it until the end of the week;" Another look to Jeremy who nodded, and then turned to face the window, effortlessly doodling a rune on his notepad, that rested on his lap. "If there's still no sign of her then we should call it a day. She obviously doesn't want us to find her as it is…"

Nick murmured an agreement and signed off.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I had an evil cough/cold thing past week, and I've been feeling like poop!

Again, it's always nice to know what you guys think of this, so please review. Take care x

**Chapter 7**

I hitched my way back home to Pennsylvania. I knew I didn't have much time – a day at most – The Pack would know this would be the first place I would head to. As much as it pulled at my heart strings, I kept clear of the stables. The last thing I need is for the horses to go crazy at having my new predator scent making them go senseless.

I got out of the last ride a mile from the farm and jogged the rest of the way home. I walked this route regularly growing up, and with the added boost of the Werewolf genes the pace of my sprint was considerably faster, and before I realised it, I was running alongside one of the fields I had last ridden Monty through. At last I could see my house. With an added burst of energy I jumped over the fence and continued to run through the field, keeping my knee's up with my stride so as I wouldn't trip on the long grass.

By the time I reached the front door the sun had just set over the horizon casting everything into a dusky orange. I tried the door, but unsurprisingly it was locked – Jessie was probably responsible for that. I could just snap the lock, but what's the point when there's a spare key tucked away?

Cliché yes, but as I reached up under the familiar eves of the porch I found what I was looking for and brought down the little brass key to open the door, remembering to return it to its hiding place, so as not to arouse suspicion.

I felt another pang of grief, as I half expected Sally to come bounding through the door welcoming me home. Only silence greeted me now.

Scouting out the rest of the house, I found traces of Jessie's scent clinging to the living room and kitchen with fresh food and drink in the fridge. _She must be using this place as a stop over whilst I've been gone._ I thought.

"Right then, let's do this." I thought out loud as I walked into my bedroom, grabbing the suitcase from my closet and started filling it with clothes.

The sound of footsteps coming up the porch steps and the front door opening and closing cut me short. I stood on alert, instinctively hiding behind the bedroom door as I took in the intruders scent.

The hallway light came on, making me blink at the harsh brightness as my vision adjusted from the darkness.

The intruder moved into the kitchen as I made my way out into the hall to spy on them, quietly moving round to the kitchen door way. I saw her then; she was leaning into the fridge bringing out some milk and a plate of leftovers I had spotted earlier.

Jessie was in clothes typical to her style, bootleg jeans and a strapless t-shirt. Her afro hair pulled back from her forehead with a bandana. I could smell the horses on her as I stepped further into the kitchen, into her peripheral vision.

I'm sure if she hadn't already put the plate of leftovers into the microwave, and set down the bottle of milk, she would have dropped both as she saw me. She fell back against the counter top and for a second I thought she might feint.

"Rachel?" She whispered in disbelief, hey eyes as round as saucers.

I had to let out a little laugh for fear of bawling into tears. "Hey Jess." She came at me and wrapped me in an iron hard embrace.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried about you!" She scolded, as she pulled back to get a good look at my face.

I had to hold my breath. _Did the horses always stink so bad?_ "It's a long story." I told her pulling her arms away from me.

"What happened to you?" She asked looking me up and down. "You seem…" Again, like the last time; the tell-tale twisting of the lips gave her away. "Different."

I smirked. "Like I said, it's a long story – and I don't have time to explain right now. Jessie you have to listen to me carefully." I sat her down at the little kitchenette table. "Some people are going to come and look for me – and I can't be here when they do."

"We have to call the Police; they need to know you're alright." She gibbered. I noticed her hands were shaking.

I shook my head. "It's difficult for me to explain. The people I were with wont hurt you, they want to protect you…"

She paused a moment before meeting my gaze. "Protect me from what?"

I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "From _me_."

This time Jessie furrowed her brow. "I don't understand…"

"You're right, I _am _different. I'm dangerous for you to be around me." I started pacing the kitchen. "Look, think of it like a government conspiracy or something – I can't tell you because it's a huge secret. And just knowing could put you, your Dad and everyone we know in danger." I held her gaze until she looked away. "I need to get away from here. I was going to leave you a note telling you I was alright-"

"Where will you go?" She interrupted in a weak voice.

"I don't know." I admitted, with a pitiful shrug.

"You'll need money then." She said sternly getting to her feet.

"Umm, no I'm alright – I have money." Her suddenness made me jump and I momentarily hesitated before following her out to the hallway where she was fumbling with her purse to bring out a couple of twenties. "Jess," I snapped taking hold of her hands. "Really, I'm alright." She looked at me then as a frightened little girl would after being awoken from a nightmare.

"Okay. But I have to help you in some way…"

I shook my head. "You're doing it already. Just look after the farm – that's all I ask."

"Take my car then." She ordered pressing her keys into my hand.

"No." I almost laughed as I reached over her head and grabbed the set of keys for my little Ford Fiesta off the coat hook above her head. "It's better if I take my own."

"But what am I going to tell the Police?" She squeaked following me into my little bedroom.

I sighed impatiently. _The Pack would be here soon._ "I'll think of something." I snapped trying to keep the impatience out of my voice grabbing my suitcase to take it to the front door, only to retrace my footsteps as I got my duffle bag from the shelf in my closet and randomly filled it with other possessions, for instance; the last picture I had of myself and my parents sitting on my bedside table.

"I really have to go _now._" I emphasised the 'now' as I roughly opened the drawer of my cupboard to grab my essentials.

_Passport - driver's license - bank cards - emergency money. That should do._ I could feel the dread creeping across my skin thinking of Clay and Elena travelling down to Pennsylvania to make me live with some horny old men. _I need to calm down, the last thing I need to do is Change… just calm down Rachel – Calm. Calm is the watchword._ I repeated to myself, trying not to absorb the waves of confusion, fear and anger coming from Jessie.

We stood next to my little beat up car, Jessie looked at me with tear brimmed eyes. "Okay. But you have to keep in contact – I won't tell anyone I swear. Just promise to let me know that you're alright." She asked.

"Promise." I sniffed, feeling a tear slide down my cheek. "Take care of yourself." I said stiffly as I wrapped my arms around her, and inhaled her scent so as it was ingrained in my memory.

I felt her nod against me. "You too." She sobbed, as regretfully I jumped into the car and started the engine. It took two attempts to catch, but eventually it roared to life with a cloud of dust coming from the exhaust making Jessie jump. "Love you!" She called as I pulled away; all I could do was let out a sob of my own and blow her a kiss before I drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there loyal readers. Sorry I've been a bit pants at updating this – works been busy, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that, lol.

Enjoy the next instalment!

**Chapter 8**

Hope and Karl were on a 'business trip' around the east coast. They were stopping over for a few nights in Sacramento, Hope went ahead to a restaurant arriving in time for the reservation, and was seated at a discreet table in the corner by the window. Karl was just finishing up a job and would meet her there; he was already running fifteen minutes late she noticed looking ruefully at her watch.

She caught the attention of the waitress as she collected dirty plates from an empty table, before a vision clouded her mind;

_A woman's scream, a fist connecting with flesh._

_Bones snapping, contorting, the ripping of flesh, blood spraying, warm meat._

"Would you like a drink ma'am?" A voice asked, snapping the vision as a waitress stood at Hope's shoulder. "Whilst you wait, that is." She offered a smile that lit up her face, as she placed the wine list in front of her.

Hope shook the vision from her head. "Is it that obvious?" She joked, reading over the list.

"Men," The waitress sighed. "You can always rely on them to keep you waiting." She chortled, and playfully rolled her eyes.

Hope smiled politely. "I'll have the sparkling Rose." She handed the menu back, but caught another flash of a vision as she brushed the girl's hand.

_Lying in a hospital bed, screaming, being in a cage –_ _was that… _Jeremy?

"Are you okay Miss?" I asked the woman, she look like she was about to pass out. "I could grab you a glass of ice water if you'd prefer?" _I hope she's not going to have some kind of episode – I can't be dealing with that right now, not tonight. _I'd been catching the scent of a mutt on the breeze these past few days, I'd been lucky so far he hadn't caught up with me.

After a year living in Sacramento I had only come across one other Werewolf. After putting on the moves with me, the intensive course of Aikido and Clays training had put a stop to him, and he ended up in the river two miles out from town. I don't like to dwell on that particular moment of my life, I can't say it's my most proudest achievement – it was just a necessary act.

The woman seemed to get her 'dizzy spell' under control and shook her head, copper spiral curls swaying off of her shoulders. "I'm fine… how about that drink?" She said rather distractedly.

"Sure thing." I gave her my best Hollywood smile and walked back to the bar.

Ten minutes later as the door opened my senses went on full alert as the mutts smell wafted across the restaurant. _Oh god, he's found me… its okay, just relax, I'm surrounded by people. Not even a mutt would be_ that_ stupid._

"So, am I right?" The Indo-American looking girl from my section whispered, it wasn't hard to listen into peoples conversations these days with the enhanced hearing that comes from my curse – the hardest part was blocking them out.

"That girl with the black hair?" A man answered as my hackles rose instinctively, and I bit down on a growl.

I forced myself to take the menus over to the table, but found my legs had turned to lead.

After a couple more attempts of tripping over my own feet and walking into one of my colleagues I eventually made it to the table, averting eye contact with the werewolf, only concentrating on the younger woman.

"Are, y-you ready to order?" I stammered. _Christ, I can't believe how scared I sound. Get a grip on yourself Rachel! _I screamed in my head. The woman flinched slightly; as I noticed her eyes wince. I had a moment to be confused before the mutt spoke again.

"We'll have the stewed Rabbit." The man said making me draw back so much the woman must have spotted it as she shot the man a look. I wrote down the order and got back to the bar as fast as possible, trying to control my breathing so I wouldn't start to hyperventilate.

"That wasn't very encouraging." I heard her scorn him before hearing her chair scrape against the tiled floor and her footsteps coming in my direction.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Asked the barman; Chris placing his hand on my elbow. "You look a little pale…" He sounded concerned but I waved him down.

"I'm alright." I gasped. "Probably just need to eat something." I gave a sheepish smile hoping it would cover the fact that my knees felt like they were about to give out on me.

"It's Rachel, right?" The girl asked. I felt my stomach drop. "Its okay, my name is Hope. And that's Karl." She waved in Karl's direction. "We're friends of Jeremy, and Elena...?"

I couldn't say anything, my mind went into overdrive remembering the Pack, heading their warning that most male werewolves might try to jump me as that last mutt had. All I could do was concentrate on keeping my hands busy…

"We're not here to hurt you." She said under her breath, so only I could hear.

I could feel Karl's gaze on me as I took a moment to catch my breath, steadying my shaking hands on the counter-top.

"You know the Pack was really worried when you ran off, Elena especially."

_So this girl went with the guilt trip route?_ I set a bottle of wine down in its ice bucket with a little bit more force than necessary and hoped I hadn't cracked the bottle.

I caught Hope's eyes, staring her down and thought for a second. I came to a decision and pulled the notepad from my apron. "I finish my shift in a half hour – have your dinner, and meet me here at this time, without _him_." I deliberately looked at Karl, handing Hope the top piece of paper with a street address written scruffily down on the little book.

Karl pulled out the cell phone from his pocket.

"Karl," Elena greeted. "How's the holiday going?"

"Business is good… Out of interest, did you find any trace of that young girl in the end?" He asked eyeing Hope carefully in case she was in danger.

"Rachel?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Could you give me a description?" He added.

"About five-six, black hair, blue eyes – average frame." Elena replied automatically. "She should have a six inch scar on her left forearm from the bite."

Karl looked to her arm, and sure enough there was a faint silvery mark on her forearm. "I think I've found her." Rachel gave him a startled look, and hurried out into the kitchen politely pushing Hope out of the way.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Karl asked pacing around the street a couple of hours later. Walking about twenty paces in either direction before coming back to sample the wind.

Hope held the address in her hand and for the umpteenth time checked the signs around them. "Yes, this is the right place…"

A vision flash;

_Running through the forest, the smell of rain on warm ground. Scampering mice, just out of reach._

_Two shadowed figures standing below on a quiet street, one of them pacing, the other looking at her watch._

"She's here…" Karl heard Hope whisper, as he looked towards his mate as she slowly turned to look behind her, and up to the rooftop of the building.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I'm back! Apologies again for the delayed update.

As a reminder once again I don't own any of Kelley Armstrong's characters *sigh* I wish!

**Chapter 9**

I stood on the top of a fire escape on a building downwind and out of sight watching the couple below. I took amusement in making the werewolf pace up and down the street, hearing him demand every couple of minutes what the time was.

"_She's here…"_ Floated on the wind from the girl; Hope – as the pair turned to look in my direction.

_Well, it's now or never._ I took a breath of fresh air for courage and began to descend the fire ladder.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Karl snapped as Hope shushed him.

"You wanted to chat?" I asked crossing my arms. Karl was one of those people I could tell from the offset he was a bit of a dick - Werewolf or not - so I focused my attention on the girl.

Hope nodded. "We've spoken to Elena – they want you to come back to New York with us."

I sighed loudly with impatience. "If that much wasn't obvious already… Let me speak to her on the phone." I offered her my hand as she glanced at Karl for reassurance. Eventually she managed to find it in her hand bag and reluctantly passed it to me. Hope had set it up to dial as soon as I hit the 'OK' button, and I walked further down the road for some degree of privacy, as the phone at the other end continued to ring.

With some relief Jeremy answered with a curt welcoming. I breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"It's Rachel." I half smiled, just calming down at the sound of his voice. _Weird how he has that effect on me._

I heard a door close at his end – probably shutting himself into his study. "Rachel, are you alright?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I was touched.

"Besides from meeting the charming Mr. Marsden… I've been holding up all right." I looked over to the couple to see Karl watching me with a glower.

"Elena said you're in Sacramento." He continued.

"Yeah, yeah I am…"

I suppressed a smile and turned my back on Karl's glare and continued to talk with Jeremy, taking my time before handing the phone back to Hope.

It was time for me to change. I could feel the burning sensation building up in my muscles. The swelling of my glands, and the heightened fever I felt making my skin sticky with sweat. Until a half hour ago I _had_ been enjoying my night off of work. I walked over to my fridge where my calendar was posted, feeling the pendant around my neck; sure enough it had been two weeks since my last change. _Where had the time gone?_ I looked down to the amulet of a column of strange symbols Jeremy had sent to me after we talked on the phone three months ago. It felt warm under my fingertips. Accompanying it, Jeremy had left a small note asking me to wear it as often as I could; so far I only took it off when it was time for a change – speaking of which; I still had a ways to go yet, an hour or two at most. And so I got my clothes changed into something more suitable and found the keys to my little car, heading south west (and well over the speed limit) to the outskirts of the city and up into the hills of Putah Creek State Park.

I parked the car in a shrouded part of a car park I had used many times before, rearranging the overhanging branches of a willow tree as camouflage. I wiped a sheen of sweat from my forehead as the feeling of sharp prickles racing across my skin picked up speed. I realised I had less time than I thought, and ran ahead into the first thicket of shrubbery I saw, shedding clothes as I went.

Once my change was complete, I took a moment to catch my breath – relishing in a high that only comes after the pain disappears. I sniffed at the wind, as it tickled my whiskers, ruffling the fur about my hind quarters. I become restless quite easily and I was soon on my feet, stretching out and testing my joints flexing them this way and that. It was times as a Wolf when I craved company most, after my parents had gone I had always prided myself on how easily I could cope by being alone, giving a mournful howl I hung my head listening to the sounds around me. I caught the scent of a Hare upwind of me and took off giving chase.

The hare kept evading me, zig zagging to the left and then doubling back on it self as soon as my teeth were an inch from its fur. I cursed myself on having such shitty hunting skills, giving another snarl as the Hare doubled back – _again_, and felt my paws slide on the wet ground as I attempted to follow. My mind started to get confused as my paws couldn't find traction, feeling the ground start to drop at an increasingly steady angle until my hind quarters fell away altogether.

I gave a pathetic sounding bark – even to my own ears – as I scrambled to find grip with my claws… failing miserably as I fell into a deep pit. I landed with a sickening crunch on my rear leg and yelped, inside I was screaming in pain.

I stirred hearing something make lots of noise, pulling away the cloudy threads of sleep.

I looked up to see a silhouette of a dog in shadow, at first I thought it was Sally – but I soon realised my mistake. The sky faintly showing the remaining stars behind the figure as it was tinged with an early morning dusky pink. _Had I passed out? How far into the night is it?_ I lifted my hand up - at some point I had reverted back to my human form. I looked down to discover my left leg was set at a weird angle, I felt bile rise up my throat, but forced it back down into my stomach.

The dog barked furiously in little yips, as I smelt the canine scent of Werewolf being carried down on his breath as it howled. The head of the wolf disappeared as soil was scattered into my face. I shook my head throwing it off of my cheeks, trying to sit up – gasping in pain as I did so.

I heard a curse and looked up once more, finding it hard to focus my eyes to see another couple of heads peering over the lip of the hole, one human, three more canine. "Rachel, don't move. We're coming down." _I knew that voice…_ I did as I was told and settled myself back down on the floor, feeling more than a little woozy, as my vision doubled, the familiar silver dots appearing.

I came to feeling a sharp sting in my arm. I winced trying to push it away.

"Hold her still…" Someone whispered as I felt a body pressed against my back, arms wrapping around me, pinning me to them.

"_Jeremy…?_" I slurred, my head felt too heavy to hold up and it rolled to the side, leaning against someone that smelt _ohh so good_.

I felt my leg sharply pulled out from its dislocated socket and rammed back into place. As I screamed, the arms restraining me tightened as a hand was put over my mouth, doing little to stifle the cries as tears rolled down my face. A disembodied voice offered words of comfort - I sobbed, leaning farther into the comforting voice, burying myself into their intoxicating scent.

"She's freezing." The voice behind me commented rubbing my arms as my scream subsided. I was past the point of caring that I was naked.

I opened my eyes a crack to see Jeremy talking to the voice. "Open your shirt to promote skin on skin contact – she could be developing hypothermia." He ordered, getting a silver sheet out from a medical kit by his side and laid it over me, wrapping it around my legs, being careful of the injured one.

A warm hand was placed on my cheek as a surge of energy made my eyes focus on Jeremy's face, he was speaking slowly so as I could understand him. "I'm going to give you Morphine and something to make you sleep."

I felt my eyes blink slowly in confirmation as I could just about manage to keep them open as it is. I fell into unconsciousness feeling a hand tighten around my own.


	10. Chapter 10

Yes, I know: really crappy delayed update once again… I'm sorry. Had kind of lost my way a little down the line with what was going to happen and didn't want to keep reposting to my cut-off line if I had to come back and re-edit stuff.

Anyway, thank you very much to the reviewers of my last chapter; _FavoriteCharacter_, _sesselover1988_ and _zarien__._

And I promise you I will be working on the story tomorrow – because its Sunday! So, here's chapter 10!

**Chapter 10**

"_Why does this keep happening to me?"_ I groaned, tightening my grasp on the familiar bedding and sheets underneath me, inhaling the deeply laid scent of myself and my home.

A chuckle swept the remaining sedative from my system as the wolf in me made me sit bolt upright in bed, growling at the intruder who stood in my kitchen. I dismissed the throbbing pain that became apparent in my hip, and growled again.

"You know, it's quite endearing to hear someone talk in their sleep." He teased.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled at Reese, who stood casually leaning against the work surface with a glass of orange juice. It had been nearly two years, but I still recognised him, and I certainly _did not_ appreciate him looking so comfortable in my apartment.

"A simple _thank you_ would have sufficed." He said under his breath as he rolled his eyes. I watched him open _my_ fridge and pour a fresh glass of juice before handing it to me. I just looked from him to the glass and back to his blue eyes. He gave a little shrug and placed it on the bedside table, in his free hand he laid down two packets of tablets. I examined the box of Tylenol and Ibuprofen that sat innocently beside the glass.

"Jeremy wanted me to get you to take two of these, each – when you woke up."

He instructed.

As he lent past I caught a lungful of his scent as I felt my stomach flip, sending tingles running down to the end of my fingers and toes. I tensed. "You were the one to find me…" I whispered incredulously as realisation hit.

He nodded once, as if too modest to admit it, before sitting himself back into the only armchair I owned, and ran his hands through his hair, looking exhausted.

I looked down at myself to see I was wearing the clothes I left my apartment in; jogging pants and my sports bra. I saw my sweater sticking out of my wash bin. _I've got to start staying conscious enough to at least dress myself._ I looked down to check Reese couldn't see anymore than my limited clothing, and visibly relaxed some. "Did anyone find my car?" I asked, reaching for the pill packets, popping all four tablets into my mouth at once and chugged some juice.

Reese nodded. "Don't worry – it's parked downstairs." He informed, and snarled a yawn. "They'll be back in any minute with some food." As he said this I noticed a smile lift the corner of his mouth, as well as a shirt of mine flung over the back of his chair. "Saw some steaks in your fridge… I was right then?" He smirked, noticing my lingering gaze and casually chucked the shirt on my lap.

"Huh?" I asked, pulling the shirt over my head to reveal a retro print of _Wolverine_ from the X-Men.

He let out a slight chuckle at my choice of clothing – to which my body responded to in a little flutter. "How long did you last before you decided you weren't a vegetarian?" He asked.

I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my cheeks. "About three months." I admitted. "When you said _they'll be back any minute _who's 'they'?" I asked, remembering I saw more than three faces looking into the pit where I fell.

"Well Jeremy – obviously, Antonio and Elena. She got you dressed as soon as we got you out of that hole." He explained. "We weren't sure what you liked to eat, but we saw your collection of takeaway pamphlets, and I think Antonio said he's going to bring back a selection." He added stiffly, as he made conversation rubbing at his face.

I nodded my head mutely taking in his appearance. "You look tired." I observed.

He gave me a dopey half smile and a shrug as he drank some more of his juice. "You alright?" He asked as I tried shifting myself to the side of the bed.

I winced as my leg moved. "It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. But…" I felt my cheeks blush. "I need to…" I gestured to the bathroom doorway.

"Oh!" His eyes widened in understanding as he leapt to his feet, coming round my side of the sofa bed. "Here, let me." He held his hands out for me, sweeping one arm under my legs but he hesitated. I saw his nostrils flare, a flush creeping across his skin. "On second thoughts – maybe you should wait till Elena gets back." He pulled himself away from me, but not quick enough for me to see his pupils were completely dilated.

_I don't know if I can hold on that long._ I almost laughed. "It's okay… I trust you." I looked into his eyes as I saw him trying to calm the wolf side of him down, a thin sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead.

He looked undecided. "You're sure?" He asked nervously.

I rolled my eyes at him stating; "I _really_ need to pee."

After the embarrassment of Reese helping me to the toilet, I called work to explain about my little 'accident' as he tidied away my sofa bed. I was just putting my cell back in my bag when the others came back with a feast load of Indian, Chinese, and Malaysian food. This is where I met Pack member; Antonio Sorrentino. He made introductions easily, and we talked for a while about what I've been up to since the last time I was with the Pack – I was relieved that he didn't bring up the fact that I had run away on the morning I was supposed to meet him. On appearance alone the guy looked like a bear. He had a gruff face, with thick curly black hair and massive biceps – but in talking to him, the gruff appearance quickly fell away, the hard looking dark eyes softened – in a way he reminds me a lot of Jessie's Dad; Al. Stern, but fair.

"So, how did you know where to find me?" I asked tearing off a chunk of naan bread and dipping it into my chicken korma.

I noticed Antonio and Elena's eyes flicker to Jeremy, as he casually ate some chow mein. "That, I think - is a story for another time." Elena interrupted, looking back to me with a half smile. I guessed this was an uncomfortable subject and let it die.

"Okay." I sighed, trying to shift myself into a better position, but I winced every time my leg moved. I made no sound but I caught Reese throwing me some concerned glances, from sitting next to me on the sofa. "When am I expected to be up and about again?"

Jeremy had already assessed my injuries, but I was just making polite conversation. I've never been one comfortable with silence in a group of people. He caught my gaze swallowing a mouthful. "Give it until the end of the week. And the pain should be gone by that point."

"Just keep up with the physio and you should be back to normal by the end of the month." Elena chirped in. "You may find your next change a little bit more uncomfortable, but there's nothing that can be done about that." She gave one of her playful shrugs as I picked up my glass of juice to find it empty. As I set it back down on the table, in a deft movement Reese had taken it into the kitchen and refilled it for me.

I wondered if his good behaviour was making up for the way he treated me before. I smiled my thanks, as he placed the glass back on the table. I couldn't help but blush a little as Elena and Antonio exchanged a look, obviously trying not to smile them selves.

Later that evening the guys left, leaving me with Elena who had offered to stay for a few days, and help me through my first couple of rounds of the physiotherapy. The next day I could tell she felt awkward about the whole thing, and it took the third phone call in an hour from Clay and then the kids hijacking the phone for me to persuade her to leave that afternoon.

"I'll be fine, jeez." I sighed as Elena fussed around my apartment, scribbling down contact numbers and addresses if I needed to get a hold of the Pack in an emergency. I was now at the limping part of my recovery – not bad considering I was stuck in a hole with near hyperthermia and a dislocated leg not forty-eight house ago. Being a Werewolf doe_s_ have advantages at times.

"You're sure you want to stay here?" She asked me for the umpteenth time. "You can still move in with the Sorrentinos… the offers still up there."

I rolled my eyes. "I've got friends and a job here." I replied.

She huffed a sigh, still torn between helping me or her family. "Remember to keep your fluids up." She instructed - I tried not to laugh. "Keep in contact?" She asked me at the door.

"Yes _Mum_." I smiled, my English accent coming apparent.

Elena sighed, hefting her bag onto her shoulder. "Alright, but if you have any problems – _anything_ – just give me a call. Please?"

I nodded opening the front door for her. "I promise." With that she gave me a somewhat awkward hug and abruptly left, walking down the hall to the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, here I am again. My laptop broke (urgh) so am having to use my boyfriends comp at the moment – didn't realise until just before uploading, but this chapter is really really long! ((I had even cut off a bit of it in editing to add into the next chapter.)) So I hope this makes up for my absence.

_FavoriteCharacter__;_ I don't think I will explain what made Reese leave Oz as there is a Reese fic out there from KA, but it's in a limited edition print, so if it comes to that I might just glaze over it, as it's a pet hate of mine to recount stories that are, well – wrong lol

Don't know if anyone's read my profile. But I have a deviant art page where occasionally I upload some of my artwork, and I even have a picture of Rachel up there (another one is currently in progress) check it out and tell me what you think! _.com/_

**Chapter 11**

**Six months Later**

Noah was in his room going over some homework his teacher had set him for extra credits. He had music blaring over his headphones as he usually did, finding that it gave him more focus – as the CD paused, waiting to play the next track, he heard a deep rumble coming from the road. He pulled the headphones from his ears and walked cautiously to the window, listening intently as the rumble became the evident sound of a motorbike turning up the winding driveway to the Sorrentino's estate.

"Shit." He cursed as he tripped over his desk chair in an effort to sprint from his room, and then knocking it into the wall as he went.

As he got to the front door Reese was already there, standing guard in the middle of the driveway, growling low in his throat. Noah waited with anticipation as a black Suzuki motorbike pulled up. He noticed the sky was tinged with an almost orange haze, with some of the lower clouds in the atmosphere a dark purple-grey, forecasting a definite storm front. On the breeze he tasted the motor fumes, and the scent of werewolf as he let out one of his own growls.

"It's okay Noah." Reese waved him down, visibly relaxing. The younger werewolf frowned in confusion as the rider of the bike dismounted and took off their helmet.

"Oh my god…" Noah recoiled biting down on his tongue as the scents that assaulted his system sparked a shocking arousal. He covered his nose with the back of his hand. She was marginally taller than him, long black hair, with ample breasts – only accentuated by the biker jacket she wore, and stunning blue eyes. She gave him a coy little wave as he felt his erection stretching the denim of his jeans.

"Go back in the house Noah." Reese instructed snapping him out of his daze. "Now!" He ordered demanding eye contact, as Noah quickly hurried back inside.

I watched the little one continue to watch us from the window. "Is that anyway to welcome someone into your home?" I asked.

Reese's eyebrows rose at my question. "What?"

I smirked, resting my helmet on the bike seat and pulled my hair over my shoulder. "So," I sighed, keeping the awkwardness from my voice. A blush burned my cheeks, stinging the inside of my mouth. "I don't suppose Antonio has any rooms to let by chance?" I paused. "I was hoping his offer still stands..?"

Reese nodded once, and stepped towards me. He gave a moment's pause when I stiffened. "Come on in then." He said, unfastening the duffle bag I had to the back of my bike and led me into the house. I could see his shoulder muscles were bunched up under his tee-shirt, reminding me I had to relax somewhat myself. I was safe here.

I walked into a grand foyer with white marble flooring, with doorways leading off in all different directions, and a large open stepped staircase.

I saw the younger wolf standing in the doorway to a living room, eyeing me apprehensively.

"Hey…" He mumbled.

"Hey." I replied, noticing his nostrils flaring and unfortunately, the slight bulge in his pants. I resisted the urge to hightail it out of here and followed Reese's scent into the kitchen where I heard him talking to someone on the phone. Antonio I was guessing by the sound of the voice.

"Yeah, she's right here." Reese was saying.

"Okay," The voice on the other end replied. "Get her set up in one of the guest rooms down the end of the hall. I can't get away earlier than six-" I looked at the clock mounted above the stove on the wall, a quarter past two "-just keep her occupied and we'll talk it over when we get home." He paused long enough for Reese to hum an agreement. "I'll give Jer a call; let him know she's there… and Reese? Don't let her out of your sight." Antonio warned. "Or at least keep a closer eye on Noah."

He locked his gaze with mine. "Okay – see you later." Reese flipped the phone shut, and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Hey kid." His attention turned to the younger wolf standing behind me; no doubt he had heard Antonio's warning as much as I did.

"Noah, right?" I asked turning to look at him. He nodded his head a little, wringing his hands together. "I'm Rachel." I introduced holding my hand out, to which he shook rather nervously.

"It's starting to rain." Noah said to me. "Its just you're bikes still outside – you could park it in the garage…" He suggested. "If you want to, that is."

I reached into my pocket and handed him my keys. "You know how to drive a bike kid?" I asked watching his eyes light up, before he ran out the house as quickly as he could.

Reese continued to watch me as I kept one ear on the noise of my bike starting up as Noah drove it round to the side of the house, presumably into the garage.

It was a few minutes in semi awkward silence before I broke it. "So, are you just going to stand there all day? Or am I going to be living in the kitchen?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right, sorry." He physically jumped with a flushed little smile, covering it up by hefting my duffle bag up over his shoulder. "This way – we'll go up the back stairs, your rooms just at the top." He informed me opening what looked like a pantry door, and started to ascend a narrow staircase.

We got to the top and through another door which opened up onto a long hallway that stretched the length of the house. "Antonio's room is the end one on the left - Noah's is on the right, and that's Nick's room two doors down." He explained letting me know there was at least half the house's distance between my room and theirs. "All of these are empty." He motioned to the other three doors.

"Don't tell me, this is your room?" I asked as we stood outside another door he had so far neglected to mention.

He gave me one of his half smiles as he opened the door into a gorgeous corner bedroom, extensively furnished with very expensive looking furniture – the room even had its own sofa set in one of the double sided bay windows and a large king size, four poster bed on the far side.

"I'm afraid… this is your room." He said with a grimace.

My mouth fell open in shock. "Seriously?" I gasped walking into the middle of a room that was big enough to swallow my entire apartment. "Oh my god… is that a bathroom?" I couldn't help but screech a little as I threw open a door to an en suite blue tiled room.

"Well, it sure looks like a bathroom – but then I _could_ be mistaken." He replied dryly, dumping my duffle bag on the little sofa. "There's some bedding in the closet." He told me walking over to a walk in closet and came out with a duvet and pillows mounded in his arms, returning for the covers.

"My mum always told me the first thing to do in a new place – is make your bed." I noticed he said _Mum_ with his Australian tang, rather than the American _Mom._

_Kind of what I do when I get a little emotional._

He smiled at me warmly as he tucked the sheet around the mattress.

I was halfway through pulling the quilt into the duvet cover when I realised he hadn't said where his room was. I shrugged internally but the question kept circling my head. "Dare I ask where your room is?" I asked teasingly.

"In the guest house." He said patiently taking up the opposite end of the duvet I held and completed the task in a mere moment.

"This place has its own guest house?" I asked as he starting doing up the buttons on the cover before draping it over the bed. I'm sure my eyes looked like they were about to pop out of my skull because he let out a little chuckle as he nodded his head.

"More than a guesthouse." He noted, still laughing to himself. "I'll let you get your things unpacked and for you to get comfortable. I'll be down the hall when your ready, then I can give you _the grand tour_." He bowed for emphasis, and watched me for a few seconds as I paced around the room, checking the firmness of the bed, looking in the drawers, examining the prosthetic flowers et cetera before he left the room.

I gave it a moment, listening to his footsteps retreat before going to the door and flicking the lock. Obviously it wouldn't do much against a werewolf's strength, but the other two would hear it, and hopefully guess I didn't want to be disturbed for the time being. _That forecasted storm must be heading in by now_. I realised just how dark it had gotten outside, I flicked on the lights and took a good look at my surroundings.

I went to my bag and unpacked the majority of my wardrobe I had hastily stuffed into it, taking my time to hang up each item of clothing. I took out the bag of toiletries and my little bag of make-up and took them into the shower room. I took a moment staring longingly at the shower, noticing the couple of towels hanging from a towel rail. Sniffing inside the scruff of my t-shirt I decided I definitely needed that shower. If not for the smell, then for the sake of my muscles, which still felt stiff and cramped from the long bike journey. I eagerly kicked off my motorbike boots and leathers, and indulged myself under the water, setting the temperature as high as I could stand.

Almost an hour later with the shower out the way and done with, I towel dried my hair and tied it back into a ponytail and dressed myself in some jeans and a sweatshirt, before venturing outside into the hallway. I followed Reese's scent down the hall to Noah's room, where I heard them murmuring inside. I cleared my throat to get their attention, as a second later Reese opened the door with a smile that did that stupid clench in my stomach again.

"Sorry was I interrupting?" I asked sheepishly looking around the corner at some scattered books around Noah's laptop computer.

"No worries. Just helping this one with some Calculus." Reese mussed up Noah's hair as he walked past, getting protesting noises from the kid and a swift kidney punch in return. They acted like a pair of proper Pack brothers. _Cute._

Reese led the way back down the main stair case. "So we have Antonio's and Nicks study through there…" He pointed back through a doorway under the stairs. "Living room – _Numero uno_." He looked at me as I raised my eyebrows.

"These guys are loaded, aren't they?" I asked rhetorically.

He nodded suppressing another little laugh. "Living room number two – or the TV room as Noah calls it." Again he pointed to another open door, into a snug little room where the furniture looked more used and _definitely_ more comfortable looking. Reese continued opening doors to show me the interiors, as my bare feet padded silently on the cool marble floor. "Dining room - kitchen… This door leads down to the games room in the basement - and here we have the sun room." He led me to the back of the house to a grand conservatory, with views onto the gorgeous back lawn.

The unexpected smell of chlorine burnt my nose slightly; I followed it to another door at the far end.

"No way…" I shook my head disbelieving.

Reese opened the door into an enclosed swimming pool, with a hot tub set in the far corner. The rain could be heard pinging off of the roof, as I couldn't quite put my finger on the ceiling, something was different about it until I clicked that it was a retractable roof, so as effectively you could swim outdoors if you so wished.

"Hmm, not bad." I pursed my lips, walking around the exterior of the pool. "You must find this place a real babe magnet." I quipped.

Reese shrugged. "Cant say we have any company up here – apart from Nick, who has the occasional girlfriend over."

As he said this I walked us back round to the kitchen. "Not to sound rude, but I don't suppose you have anything to eat? I'm starving." I rubbed my stomach, and as if on cue as it let out a loud growl.

Noah laughed as he sat at the breakfast bar eating a slice of pizza, my keys sat next to him on the counter; I looked at his food hungrily. "There are a couple more slices in the fridge…" He offered nodding to a refrigerator the size of a closet.

"Pizza it is." Reese discovered half of a pepperoni pizza, throwing it in the microwave.

We stood in relative awkward silence while the pizza reheated before Noah left to continue with his homework. I scooped up my bike keys he'd left on the counter top, and perched myself on the vacant stool. I looked out the window as the rain pelted itself against the glass; a rumble of thunder wasn't far away.

"So how have you been?" Reese asked me grabbing two cans of cola from the fridge.

I shrugged. "I had to quit my job."

The microwave beeped as he retrieved the pizza, cheese still bubbling as he set the remaining slices onto a plate and put it before me. "Has something happened?" He asked taking a gulp of his soda. "I'm guessing that's why you've come back."

_Right on the nail. Dammit, he's good. _I nodded, not wanting to meet his gaze so I looked at the can of cola I had pressed between my palms instead. "Some Mutt showed up at my work. Said he'd caught my scent at a bus stop and had been watching me." I curled my lips back as I remembered him. "Two days later another one showed up."

"Did they hurt you?" Reese asked. I met his gaze and I could see his eyes had frozen, the usual warm blue icy cold, yet I could quite easily hear the growl low in his throat.

"Just the once." I mumbled, not really wanting to continue – but knowing it would be easier to recount to the Pack later on, if I got the emotional version out of the way now. I looked back down to the soda can, for focus. "I was on my way home from the gym as I caught one of their scents on the wind - he jumped me and…" I paused; grinding my teeth as I vividly remembered the mutts groping hands on me. I heaved a sigh to ease the tension I felt in my chest, and cleared my throat as I felt it begin to constrict. "And now I'm here, and that's all you need to know for now." I put on what I hoped was a convincing smile, but it didn't look like Reese agreed. "As soon as the second Mutt appeared, I got the hell out of there."

"I'm sorry." His eyes softened as he whispered his apology; I shrugged in response poking at the food to see if it was cool enough to eat yet. "Rachel?"

I gasped back the sob building in my throat as he took hold of my hand feeling a jolt of energy pass into my skin.

"Really – I am."

I concentrated on looking at our hands, my brow furrowed as I noticed the two smaller fingers on his right hand were missing the tips. "What happened to them…?" I uttered the words before I registered what I had said.

"Oh - that old chestnut." He laughed uneasily pulling away. "Some Mutts up in Alaska a few years back." He shrugged hiding his hand under the table. "Wanted me off their 'territory'"

"That must have hurt." Again, my mind spoke for me before I had time to register what I _had_ said, as I still looked at the space his hand had just occupied. "Hang on a second, mutts can't hold territory."

Again, he laughed. "Yeah, but these guys were a bunch off assholes." We were interrupted by the house phone ringing.

Reese got up to answer it as I took a bit of pizza. _Hmm, can't say I'm impressed. I've had better. Still, foods food._


	12. Chapter 12

I'm trying to be good and making up for lost time, and updated rather quickly. I would love it if you could tell me how you think its going so far.

Cheers for sticking with me. x

**Chapter 12**

It was Elena on the phone asking for us to drive down to Bear Valley, the next day so I could cross reference my mutt with her dossiers. So, I had the whole afternoon to kill, in relative awkwardness with Reese. _Great_.

"Sorry you're stuck on babysitting duty." I apologised downing the rest of my soda after the last bite of pizza.

Reese shrugged. "The only thing I had planned was a list of chores. Nothing that can't wait." He said, grabbing my plate and promptly washed it up. I flinched to do the movement myself, what with being by myself for so long, and my serving job – I'd forgotten how it felt to let other people do stuff for you.

"Sit." He told me over his shoulder as unconsciously I had started to rise from the stool.

I sat down. "Okay, so what do you guys do for fun round here?" I asked stretching out my knuckles.

"You can play on the Xbox if you want?" Noah mumbled from the doorway.

I gave a little smile. "I'm not much of a gamer, in fact I kind of suck."

"I'll go easy on you." Noah replied.

"Yeah, like you can win without cheating." Reese barked a laugh. Noah snorted, as I watched their little camaraderie with amusement. "It's about time you played with someone with your, how shall I say… level of skill."

"You want to put money on that?" Noah asked in all seriousness raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Reese teased, leaning his back against the work surface, and folded his arms.

Noah shook his head. "Five bucks?" He suggested.

Reese rolled his eyes. "You could at least make it interesting… twenty." He stated laughing.

"Ten." Noah returned.

"Fifteen."

I couldn't help but smile, it was like watching a tennis match between these two.

"Ten." Noah repeated.

Reese sighed dramatically. "Fine ten, you might as well hand it over now though, because you're about to have your ass handed to you."

True to his word, Reese won the ten dollars, but only on a technicality. We were down in the basement in the 'games room' sitting on some bean bags. It had been painted a dark red colour on the walls – I was guessing to give the illusion of warmth, but it was still dam cold down here. At one end there was a snooker table, and a darts board with a collection of old board games gathering dust on a couple of shelves, whilst down the other end we were all sitting on beanbags surrounding a large 42" TV mounted to the wall with about seven different games consoles neatly lined up on a coffee table, with wires trailing _everywhere_.

"Fancy a game?" Reese offered me his remote. "We don't have to play this; you can choose something else if you want." He motioned towards the bookcase filled with about a hundred different game disks.

"Umm…" I pulled a face.

"We can play Tekken." Noah suggested, turning off the Xbox and moving towards the Playstation. "All you do is button bashing." He smirked.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not." _Hmm, getting a bit cold down here._ I couldn't help but think as some goose bumps rose up on my arms. Noah chucked me a different remote control, catching it on instinct.

"It's a piece of piss." He told me as he fiddled with the wires, connecting it into the TV.

"Language." Reese scolded him, getting to his feet.

"Sorry." Noah flushed as he looked at me. I waved him down as Reese leaned down next to me.

"You be okay if I just pop upstairs for a minute?" He whispered close to my ear. A fresh wave of goose bumps raised up and shot down my left hand side as his breath tickled my ear. "Sure, sure." I felt the adrenalin pick up at his close proximity, before realising I'm going to be left in a room with an adolescent werewolf by myself.

"I won't be long." He said a little bit louder and looked at Noah, gaining eye contact – as I saw Noah shrink away from him somewhat, before Reese ran up the stairs two at a time.

The game came to life just after that, as Noah settled himself as far from me as he could, explaining what buttons I needed to press to select my character, and power level.

"The graphics are a bit outdated." He said as I started punching random buttons, but to no avail in the game. Noah shrugged. "But it's the easiest game we've got." I saw the smile that lifted the corner of his lips.

"Cheers." I laughed, settling back into silence. Since Reese was doing whatever he was doing upstairs I couldn't let myself relax that much, and annoyingly with the screen graphics focusing my eyes so much, I was just beginning to realise just how tired I was from my days of travelling. By the time Noah next spoke to me, I was finding it a struggle to keep my attention focused on what I was playing.

"You don't have to be scared of me you know." Noah whispered, bringing my awareness bouncing back. I furrowed my brow at him as he paused the game. "I know…" He hesitated. "I can _understand_ why you have to be on your guard around me. But, you don't have to be scared of me." He admitted.

I rested the controller in my lap. "I'm not scared of you Noah." I told him. I caught sight of his brown eyes, hiding behind a flop of his hair. "Really… If you give me your word you're not going to pounce of me, I promise I won't run screaming from the room like some little sissy girl."

He chortled flicking the hair back from his face. "Deal." He smiled, and resumed the game as Reese came back into the room.

"I got you this, one of Nick's girlfriends left it here a few weeks ago." He chucked what looked like a blanket into my lap. As I lifted it up I realised it was a fleece lined poncho.

"Oh, thank you." _Wow, a man who thinks on his feet._ Never the less, I eagerly put it on, enjoying the immediate warmth the fleece radiated. It smelt of the previous owner, her perfume, Nick;_ of course,_ and stale air, like it had been left in a cupboard for a while.

"No worries, gets a bit cold down here. And being from Oz; I don't do cold well." He joked; as I noticed when he sat down he had also put a sweater on.

Elsewhere in the house we all heard a door slam. "Anybody home?" Bellowed Antonio.

"Coming." Noah shouted as he went to turn off the computer game as Reese led me upstairs.

"Rachel." Antonio beamed embracing me in a bone crushing hug. He pulled me back to get a good look, holding my face in between his massive hands. "How are you?" He asked in all seriousness.

I shrugged, not wanting to give too much away. "I'm alright. Yourself?"

_This man has an infectious smile._ I couldn't help but copy a wry version of it. "I'm good. Glad to be home – Nicky back yet?" He turned to Reese who shook his head.

"Not yet."

Antonio shrugged out of his trench coat, dotted with fat drops of rain water and made his way to the kitchen where he poured himself a coffee. "Well, that's one less for dinner then. What does everyone fancy?"

After dinner was over, Antonio made excuses and left to work in his study some more as he left the three of us to watch a movie in the 'second' living room. I can't say I remember much of the film beyond the first ten minutes of introductions before I fell asleep curled up in one of the most comfortable armchairs I've ever sat in.

_"How has she been?" _Antonio asked, somewhere off in the distance. My dream state of mind was finding it hard to depict how long it had been since I had snuggled up into the furniture.

"_Alright so far, she seems comfortable around Noah. And he's been good around her."_ Reese replied in a whisper.

"_Good, that's one less thing to worry about."_ Antonio grumbled._ "I didn't want her to feel like she has to impose on Jeremy again. It's not fair on her."_ Reese murmured an agreement and continued talking, but it made no sense to me as I fell into a deeper slumber.

I awoke with a start, kicking my leg off of the armchair as I jumped. My heart racing as I couldn't remember where I was for a second.

"Jeez, don't do that." Reese complained from the sofa. "You almost gave me a heart attack." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he swung his legs down onto the floor.

"Sorry." I yawned. _Shit, have I been down here all night?_ I felt the stiffness in my neck and legs. _Yep, all night._

Reese let out a loud yawn and stretched. "Urgh, what time is it?" He asked groggily.

I looked at my watch, screwing my face up as my eyes took a moment to adjust. "Umm, six forty-five… Did you sleep on the couch all night?" I asked getting to my feet.

He nodded following me out of the room and towards the kitchen, reaching to make a full pot of coffee as I got two mugs from the draining board. "I would have played the gentleman and carried you upstairs, but I know how good your right hook is, so left you were you were." He smirked.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I replied sardonically.

"Morning kids." Antonio beamed as he came into the kitchen smelling of warm cologne and a positive attitude.

Reese and I both greeted him, as he reached for the first freshly made brew.

"You kids need to pack an overnight bag for tonight; we're heading down to Stonehaven at ten o'clock. So get some breakfast down you." He instructed reaching into the fridge to pull out a twelve pack of eggs and some bacon.

After a four hour drive down to Stonehaven, we were greeted by the twins and Jeremy at the front door.

"Kate, Logan. You remember Rachel don't you?" Jeremy told the little ones, - who I have to say, are not as little as the last time I saw them.

I saw both of their noses flare as they familiarised themselves with my scent.

"You smell a lot better to the last time you were here." Kate giggled and promptly ran off before Jeremy could tell her off. Logan however just stood there watching me, with an identical look his father gives. Quite frightening coming from a five year old.

"Rachel! It's good to see you." Elena greeted striding down the hallway. "Logan, stop intimidated our guest." She tapped her son lightly on the shoulder as he slowly walked away, keeping his eyes on me for as long as possible. She gave me an apologetic smile as she led me into the study. "Lets get down to business shall we?"

Currently I was sitting on the floor in the study looking through her folders of descriptions on known Mutts and last known locations.

"I think…" I cleared my throat, getting the rooms attention. "I think this is the guy." I held up a folder to Elena.

"Terry Marshall." She read aloud, looking suddenly at Clay, as he came to look over her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" I asked getting to my feet.

Clay gave his wife an encouraging look before she turned to me and said; "Rachel, hon… this is the mutt who bit you."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you loyal reviewers… keep them coming!

**Chapter 13**

My first reaction was shock, and then anger, and finally disgust. "Is this some sick game he's playing, or was it just coincidence he was in the same city as me?" I asked pacing up and down the study, anything to take my mind off of the nausea I was feeling.

"Rachel, calm down." Elena comforted, but I ignored her. "_Rachel_." She snapped, her tone holding a distinct note of authority. My ears pricked at the tone, immediately I stopped my pacing and sat down in the nearest available chair.

_What the _hell_ was that?_

"Everybody else; out." She said again in what I could only construe as her 'Alpha' tone. I watched as Clay, Antonio, Reese and Noah left the room, leaving Jeremy who remained seated in his chair by the fireplace.

We all listened for the others to leave, as Antonio called everyone into the kitchen. "Reese mentioned something earlier, and we just want to clarify it with you before we go any further." Elena explained, her tone somewhat softened. "When this 'Terry' attacked you… did he…" She stopped.

At her silence I looked at her straight in the eyes, seeing tears in them. It wasn't until then I realised I was crying myself. The salt water tracing lines down my face, doing little to hide the emotion I could feel swelling through my body.

"We just need to know if there will be any… _consequences_, of your attack." She admitted, kneeling down in front of me, taking my hands in hers. She gave a brief glance to my stomach.

"No." I squeaked as comprehension dawned. I got my voice under better control shaking my head. "No, I didn't let it get that far."

"Elena." Jeremy whispered, and there was a moment of silent communication between the two of them. She hesitated a moment, before she left the room as well. I heard Clay greet her outside in the hallway and walk upstairs with her.

I sat across from Jeremy as he stared into the fire. "You were never told how we found you when you injured your leg, were you?"

His question took me by surprise, and all I could do was shake my head.

"It's because of those symbols that lead us to you." He explained pointing to the amulet I wore. "You see, my mother was part of a supernatural clan, where a major part of their religion was using runes, symbols, etcetera." He waved his hand to emphasise the point. "These runes however provide me with a link, the ones you adorn mean to protect and comfort you."

I looked down at the necklace – the symbols taking on a new meaning now.

"Of course, it's an imprecise art." His lips curved up in a barest smile. "It was the necklace that led us to you in Putah Creek."

"So you knew about my attack." I whimpered.

"No, I sensed you returning to the Pack – but not the cause of it. I'm sorry." He apologised. _An imprecise art._ His words echoed in my head.

I looked down at the amulet, running my fingers over the strange pattern, examining the markings. "S'okay." I whispered, wiping at my eyes with my sleeve, my hands still shaking. "I'm safe now, right?"

A smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "That's the main thing…" He comforted getting to his feet. "Would you like some tea?"

We all stood around the kitchen, leaning against the work surfaces. Clay was watching me with a scrutinising gaze as Elena stood with a protective arm around my shoulders – probably to comfort me as I was still trembling. Jeremy had given me some herbal tea. I could distinctly smell something under the chamomile, but my mind was still reeling from the news of my attacker apparently coming back for me that I continued to drink it without complaint. All of a sudden our attention was diverted by the front door opening and slamming shut against the wind that was howling outside. _Looks like the storm we had in New York has settled in for the weekend._

"Ahh, Nick's here at last." Elena grumbled placing her mug down. I caught her look as she sounded a bit pissed off, but her eyes twinkled as she smiled.

It was then Nicolas entered the kitchen.

_Wow._

He had the same olive toned complexion as his father, although about four inches taller and with a more athletic physique, rather than the heavyweight body his father strived for. His eyes were a dark warm chocolate and little crystals of rain water adorned his hair, catching the light as he moved to look at me. To say the guy was gorgeous was an understatement.

"You must be the stowaway eh?" He asked, reaching out to take my hand.

I stumbled over my words as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. He rested his nose there for a second too long, running it over my skin.

"_La tua pelle e' come seta."_ He whispered, as distantly I heard a protesting growl and looked up in time to see Reese leaving the room; a second later, after a slight hesitation Noah went with him.

"Excuse me?" I asked; my voice cracking over the words as my eyes strayed back to Nick's. The outline of my vision was starting to look a little bit fuzzy, if I concentrated the haze receded.

Antonio chuckled. "He says '_you're skin is like silk.'"_ With that he turned to his son and spoke in Italian; _"Vietato."_

"Alas, it is not meant to be." Nick heaved a dramatic sigh and released my hand. "Pleased to meet you." He smiled, and tuned to Elena. "_Ciao, bella_ - where have you been all my life?" He laughed picking her up in a bear hug as she laughed at him for planting a wet kiss on her lips.

Alarmed I looked over to Clay for a jealous reaction but he just shook his head doing little to disguise the smirk on his lips, as he took a swig of the beer he was holding. _Normal behaviour among the Pack then… okay._ By this point my toes were beginning to numb.

"Nick." Jeremy spoke the word softly but even I felt the power stir through my veins, _or maybe that's the laced tea_. I struggled to regain my hold on the mug clasped in my hand as Nick turned to look at Jeremy.

I watched with interest as his gaze turned downward and he looked back to me. "I'm sorry if I've offended you in someway." He apologised.

"Don't take it personally." Elena smiled pulling my hair back over my shoulder. "This one just gets a bit boisterous… if he gets a bit out of hand just aim for a swift kick in his ass."

"Ooh, uncalled for." Nick replied grabbing a bottle of larger out of the fridge.

I'm pretty sure by now the tea was laced with a sedative, as I became unnaturally tired on my way back down to the study to find Reese. For some reason I wanted to make sure he was alright. Yesterday and the whole of this morning we'd been getting on rather well, _or so I thought_, so his exit from the kitchen rather startled me.

"Hmmm…" I rubbed my head as more muscles started to deaden. My fingers were now starting to tingle. I pushed open the study door a little harder than necessary to see Reese sitting on the sofa, with Noah at the computer. "Oops."

Noah looked at me cautiously as I stumbled over to the sofa.

"Hey." I mumbled half sitting half collapsing.

Reese chuckled as he made room for me. "I see the sleeping pills have taken effect." He said to me, as I nodded. Now my arms were feeling very light, I sensed rather than felt my head nodding. Reese let out a playful sigh and took my shoes off as he pulled my legs up onto the couch.

"Fanks..." I whispered, vaguely aware of him reaching for the pillow behind my head and I gratefully snuggled into it, before I finally fell asleep.

I felt I was being watched, and I knew just who by. I could almost taste just how close they were to my face, and I tried not to give the game away that I was awake. Hearing them shift I made my move and jumped up grabbing Kate to tickle her.

Her squeals of laughter alerted her brother who ran in, to see Kate's legs flailing about on the sofa.

"Logan, help me!" She squealed just as I blew a raspberry on her stomach. It was then my feet were attacked and a certain master Danvers had taken my feet captive and was scratching the underside of my feet with his nails.

"Alright, alright… mercy!" I laughed as the twins let up. "You sure know how to double team it don't you."

"It's they're speciality." Clay drawled from the doorway, coffee in hand.

"Our special-settee." Kate was still giggling as she trotted out the room bellowing; "Mommy! I didn't wake her; honest… she woke up all by herself!"

"Here..." Clay handed me the mug and noticed my hesitation, before giving a wry smile. "Narcotic free, I promise."

With his word I took the mug eagerly. Taking my time to sniff the drink just to make sure it wasn't laced; I looked outside at the darkened windows. "Where is everybody?" The house was almost deadly silent, if it wasn't for the twins talking to Elena upstairs.

"Gone into town to check into the Hotel and grab some dinner." Clay strolled into the room and sat down in the chair nearest to me. "Elena's glad that you decided to come back." He told me.

I paused a moment, enjoying the feel of the coffee as it woke up my senses. "And how do you feel about me being back?"

He shrugged. "It would have been better under different circumstances…"

His words reminded me of the information I had found out, and I growled. "I want to kill him." I stated through gritted teeth, staring a hole in the floor.

Clay sat forward in the chair so he was in my line of vision. "You'll get your chance. I'll see to it personally."

"Why do you care so much?" I pretty much accused.

"Because I couldn't stop it from happening to Elena." He admitted, meeting my eyes. "We'll be heading back to Sacramento with you to see if we can flush this mutt and his little boyfriend out for you."

I felt some of the weight lift off of my shoulders. "Are you sure?" I asked quietly. He nodded. I could have started crying all over again, as I simply whispered; "Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so I've caught up to my Chapters on here (argh, not what I wanted). So I am currently writing out Chapter15 in draft. I've only proof read this chapter about 3 times, so if there are any inaccuracies or wrong locations etc, please please pleeeeeease let me know, as it's a pet hate of mine.

Either way, who doesn't love to have a review on here [nudge nudge] lol.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

So here we were, three days later; stepping out of Sacramento International Airport after a four hour flight from New York.

"Right, you guys head to the hotel and get some food." Elena instructed as we waited in line for a cab. "Rachel and I will head to her apartment first and meet you there." She explained.

I looked at Antonio, Nick, Reese and Clay. Although old enough by Pack standards to hold his own, Antonio forbade Noah to come along to help. Instead instructed him to stay at Stonehaven with Jeremy and the twins and concentrate on his studies.

As an available cab approached, Clay opened the trunk and placed all the baggage inside, and proceeded to hold the door for Reese and Nick as Antonio took the front seat.

"Clay." Elena sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose as her husband shut the door behind Reese.

"Where you go, I go." He stated. "Same said for you." He nodded in my direction.

Elena waved the taxi driver on and grumbled a 'fine' under her breath before getting into the next car that pulled up.

"What the hell?" I panicked as the elevator door opened onto my floor of the apartment building. I strode down the hall towards my door, unmistakable due to the cross of yellow Police tape. I cast a wary look back to Elena as Clay pulled down the tape and pushed open the door with his fingertips, the lock seemingly busted.

We all drew back in unison at the smell of blood. I gagged, and stifled the smell with the cuff of my denim jacket, surveying my surroundings. All of my possessions were strewn about, signs of a struggle – that much was obvious. Flecks of blood were splattered on the wall, and a large stain had settled into the carpet. Judging by the smell and the vibrancy of the red, it had to be no more than forty-eight hours old.

"Come on, you don't need to see this." Clay told me and led me out the room, as Elena pulled out her cell phone.

"Paige? It's me." Elena declared talking into the receiver.

I could easily hear the woman on the other end, but my mind fizzled out with an audible conscious _pop!_ I stared ahead at the far wall, my mind running wild. Something had happened in my apartment, and that _something_ reeked of Werewolf.

"Yeah, business as usual…" Elena continued. "Can you look up any news articles for the _Santiago Press_ – more precisely into any attacks in the Gateway House Apartments?"

After she was done talking to her contact Elena looked at me with the same wide-eyed expression as before. "What is it?" Clay asked.

"We need to head to the Police Station, now."

I was staring at my reflection, sitting in a nondescript room with dull grey walls, and only a table and four chairs adorning the small space. Yes, I was waiting in a police interrogation room. And what had I done? Nothing but become involved in a serious case of mistaken identity. Well, that was how the police were referring to it.

_Speaking of which;_ _were they intending on keeping me here for much longer? _I stretched out my arms, as my ears pricked up at the sound of soft footfalls approaching the room. I could hear the man outside clear his throat quietly before closing his hand around the door knob.

"Ms. Weston?" I looked up to see a man most ordinary looking. Black close cut hair, Mexican heritage, quite a sallow complexion if I'm honest; with a pair of wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose. No doubt I'd forget this guy's face by this time tomorrow. "Good afternoon, my name is Lucas Cortez." He introduced.

"As in…?" I was having trouble placing his name, as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"Forgive me; I'm a friend of the Danvers'. My wife is Paige Winterbourne-Cortez."

_Ahh, Elena's contact._ I nodded in recognition.

"I'm only here as a precaution – you're not under any duress. The police just want to ask you a few questions." He explained to me.

"Then why _are_ you here, exactly?"

A half corner of a smile. "I was in the area. Now, if you're not comfortable answering anything you are well within your rights not to respond to any of their questions. Do you understand?" I nodded, just as two officers in suits entered the room.

"Miss Weston, I am Detective Cassidy, and this is my colleague; Detective Wilkes." They sat down in the chairs opposite. Detective Cassidy was obviously the more vocal; Wilkes just nodded his head at the appropriate time. "We need to ask you a few questions as to where you've been the past week." He explained.

"Okay." Was the only word my throat would allow to pass through my vocal cords. I caught sight of Wilkes looking at me. _How green are his eyes?_ I snapped the question shut as it was imperative I paid attention. "I was travelling across the country, to visit some friends in New York State."

"Right…" Cassidy mumbled rifling through some papers he'd brought in with him. "And what day was this?" He asked still looking at the papers.

I had almost forgotten about Lucas sitting beside me until he took a little notepad from his briefcase. "Erm, Tuesday - the Fifth." I mentally counted; we were now on the Twelfth.

Cassidy nodded making little notes, as did Mr. Cortez beside me. Meanwhile Wilkes kept up his rather convincing impression of a statue. "And on what day did you arrive at your destination in New York?"

"Friday, the eighth."

Cassidy made a slight face. "You took three days to travel across the country?" He said somewhat confused.

"Is there any reason why you are so interested in the time it took my client to travel?" Lucas asked with an edge of boredom to his voice.

Cassidy shrugged. "Just impressed that's all."

"I didn't sleep much." I countered. "I spent most of the day driving."

"What were you driving; our records show you own a ford Fiesta?"

"I traded the car in for a motorcycle, it's quicker."

At this statement Cassidy's face lit up. "That's right, in Cheyenne. You part exchanged your car-" Check the notes once again. "- for _cash_, did you not?"

"_Gentlemen_." Lucas warned. "Where are you going with this?"

I looked at Detective Cassidy, as he was stared down by the lawyer, his eyes returning to me expectantly to answer his question. "I did, yes."

"And we have a statement from your ex employer that you suddenly handed in your notice, without any warning. Just upped and left to travel across the country. Does that not come across as slightly suspicious to you?"

"Only if you see it that way." I felt myself starting to get defensive as I could see Wilkes eyes glittering in my field of vision.

Cassidy lent forward on the desk. "And what way _should_ we be seeing it?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave or two.

I let out an impatient sigh, biting down on an impending growl. "I left because an ex of mine showed up, okay?" I lied fluently. "I've had some trouble with him in the past, so I ran – let's just put it this way, he left more marks on me than the occasional hickie. Not that any of this is _your_ concern." I scowled as Cassidy seemed fairly put out, leaning back in his chair.

"But why clear your accounts and pay for everything in hard cash?" He asked sternly.

_They looked at my bank statement? The bastards! _"He's been known to access my bank account before, so I didn't want to leave any trails with my card payments to let him know where I was."_ Finally, a use for all the movie knowledge I've collected over the years._

"Can you put a name to this ex-boyfriend of yours?" Cassidy asked pen poised.

"Terry Marshall." I stated, giving myself a mental high five.

"Description?"

"This should be better for you Detective." Lucas spoke up, pulling out an envelope from his briefcase, passing over a surveillance photo of a man in his thirties. I heard myself gasp, and flinched at seeing the photo of Terry Marshall.

This didn't go unnoticed. "This him?" Cassidy asked a hint of condolence to his tone. All I could do was nod mutely. "Rachel - can I call you Rachel?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Rachel," He continued. "Do you recognise this woman?" He handed me a large black and white image of a woman lying on her back. She had dark hair, a round face, marred by a bloody cut and bruising to her left temple and a ragged slit in her throat.

I didn't have to act swallowing the bile I could taste on the back of my tongue. I felt the colour drain from my face. All I could do was shake my head.

"She bares an uncanny resemblance to you, don't you think?" He added, passing over another image, a colour photograph. The same girl, only in this scene she was smiling at the camera, a drink in hand. The resemblance was clear, only her eyes were a more muted blue, her lips a bit fuller, hair outgrowing some side swept bangs.

"I still don't know who she is, I'm sorry." I passed the photo back.

Cassidy fidgeted. "It was the body of this woman who was murdered in your apartment Miss Weston." He slipped back into the formal use of my name. "I'm assuming on the details you've given me on your ex boyfriend, that he could be our number one suspect." Cassidy's eyes flicked to his partners before returning back to me clearing his throat.

"Miss Weston, going by the evidence before me; this looks to be an intentional threat on your life. With your permission I want you to have a police escort with you at all times until this man is in custody."

_Okay, _that_ - I wasn't expecting._ "Oh, I don't want to waste police resources." I stammered.

"Officers, if it's easier on your staffing recourses I could keep an eye out for Ms. Weston on your behalf." Lucas spoke up.

Wilkes blinked. "Excuse me?" Cassidy asked.

Lucas slid a business card across the table. "My profession goes beyond a lawyer gentleman, I also happen to be a Private Detective."

Cassidy laughed, rolling his eyes to his colleague.

Lucas leaned into my ear, speaking loudly enough so the officers could still hear him. "Why don't you wait outside, your friends are bound to be getting a little disgruntled by now."

"Sure." I agreed, gratefully getting to my feet. I nodded to the two Detectives and gladly left the stuffy little room.


	15. Chapter 15

_Nemolicious__;_ Your kind words are much appreciated, thank you for such a lovely compliment.

Right ok, so I have the plan in my head for what I want to happen in this story and how it's going to end up…. Now I just need to put it to the computer. Which could take time lol so further apologies for delayed updates etc etc. I only have so much time in the evening when my other half isn't on the computer or I'm just too tired to do anything more strenuous than move the TV remote once I get in from work.

**Chapter 15**

I caught sight of Elena in the waiting room. She was on her feet wearing a hole in the floor from pacing back and forth; she noticed me coming down the hall and embraced me in a hug.

"Where's Clay?" I asked remembering his statement that he wouldn't leave us.

"Arranging a rental car." She explained with a flip of her hand. "Are you okay? What did they say?"

I took a look at our surroundings to make sure no one was too close and lowered my voice. "They think it was a threat, there was a photo of the victim, a girl. She looked just like me." My voice pitched a little higher at the end of the sentence, as the skin on my arms prickled. "Fuck." I whispered as the itching settled in on my calf muscles.

"What is it?" Elena asked concerned and caught sight of my hands trembling. "How long has it been since you changed?" She asked softly, but stern.

I caught her eyes and they looked wider than normal, panicked. "Ten days." I admitted. She cursed, just as Lucas came out of the interview room.

"Good news Miss Weston, you can go, provided you allow that they give you a panic alarm and you must call-in to either Detective Cassidy or Wilkes personally everyday."

He saw the look on my face as Elena subtly pulled him aside and spoke quietly to him in a corner. I noticed Detective Wilkes was still standing outside of the interrogation room. He gave a little motion of his head, asking for me to go over to him whilst Elena's attention was on Lucas.

"Miss Weston." He began, green eyes glittering in the shadow of the doorway.

"Call me Rachel, please. The 'Miss' sounds too formal." I asked, as he gave a curt smile.

"I know your lawyer has already got our contact details, but I just want to give you my personal number." He pushed his business card into my hand. "Call me at any time of the day. I can help."

"Rachel?" Elena called as I turned around at the mention of my name.

"Just coming." I replied as I turned back to the Detective to give my thanks, but he had obviously moved on, the hallway empty.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked as we got into the rented Mercedes convertable Clay pulled up in.

"We need to get you someplace safe to Change." Elena said as she climbed into the front seat. Clay looked at me and swore under his breath. "We should call the guys… do you think you'll make it to Putah Creek?" She asked with her cell phone to her ear, looking over her shoulder at me.

"Uh-huh." I could feel the itch turning to a slow burn now. I estimated I had about a half hour, forty five minutes tops. _Just have to keep my mind off of that poor girl._ The more I felt about the murdered woman, an innocent victim in some psycho's game, the more the pain flared in my muscles. The adrenalin making the change come all the faster. I felt sweat break out down my spine and on my forehead, I closed my eyes trying to steady my breathing, as my heart beat picked up.

I kept my eyes closed for the duration of the trip out to Putah Creek, occasionally opening them to give Clay directions on where to go. We got stuck in traffic for a short while and I'm sure the rental company wouldn't be too happy with the pulled stitching on the upholstery; I had been digging my fingers into the edge of the seat.

After what seemed like an eternity we arrived at the Creek into the car park that I usually used. Before Clay had skidded the car to a stop I leapt out of the door, hitting the ground running. I half sprinted, half hobbled now the change was becoming quicker into the beginning of the woodland and threw myself onto the ground, tearing off my clothes as I went as the first spasm sent me falling face first into the dirt.

I got so far as to take my outer clothes off. By the time I got round to remove my bra and panties, the change was too far gone; I couldn't get my arms to stretch back to undo the clasp. So I just concentrated on the end, when the pain would stop.

I knew the change was pretty much complete as my vision changed from the usual enhanced vision to the muted colours of the wolf in me. We are not quite colour blind, as dogs are – the colours are slightly more subdued. Kind of how the sky was, settling into an early darkness as winter approached.

"Rachel?" I heard Elena ask softly from outside my den.

I gave a little grumble as I managed to shake out of the panties, but was still stuck with my bra around my torso. I leaned my muzzle down and tried nibbling at the bra strap with my teeth when she pulled away a tree branch. Thankfully she was alone.

I gave a very canine sounding sigh feeling humiliated that she should see me like this. "You look like you could do with a hand." She smiled sympathetically, as I turned my head from her as she deftly unclasped the hooks and picked my front legs up to pull the straps off of me one at a time.

"Don't be embarrassed. I once had to get Jeremy to cut - not pull, _cut –_ a t-shirt off of me as I changed in my clothes once and somehow got my rear leg stuck in the arm hole. Don't ask how I managed it." She chuckled. "Not very glamorous, especially when I'd managed to get my head stuck as well." She added, pulling my clothes into a pile and stashing them in a zip loc bag. I couldn't help but laugh, the noise coming through my jaw rather unsettling, but she understood my sentiment. "Clay's not far – already done. You be okay for me to go change?" She asked.

I dipped my head, and watched her go, moving silently through the trees. I lifted my nose, testing the air and slunk out a ways to gather Clay's direction. I was feeling slightly nervous, my gut tightly coiling around it self. This is the first time I've had company as a wolf. _Unless you count the time after I was bitten of course… when I was locked in a cage – all _brilliant_ memories. Now, now Rachel – admittedly that was for your own safety._

I could hear some muffled grunts coming further along the path Clay had laid. _Elena._ Not only did Elena's grunts and moans give her position away but Clay was waiting patiently, sitting on his rear outside of her thicket. He had his back to her, but his ears constantly flicked back and forth, checking on her progress.

I stepped out clearly to his line of sight as he got to his feet, grumbling as he took a couple of steps towards me. I lay down on my side, exposing my underside as a sign of submission.

He gave a little huff and thoroughly sniffed along my flank, circling back to my muzzle, and exhaled sharply in my ear tickling the sensitive skin. I shook my head, rolling onto my stomach as I heard his imitation of a laugh, I growled at him in irritation sitting back on my haunches and scratched at my ear with my hind leg. After a full body shake, I settled myself, lying back down on the ground, resting my head on my paws. Elena had quieted down too, but on scent alone I knew her change hadn't finished yet – it was still too clammy, too human.

_I must ask them how they can change on command. It would make my life a dam sight easier for sure._ I thought as a cricket jumped into the path right in front of my nose distracting all my other thoughts.

I backed up as it jumped in my direction, landing on my nose this time. Clay watched me from his sentry position as I threw the bug onto the floor with my paw and pounced on it. I was going to amuse myself with playing with the insect some more, but Clay distracted me as he gave a little whine before entering Elena's thicket. I watched the bug hop away and wondered up the path a ways, listening to the sounds around me. I could hear a family, not too far away – feeding some ducks in the nearby lake. The mother declared it was time to go home as they returned to their car, I honed in on the three sets of footsteps on the dirt road before listening to Clay and Elena playing. Rolling my eyes I continued up the path, catching a mouse deftly in my teeth as it ran ahead of me.

I heard a scampering of paws not long after; I turned sharply to be pushed to the ground. I looked up dazed to see Clay standing over me baring his teeth snarling.

_What? What did I do?_ I felt my tail curl under myself as I flattened my ears back and lowered my head.

Clay pinned my head down to the floor, as he bit into my neck, growling softly. _You stay where we can see you._

I felt like a scolded child, giving a whimper in apology. _I'm sorry._

He huffed with a nod of his head as Elena appeared prodding at his rear. I didn't move my head, just watched what was going on from my submissive position. She turned her nose back to the direction of the car park.

Clay pushed his nose under my muzzle as I warily got to my feet. He snorted his approval as I trotted after his wife. Glancing back up the path he followed not long after.

Elena brought us back to the car park, just as the tail lights of the family's minivan pulled out of sight. Our attention was on the Silver Mercedes estate and the three men exiting it.

A smile spread across Nick's face as he waved over at us. "Couldn't wait to get started eh?" He asked.

Clay and Elena lead me further into the forest, exploring the woodland. I could feel the excitement of the other two at the prospect of a Pack run; it fairly vibrated in the air. The mood was infectious, I could feel my spirits lifting and I was almost bouncing down the path Clay wove through the shrubbery.

I stopped and turned at the rustling of branches and leaves. Clay and Elena turned in the direction of the noise, as two dark brown, almost black wolves stepped into our line of sight. As the noise continued, someone charged through the undergrowth and I was once again thrown off my feet and crashed to the ground with a sandy blonde coloured wolf standing over me, his tongue lolling out in a wolfish smile. _Reese._

I growled his name in my mind, angrily snapping at his leg. Easily dodging my pass, he licked my muzzle and fled before I had time to get to my feet. Once I co-ordinated myself, I gave chase, tracking him down.

He was still running when I caught up with him – I had always been a bit faster than the other kids when I was growing up, I just put it down to how I was brought up being around the horses. But as a Wolf, that's when my skill was really put into a league of its own. I was fast. _Even if I _do _say so myself._ I thought smugly.

Reese didn't know what hit him – literally. I bounded into him, taking him clear off of his feet and then carried on running, circling back in a wide arc downwind. I caught up with him, as he was trying to follow my scent. Crouching low to the ground I pulled back my claws as much as I could; resting my weight on the pads of my feet to dampen the noise.

I slunk along the undergrowth, keeping my stomach as low as possible. Reese had slowed down and was eagerly snuffling along with trail. I held my pace and waited, watching him. _Enjoying my scent Mr. Williams? Hmm…_ _Maybe a little bit too much perhaps…_ I mentally frowned as he paused at a particular path of displaced earth and fully rubbed his nose in it.

I gave a grumble as I stood up, catching his attention as I titled my head in confusion. His eyes went wide as he saw me, clearly not aware that I was there until I made my presence known. He ducked his head, and cowed his tail as I had with Clay. Obviously I'd him caught him doing something he shouldn't have, and he knew it.

Averting my gaze he looked behind me and yipped as Antonio strode through into the clearing. He came over to me – even in wolf form, he was massive. As Clay had done before with me, Antonio circled me sniffing at my fur, before finally nuzzling into my side, nearly pushing me over in the process. I caught my balance the first time, but he did it again – this time with a bit more force. The third time he did it I countered, pushing all my weight against him until he was really bearing down on me – and then I quickly dive out from behind him, as I watched him topple over onto his side with a hump.

There was a throaty chuckle emanating from him as he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

Nick trotted a couple of steps at attention not far off, as Elena's ears swivelled in the direction of the river, as Clay stood. After Antonio got to his feet I heard it too – the sweet little duckies swimming on the water. _Time for a mid afternoon snack I think._ I swallowed the excess saliva that had built up in my mouth. I lolled my tongue at Antonio, springing forward on my front legs in playful excitement and darted off after Elena, Clay, and Nick.


	16. Chapter 16

Oh my god… it's taken me so long to write this chapter. I know where I want the plot to go… but getting the bridges to the specific part is really beginning to get difficult!

Anyway, thanks for staying with me through my brain freezes, etc. To my loyal readers, I dedicate this entire story to you all!

**Chapter 16**

I easily surpassed Nick, and on catching up with Clay I gave an extra burst of speed to overtake him. I darted around his flank to overtake Elena, when something sharp bit down on my tail. With a yelp, I swung round and tripped over my own feet and crashed to the floor, rolling over before I came to a stop.

I growled to myself, as I got to my feet and shook myself down. Antonio trotted past, with a nod of his head to say; _Come on then._

I watched him turn the last corner, as Reese bristled up my side. He stuck his cold nose into the ruff of my neck and waited for me to carry on.

To say I was pleased Clay had bitten my tail would have been pushing it, so I stuck my nose in the air and trotted down the path to catch up with Antonio, sticking pretty close to him until we reached the river.

From experience I knew the shallower parts of the river bed, where the water was calmer. Sliding along onto my stomach, I slunk into the water keeping well out of reach of the ducks until I was downstream from them. Then I attacked.

The mother duck on instinct tried to fly away, but her parental responsibility was to defend her chicks, as she started to flap her wings in my face – giving Elena and Clay a chance to use me as a distraction and pick off some of the ducklings.

At the squabbling noises of her chicks, the mother duck turned to fend off the other two, and I took my chance to clamp my jaws around her neck. _A swift kill._

I smugly took my kill up the river bank, putting an extra wiggle into my walk as I moved away from the others and settled into eating my dinner. I was just biting into the rib cage to pull out one of the breasts when Clay came over and after much swearing and growling at each other I relinquished my meal for some peace and quiet. He was after all; a Beta Wolf and it seemed my ranking was as an Omega… the lowest ranking in the Pack. _Urgh, it almost stings._

Reese came over then and threw down a smaller duck in front of my nose. I grumbled in confusion at him, titling my head, but he simply gave a sigh and rolled the dead bird towards me some more.

_Take it._ With a last nod and a bit of an eye roll, he settled down next to me as I tentatively pulled at the soft flesh under the wing.

I didn't eat much, just enough to satisfy the hunger pang as I left the rest for Reese to finish off. Once he was done, he threw the carcass into the nearby shrubbery and settled about licking my nose and muzzle to rid myself of the flecks of blood I could smell on my fur.

_Eww gross, dog breath._ The thought almost made me laugh as I back pedalled away from him, and then settled down again, this time dozing off into a fitful sleep.

I awoke to the dark sky overhead, relatively warm considering I was lying naked beside a river _– it must be around three in the morning judging my the position of the Moon_ - she peeked her silvery light through the sparse canopy of the leaves, giving me ample light for my night vision to pick up my surroundings.

I let my thoughts wonder. _Why do we go through so much pain to change consciously, just to shift back effortlessly in our sleep?_ I asked myself. It was then I became aware of soft breathing from behind me, and a weight resting up against my side.

I smelt Reese before I saw him, just over my shoulder – he had his back to me, with his arm outstretched to act as a pillow for himself. I was tempted to look around, but it dawned on me; _if I was naked from waking up as a wolf – then so was he…_ _and we're just lying here in a forest in the middle of the night _- Naked_. Umm, okay. Maybe not._ As I settled back onto the floor, I heard the others around me. Not too far, Elena and Clay were further off – but Antonio and Nick were just on the other side of Reese. All of us had reverted to our human selves.

The cold started to creep at my skin, so as quietly as I could; I got to my feet and walked back through the brush to find my clothes where Elena had left them still in their Ziploc baggie.

I had just pulled on my denim jacket when the others appeared, still in nothing but their birthday suits. I kept my gaze strictly to the floor as they passed. Eventually they were fully clothed and we headed back to the hotel to finish sleeping.

I awoke at nine-thirty to the alarm on my phone going off. I called Elena's room to see if the others were awake, she confirmed they were just about to head down for breakfast. As I hung up there was a light knock at the door.

"G'day." Reese said as he walked into my room, he grinned as he looked down at my sleepwear; A _Hello Kitty_ tank top and some boy shorts. "So, were you thinking of joining the rest of us for breakfast, or ordering room service?" He teased.

I looked down at myself, and then smelt the soap and light cologne on him before answering. "Shower." I stated and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I emerged ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around my torso, to find Reese had left the room. Walking over to the nightstand I saw a message he had scribbled on the hotel stationary to say he would see me downstairs. After calling Detective Cassidy for my daily check in, I dried my hair, dressed, and headed down to the lobby, following my nose to the restaurant where Nick was stealing some bacon from my plate. I slapped it away as I sat down and reclaimed my food.

"Dam, foiled again!" He declared dramatically, waving his fist in the air.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" Reese asked after the server refilled his coffee and cleared our empty plates.

"We need to head back to your apartment Rachel." Clay replied catching my eye. "And see if we can track this mutt down, then hopefully if we can catch his scent out of the building it would give us some clues as to where he's hiding."

"If he's still in Sacramento, that is." I warned.

"True, but with him leaving your apartment in_ that_ way-" He emphasised the one thought I was trying to not come rushing back to the forefront of my mind. I could only imagine the horror of the young girl being abused and beaten in my home. "-He must be still close." Clay was saying, bringing my attention back to the present.

I could only nod, as I felt the breakfast I had enjoyed turn to a stodgy mix in my stomach, sitting heavily as I felt myself become nauseous.

After Breakfast we went straight to my apartment. Parking the cars in the underground lot I walked beside Antonio up to the front door of the building.

"You alright kid?" Antonio rested his hand on my shoulder. "You haven't said anything since we ate… not to mention you're looking a very convincing shade of green."

I tried to smile at his joke, but instead I felt my breakfast repeating on me, and raced around the building into the nearest alleyway to promptly be sick.

"Are you okay hon?" Elena asked stroking my back as I spat out the remnants of half digested food from my mouth.

I shook my head meekly; my temples were beginning to throb, and my eyes had watered blurring my vision. "I cant – I'm sorry." _I don't want to go back in there._

"'Tonio? There's a coffee shop about two blocks down; do you mind?" Elena asked stepping away from me.

"Sure, c'mon kid – lets get you some water…" He told me, pulling a Kleenex out of nowhere to wipe my eyes with. "Or if you prefer - some mouthwash." He chuckled wrapping his arm around my waist and supported me down the road.

We arrived into a cool air conditioned café, where the scent of coffee and fresh baked pastries filled my nostrils. And then the acrid smell of vomit. _Gross… I think I've got sick in my hair_. "I just need to use the ladies." I mumbled as Antonio sat down. He nodded in confirmation as the server came over. Rinsing some regurgitated eggs from the tips of my hair, I dried it off as best I could; wishing I'd had the foresight, let alone be one of those women who keep some perfume in their purse.

I left the restroom and yelped as a hand was placed over my mouth. Strong arms restrained me as I was pushed back into the stalls.


	17. Chapter 17

As usual, I welcome any reviews where possible. Don't know what the weather is like in your part of the world, but in Britain its bloody cold – has been snowing though, which is cool. Unfortunately I couldn't get into work today (dam shame), so spent majority of the day either asleep (lol) or working on this. Enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

Antonio shooed me into the far corner of the bathroom and looked around the hallway.

"He's here, isn't he?" I knew instinctively. Nothing else would cause the reaction out of the older man in front of me.

He nodded turning back to face me.

_Well, that didn't take long._

"There's a service exit at the end of the hall. Move, now." He told me pulling me along by the arm. Throwing open the rear door, the sunlight temporarily blinded me as Antonio continued to pull me along beside him.

"I should call Detective Cassidy." I fumbled around in my purse looking for my cell.

"We'll get back to the others first." Antonio instructed. We were nearly to the road when the door behind us opened and shut closed with a resounding bang.

I turned to see the man who had haunted my dreams for the past week; Terry Marshall.

He raised his eyes to meet mine, the lines around his eyes crinkled as he smiled at me, showing his teeth.

"Oh, fuck." I gasped and broke into a run. I slowed down to let Antonio catch up as I had left him behind. I turned and saw him squaring off to the other Wolf, growling. "What are you doing? Come on!" I called to him letting him catch up as he jogged over to me, pushing me forward into the street as Marshall followed.

As we hit the crowded sidewalk we slowed down to a fast walk, so as not to cause too much suspicion heading back to my apartment. I took the opportunity to call Elena but she didn't pick up, so I called the only other phone number I held.

"You alright?" Reese asked after two rings, he sounded agitated.

"We were followed, Marshall turned up at the café. We're coming back."

"Shit. Alright, Elena and Clay are caught up with that Detective guy. I'll grab Nick and we'll meet you outside." With that he hung up, and I exchanged a nervous glance over to Antonio, who still held a firm grip on my arm.

We got to the street my apartment building was located and saw Nick and Reese jog over to us.

"Is he still following you?" Nick asked his father as Reese took up guard duty on my other side and escorted me back towards where the car was parked.

"We may have lost him a few blocks back, but I don't want to risk it. Rachel we have two choices, either we take you out of the city or we pull a Clay and Elena tactic…"

"Which would be to do what, exactly?" I questioned.

"We should get to the car first." Antonio instructed lowering his voice.

Nick had gone back to my apartment to let the other two know what was going on, as Antonio drove us deeper into the city centre.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Reese asked looking down at me, as we stood in the car park to a shopping mall.

"I think so." I shrugged, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I took a breath to steady my erratic breathing.

"I'm not comfortable with this." Reese told Antonio as the older gentleman lent against the hood of the car. "I don't think Rachel's up for it."

I stole his attention back to me by clearing my throat. "You wont be far, right?" I asked both of the men.

"Do as we said, walk around a bit – head back in the _direction_ of your apartment, but not obviously _to_ it. We want to make it look like your trying to hunt him down."

"Which is precisely what we _are _doing." I interrupted him.

He gave a shrug, as he folded his arms over his chest, biceps bulging. "You're luring him in." He corrected.

"Great, so now I'm bait." I hissed under my breath, but they both undoubtedly heard it.

"It's an old routine, but it works. That's the main thing."

"Yeah, because to you guys I'm just like some little bitch in season." I released a frustrated sigh and started walking away to the main door of the Mall.

"You've still got your panic alarm haven't you?" Reese asked me as he caught up with me.

I showed him the little silver lipstick holder, with the button discreetly placed on top.

"And you have your cell phone?"

"It's in my pocket." I restrained the impatient snap in my tone, just. I blamed it on the nerves.

"Be careful, stay in sight." He told me, squeezing my fingers slightly that made the nerves subside for a second making my stomach flip, before hanging back to let me walk off by myself.

Two hours later I was beginning to think Marshall wouldn't turn up at all. I was half a mile from my building now and there wasn't even a scrap of his trail I was picking up.

"This is ridiculous." I texted to Reese. I was sitting in a cornered off patio area to a little bistro café, trying to enjoy a chocolate milkshake.

"_No, its very serious detective work. Now stop bunking off. lol" _Was the reply I got a few minutes later.

"Easy for you to say."

"_As long as your sitting there babe, order me up a cola will you?"_

"Don't call me 'babe.' Crocodile Dundee." I smiled to myself, taking another look at my surroundings, testing the air.

"_Whatever Pamela Anderson."_ His final response was before I put my cell back into my pocket. After another twenty minutes I finished nursing my milkshake and decided it was time to leave. I was making my way back to the Mall when the hair on the back of my neck prickled.

I stopped and scanned the crowd behind me, nothing. I stepped back from the sidewalk, my back to a brick wall of some new age shop and looked around again.

_Over there!_ My mind screamed as I swung my gaze to the intersection at the top of the road I was approaching. A flash of movement, as someone turned the corner. My gut clenched decisively. _I have to know if it's him._ I told myself and ran out into the road, dodging the traffic as the vehicles waited for the lights to turn.

I had gone another two blocks when I was certain it was Marshall I was following. He ran into a building yard closed for the day, yet I could hear the rattling of the gate even before I rounded the final corner and climbed over the fence after him.

_Wait, Rachel – what the hell do you think your doing?_ My mind screamed as my body shut down and I stopped running. Just froze to the spot. _You need to call for back-up. Call-_

Pain exploding as a bright white light flashed in my vision. Then I heard the resonating bang as something hit the side of my skull, and finally the air leaving my lungs in a whoosh as I hit the floor winded.

Footsteps scuffled in the dirt, sending a cloud into my face and mouth as I tried to refill my lungs with air. I choked on the dirt as a figure squatted down next to me.

"You don't put up much of a fight, do you?" A very calm voice asked, stroking the hair away from my face.

Sitting next to me was the second werewolf from whom I'd also run away from. I could see now it wasn't just a coincidence why two Wolves just so happened to be in the same city. The man before me bore a striking resemblance to Terry Marshall, their scents even held the same notes of a musky undertone as the other.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." He smiled, stroking a finger down my cheek, and running it over the curve of my breast. I was too frozen in shock to do anything but breathe and try to block out the pain I felt in my head. "I believe you know my father…" He said, standing up and stepping away from me to reveal Terry Marshall standing behind him.

I felt my breathing hitch as I struggled to get away from them, they watched with some amusement as I got to my feet and ran away. The blow to my head had blurred my vision slightly – more than likely I was suffering from a concussion. My balance was suffering too, as I found out by nearly careering into a pile of wooden crates. I could hear the two men laughing as they made their pursuit.

Somewhere along the way I lost my purse – along with the panic alarm the police had given me, but I was too preoccupied with getting the hell away from the two pursuing Werewolves to notice. So I kept running.

I managed to squeeze through a gap in the wire fencing and ran across some rail tracks, risking a glance behind me I saw the younger Marshall a bit further off crossing an open patch of the building yard. There wasn't a chance he didn't see me as I was straight out in the open. The ground started to rumble under my feet as I turned back to look where I was heading and saw a freight train speeding towards me.

_Come on Rachel, move it! Come on! _I screamed at myself giving an extra burst of speed to get onto the other side of the train before Marshall Junior caught up with me.

After climbing up and over a six foot high wall, I jumped down into more of an industrial area, this side of the tracks looking more derelict than the last. The freight train still thundered past behind me with its twenty odd carriages giving me a chance to slow down and pace myself. _That will slow him down for a couple of minutes at least._

I took the first road I could see and took a minute to catch my breath.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz._ I physically jumped as the phone vibrated in my pocket.

I reached into my pockets frantically trying to wrestle the cell phone from my jeans. It displayed a number I'd programmed in as Detective Wilkes.

"Hello?" I gasped trying to get my breathing under better control.

"Miss Weston? Thank god, where are you?" He rushed his words as I could hear traffic in the background. "I've been trying to contact you – you're friends said you got separated."

I pulled the hair from my face taking a look at my surroundings. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry – I saw Terry and I followed him. It was a trap." I gasped. "I managed to get away though, but there's two of them and their following me." I spoke the word on each intake of breath, my lungs were burning.

"Calm down Miss Weston – can you tell me where you are?" He asked. I wasn't that familiar with the area I was in, but described some landmarks around me. "Okay, I think I know where you are. Stay out in the open – Marshall will be less likely to try anything out in the public."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, but I'll try." I signed off taking another look at the deserted surroundings, and tried to fight back the fear that was writhing in my stomach.

"Ah, there you are princess."

I turned with a yelp to see Terry Marshall standing on the roof top above my head.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

He took a step toward me and I bolted. Instead of running away I tripped on my own feet and fell scuffing my palms on the concrete.

"Now, now… no need to run away. The fun hasn't even started yet sugar." He gave me an appraising look, which made me feel unclean to my core. Reaching down he grabbed my ankle and dragged me back down the alley as I kicked at him, screaming for help.

Unfortunately being in the area that I was in, there wasn't very much human traffic and my cries for help went unaided. He taunted me when I shed tears, and told me how sexy he found it. I felt bile rise up my throat and aimed to keep quieter, biting down on my tongue. That crossed the line.

He paused for a second, face twitching as I felt fire burning in my veins; I took my chance and aimed a swift kick at his knee cap, his leg give way with a sickening crunch as he snarled at me. With that I saw my opportunity to run, and promptly ran into a wall of flesh.

"Detective?" I stammered looking up into Wilkes face.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Terry growled looking as confused as I was as he pulled himself back to his feet, keeping his weight on one leg.

Detective Wilkes pulled me behind him. "Your friends are coming." He told me under his breath. I looked up at his eyes and they were positively glowing as he fixed a stare at Terry.

Marshall started to step to the side, circling us; I recognised it as a predator sizing up his pray.

"You don't want to do this." Warned the Detective, he was reaching for his gun as Terry ran at me.

Detective Wilkes shot the werewolf with in his shoulder, throwing him off balance, but not stopping him.

"Final warning." Wilkes insisted. Terry snarled and lunged catching Wilkes off guard as the Detective managed to get a hit at him with the butt of his gun as they fell to the floor in a heap.

Instinctively I back peddled out into the road as Terry looked up at me, puzzled. His hands were grasping empty air, where they had just been holding the officer by the neck. Wilkes had disappeared.

Terry didn't give it much thought as his eyes fell onto me once more. "Alone at last." He gave me a sordid grin, spitting out some of the blood from a now missing tooth. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the obvious pain in his leg. Fear rooted me to the spot as he reached out to grab my throat.

His fingers grasped air about an inch from my skin as Detective Wilkes suddenly reappeared. Not in the sense of walking around the corner, no - just all of a sudden there he was again. Simple as that.

"You don't want to be doing that Mr. Marshall." Wilkes spoke softly into Marshall's ear as he held a gun to the werewolf's temple, whilst his left arm restrained the werewolf by the neck.

"And where the fuck did you just go?" Grunted Marshall struggling to pull himself out of the headlock he had found himself in. "I was hoping for a little alone time, if you get my drift." He rasped a laugh as more blood trickled down his chin in a bloody froth.

"Rachel!" A familiar female voice screamed from the end of the street. I turned in time to see Marshall Junior lunge at me; I pulled my arm back, instinctively balling my hand into a fist. The next thing I knew I was being propelled through the air into the middle of the road, landing with a slide along the ground, scuffing up more skin on my hands.

I looked up dazed to see the younger Marshall standing exactly where I had seen him - frozen in place – his eyes wide and frightened.

Hands seized me as I pulled away from they're grasp, flailing like a trapped animal. "Rachel, shh. It's me. It's okay, you're okay." Reese panted into my ear, as I relaxed into his grip, tugging at his clothes as I felt my chest constrict into a single gut wrenching sob. "It's okay, it's okay…" He soothed holding my face in his hands, rubbing away my tears with his thumb. In my panic I had torn part of his shirt clean off, the scrap of material still clutched in my hand.

I looked over his shoulder to see Lucas Cortez standing on the other side of the street watching what was going on. Not doing anything to help, just standing there.

There was a howl of rage as I turned to see Terry break his hold of Wilkes arm, the Detective gasped as his arm shattered. He took a second to look at the Werewolf before he disappeared.

This time I saw it with my own eyes. As simply as he had reappeared, this time he was there one minute, the next; gone.

He then returned standing just to the side of Marshall as he swung a right hook catching him in the face, I caught enough in the blink of an eye to see a glimmer of his grey suit before he appeared a couple of feet back as Marshall swung at him.

Before I had time to think; _Oh Shit._ Clay had grabbed Terry by the throat and body slammed him to the floor before he could move another inch. He held him there to cast a look my way.

"Rachel?" Elena asked me, as she stood over them. I barely had the strength to shake my head, burying my face into Reese chest. As angry and as bitter as I was – I couldn't bring myself to be the strong self assured woman I usually was. Marshall had reduced me to some babbling, useless little girl, and it took all of my strength not to run screaming like some sap you see in most horror movies.

"_Run_." Wheezed Terry before I heard the snap of Clay breaking his neck, my stomach heaved at the noise.

"NO!" Marshall Junior roared stumbling forwards. I could hear Lucas speaking under his breath; I looked up to see him make some weird gesture with his hands before I felt Reese tense.

After a second's hesitation Marshall Junior ran, full out down the street with Elena, Clay, Nick and Antonio on his tail.

"Are you alright?" Asked a voice.

I looked over to see Detective Wilkes, gingerly bracing his arm against his chest. "What the hell just happened?" I gasped trying to move as Reese still held me in an iron hard embrace. I tried to move but felt my legs had buckled, that was why Reese held such a tight grip on me.

"Teleportation?" Lucas spoke up standing beside us. Wilkes nodded meeting Lucas' eyes. "What type?" He asked conversationally.

"Abeo." Wilkes replied.

"Hang on…" I shook my head as Reese finally let me go now the danger has passed. "Teleport…? Are you telling me you're a teleporter? How is that even possible?" I asked.

"About as conceivable that you can shift into a wolf." Wilkes replied dryly. That stopped me short.

"How do you know about that?" Reese snapped.

"He's a half demon." Lucas explained taking a closer examination of Wilkes' arm. "Well, it's definitely broken." He lightly laid his fingers on certain points of the arm.

"I'm not sure this is something one of your spells will fix sorcerer." Wilkes chuckled addressing Cortez.

"I know of a good hospital you could go to." Lucas informed pulling out his little notepad and scribbled an address on it. Wilkes took it with a word of thanks.

"Sorce- _What?_!" I tried not to laugh. "Have you any idea how ridiculous this all sounds… and you!" I turned on Lucas. "Why the hell didn't you do anything, instead of just standing there and watching whilst everyone else took off?" The fear had given way to anger now, and it felt good.

"There's a lot you don't understand Rachel, and may I suggest this isn't the best area to explain." Lucas replied looking around suggestively at the windows around us. "How much pain are you in?" He turned back to look at the Detective.

"I'll live." Wilkes smiled wryly, wincing as he turned to look around us.

I looked up to Reese; his jaw was set as he glowered at the Detective. "Why didn't you tell us you know what we are?" He asked.

"Do you tell everyone you meet that you can shape shift into a wolf Mr. Williams?" Wilkes countered, as Reese tensed at the use of his name, resetting his jaw. "Well then," He sighed. "I should be taking myself to hospital. Miss Weston, Gentlemen." He nodded stiffly at the men and in another blink of the eye he had gone, leaving us alone in the street.

Lucas reset his tie, and smoothed known some non existent creases in his Wal-Mart looking suit. "Again, may I suggest that we possibly head back to your hotel?" He asked.

Reese looked down to face me before answering. "Sure. The car is just down the next block." With that, he took my numb hand in his and led me back down the street.

As dusk approached, the others returned empty handed. They had seen Marshall Junior car jack some old woman and managed to make a getaway in the confusion that followed soon after of people trying to consol the pensioner. After we got to the hotel, we had just enough time to sit down and discuss what had happened before Detective Cassidy had arrived and took our statements on what had taken place. He also informed me on a side note that I was free to return to my apartment when I so wished; the Police had taken all of the evidential photos they needed and the clean-up crew had finished removing all traces of blood from the room.

We had to falsify a few of the details on the police report, such as killing Terry Marshall; Wilkes had called us beforehand to inform us a contact of his had taken care of the body and that we should say to his partner that Terry and his accomplice had simply run off, instead of being killed by Clay. He would take care of the paperwork, so once Detective Cassidy had left we were free to return to New York the following day as Lucas had opted to be our point of contact should anything arise. Apparently he was staying with some friends on the other side of Los Angeles.

"So what's your plan for now then kid?" Antonio asked me after Lucas had left. "What do you want to do?" He playfully nudged my arm with his elbow.

I knew what he was getting at. The thought of returning to my apartment still made my stomach turn. "Is there still a room for me back in New York?" I asked coyly.

"We were hoping you would say that." Elena smiled and half slid a glance at her husband.

The next evening we were sitting on the plane heading back to New York, I felt my phone vibrate in my purse at my feet. As I reached into it I noticed there were still some clods of dirt on the leather from where it had been dropped in the building yard.

"_Are you sure you're alright? R."_

I looked over the back of my seat to see Reese at the rear of the Cabin absently looking out of the window. We had arrived slightly late at the airport – there was some last minute organising of all of my belongings to be express delivered to New York. Luckily from the last couple of years I had been living with very few personal possessions, so it came to be my life only consisted of about five boxes and two suitcases. On the plane - all of us had been scattered around numerous points to the cabin whilst Elena, Clay and Antonio had managed to get the last three seats in First Class.

"For the time being, I think I will be. X" I replied in a text message, debating whether to put the 'x' in on not, I decided to keep it in and pressed send, much to my cheeks flaming somewhat. There was something about a certain Reese Williams, and I'm not quite sure yet how I feel about him. _At times I get the feeling there might be something more, but how well do I really know the guy? Or am I just getting ahead of myself and just thankful for the friendship that's sprung up between us?_ With thoughts of him running around in my head, I put the headphones to my mp3 player into my ears, turned the volume down low and rested my eyes for the duration of the flight.

**So, Terry Marshall is dead. Tell me what you think, any comments welcome – but don't be mean!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy New Year loyal readers! I have given myself a break with this story to recharge my batteries over the festivities. Hopefully I'll be up and running with this like I was before. Enjoy x**

**Chapter 19**

I was kneeling in the shrubbery, striving for one of the most excruciating experience I could possibly bring upon myself.

_Why? _I hear you ask… How about you ask the older gentleman sitting not three feet away from me, offering encouraging words of support as I clenched my teeth, my whole body shaking from the strain I was putting myself under.

"Focus, that's all it really comes down to. Concentrate on one step at a time." His voice blurred in and out of my hearing as my pulse pounded against my eardrums, becoming faster, my breathing more laboured.

Finally; a twitch.

Followed by a sigh. "Maybe we should call it a day. You've been trying all day. You must be exhausted…"

"No." I groaned. _Definitely a twitch that time._ My fingers started to tingle, and the first numbing sensation I get in my nose spread to my cheeks as I could feel the bones starting to shift in my skull.

Jeremy had gone quiet. I was consciously aware of him listening to me, but I poured all my effort into the change – fighting against my human form, determined for the wolf in me to come out.

_Well, this is further to where we got last time, wasn't it wolfy?_ I asked my inner self and tried to smile, but it took too much of my concentration and I returned to the task at hand. Once the convulsions had calmed down and I felt my hair retracting into my skull and fur sprouting along my forearms, I knew then I was on the home stretch and concentrated on breathing the fresh summer air of the Sorrentino woodland. The pine tree's permeated the air around me, to the point I could almost taste it, as my nasal cavities picked up more unique scents. I relaxed somewhat then – easier said than done I can assure you, but the end result was definitely worth it.

_Finally._ I panted catching my breath, as I looked down at my paws. It always amuses me how my fur is as dark as Jeremy's, yet on my left front leg there were a couple of whiskers of white hair that sprouted over the scar tissue to my initial bite.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Reese called from the garden where he was cutting the grass.

I gave him a loud growl, throwing in a snarl for effort. _Oh, you'll pay for that later Crocodile Dundee, you can count on it._ I swore at him as Jeremy got to his feet and looked down at me with a fatherly smile. I felt my insides turn to jelly as I rolled onto my side and wiggled myself in the dirt, kicking my legs playfully in the air as the ground felt good as it scratched my back.

He let out a chuckle. "Well done." He smiled kindly and set off back to the house.

**.**

I lay awake in bed, trying to sleep. Nick had brought home one of his 'friends' – _I swear the guy is a serial dater, he's got at least three women on the go at once. _I seethed. _Makes me wonder if they even know about each other. On second thoughts, seeing the women he tends to go for - I'd rather not know… _An image flared up of two faceless women kissing as Nick sat and watched. _I wouldn't put it past him._

A bang as a body is slammed up against the wall two rooms away makes me outwardly cringe as I stuff a pillow against my ears, more laughter drifts down the hallway as my mind comes up with the image of a woman being thrusted into by my pack mate.

_How can Antonio stand this on such a regular basis?_ _Urgh…_ _I need to get out of here! _I decided after ten minutes of more tossing and turning. I wrenched open my bedroom door and walked down the hall, with a little more force into my footsteps than necessary. I could have used the back staircase, sure – but I wanted to let Nick know that he had severely pissed me off without having to interrupt his little session to tell him to turn the volume down on his very vocal guest. Passing Noah's room I could hear muffled music coming from some headphones with him quietly humming along to the tune. _Guess I wasn't the only one to be awoken by Nick's 'friend'._ As if on cue a laugh and a squeal float down the hall, making my stomach turn as I took myself down stairs.

I felt absolutely exhausted after my forced changes earlier – What my body needed was to sleep it off – I could feel a migraine coming on from my near exhaustion. _– I know I won't be able to sleep having to hear Nick add another notch to his bedpost_. With a redundant sigh, I pulled on my moccasin slipper-boots and headed outside.

The fresh summer night air hit me first, filling my lungs - and then a moth sidled into my arm before moving to the window of the kitchen trying to get at the light. _Gross, I hate moths._ I sat down on the porch swing, just relishing in the quietness of it all here and started to let my eyelids drop. After about five nods of my head as sleep tried to overpower me, I grudgingly got to my feet to head back into the house. I stopped and looked out at the garden, as my night vision kicked in and I found myself on the path to the summer house.

_Rachel, what are you doing?_ My inner voice asked in a very sensible and very English tone._ It's two o'clock in the god dam morning. Don't be such a child. Go back to your room._

I hesitated at the door for a couple of minutes thinking I should head back to my room when the door suddenly opened and Reese stood in the doorway rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"Rachel," He fairly grunted. "Everything alright?"

He was standing in nothing but some boxer shorts and they left little to the imagination. Admittedly I have seen him naked after a change before, but I can't say I've openly stared at him, so I simply swallowed the mouthful of saliva I had accumulated and cleared my throat, willing the blush in my cheeks to dampen. "Nick has a guest, and she's rather noisy." I bit down on a yawn.

He gave me a sleepy smile telling me he understood, that sent a tingle of butterflies through my stomach, and moved out of the door to let me in.

"The bed's still warm; just let me grab a pillow." He mumbled going into the bedroom and returning with one to throw on the sofa as he settled himself down on it.

I tried to resist laughing but couldn't let it slip a little as his feet dangled over the edge. "Here…" I said as I stole his pillow from under his head and walked to the bedroom door. "If I'm forcing myself on your company - I'm not making you sleep on the couch as well." I called to him as he followed me into his little room, holding nothing more than a double bed a closet and a set of drawers, yet he still managed to get his clothes to cover every available space.

He sat down on the bed, rather dramatically then proceeded to collapse onto his side taking hostage of both his pillows. I bent over him to grab the spare cushion, and gave a little yelp as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down next to him.

"Don't argue." He grumbled spooning up next to me as he pulled a sheet over us.

I tried sitting up on one elbow but Reese held me fast. "But-"

"Shush." He whispered against the nape of my neck, making me shiver.

"_Fine."_ I growled through burning cheeks and he freed a pillow and stuffed it under my neck. I gradually began to relax until I was sure he had fallen back to sleep by the measure of his breathing.

I gave it a few more minutes before I moved his arm off of me and retreated to the living room sofa, making myself comfortable under the blanket that was thrown on the nearby chair. Finally, I could feel my body relaxing enough as the first tugs of unconsciousness crept up on me, so I let myself fall into a fitful sleep, and happily snuggled down under the covers.

I awoke with a stretch, satisfied with the clicking of bones and a sleepy smile, before I became confused as to why I could stretch so _far_.

_I'm sure_ _I fell asleep on a two seated sofa…_ as I opened my eyes I found I was sprawled out in the middle of Reese's bed, with the covers tangled around my legs. I curiously rolled over onto the side Reese had slept, long since cold. I guiltily took a moment to enjoy the lingering scent he had left imprinted on his pillow. Rubbing away the last cloudy threads of sleep I sat up, staring around the scruffily kept room.

He had done a little tidying-up since last night. The majority of his clothes had been hastily stuffed into his laundry hamper, a couple of plates still cluttered the surface of his dresser sitting next to his laptop, the screensaver scrolling through his photo albums. Currently there were some images of the snowfall we had had just after Christmas. Clay and Elena throwing snowballs at each other, the twins playing on a sledge, Jeremy with a hint of a smile as he held both his grandchildren in his arms, the collection that startled me most was of a couple of pictures of myself. In one I was shying away from a snowball, another of Reese and me wrestling - I chuckled at the memory of him threatening to throw me face first into a snow drift before I managed to get the twins to trip him up and stuff snow down his collar. Another image was of Reese and my self posing next to a snowman we had made – only at the time when the picture was going to be taken I'd thrown a load of snow in Reese's face.

I smiled at the memory as I could still hear him declaring; _"I'm from Australia bitch, if I touch too much snow I'll die!"_ Hearing footsteps approaching the house I took to following the sound with my ears.

The smell of tea and coffee hit me first and then Reese's scent came along the breeze as the door to the summer house opened and closed. "I was wondering when you were going to get your lazy ass up." He joked coming into the bedroom.

I checked my watch. "It's not that late and I slept fine, thank you." I scowled at him, and then expectantly eyed the two cups of steaming drinks he carried. "Even if I did somehow sleep walk back in here…?" I gave him a glare, but he just made a non committed grunt.

"What can I say? You sleep walk." He shrugged his shoulders setting the tray of food and drink down on the end of the bed. "At least you weren't grumbling in your sleep like normal."

"I do not talk in my sleep!" I squawked, feeling a blush on my cheeks.

"Here…" He said passing me the hot drink a lingering smile on his face.

"Thanks." I inhaled the smell of the freshly made coffee. "_Mmm_… Can I expect this every morning?" I winked, sitting back against the wall and twiddled my toes.

He barked a laugh sitting down on the end of the bed. "Don't count on it." He scoffed, and playfully nudged my foot.

"So, what have you got planned for today?" He asked stuffing the rest of a blueberry muffin in his mouth.

I shrugged. "Might go out on my bike later, you?" I asked in return as I finished off my coffee.

"Not much, got a couple more chores to finish off. I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie later." He asked.

I groaned. "As long as it's not a horror movie again." I felt my cheeks pale at the last time I went to the cinema. Having successfully kept my stomach through all the zombie attacks, at the end of the film one character was _in detail_ shown to have his intestines pulled from his stomach. At that moment I had to run from the screening to use the toilet where I thought I was going to pass out.

Reese chuckled shaking his head at the memory as he pulled his laptop over to the bed. "As much as I would love to see you wimp out of that, I don't think there are any new horrors out at the moment."

"Action then?" I asked leaning over him to rest my arms across his shoulders to get a better look at the list of films.

"Um… yeah. Sounds good." He stuttered his words as I heard his pulse pick up in his neck. I felt my stomach flutter as I realised just how close to him I was before he abruptly got to his feet. "So, should we say around seven then?"

"Sure." I smiled through the feeling of rejection as I got to my feet and pulled on my slippers."I'll see you later then." I gave him a lingering look and left the summer house, fairly jogging back to my room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes, I know it has been about 'forever' since I last updated. But you're going to have to be patient with me I'm afraid as currently in the process of buying and moving into a house. So a lot of my spare time is being taken up at the moment packing etc. I would suggest just putting me on an author/story alert thing for the time being so you can get an email for when I update next.**

**Thank you again for staying with me so far – and all your reviews are very much welcome. I am dedicating this chapter to;**

_**Nemolicious**__**, Rose, **__**Ashes2Dust18**__**, **__**Derbs92**_** and**** finally**_** Riley61**_

**Chapter 20**

"_You_ think you could pull off a move like that?" Reese laughed as we left the theatre.

"Totally – have you never tried a wall run?"

"And you have?" He joked.

I punched him in the arm for that. "You just wait. The next time we're training-"

"You'll what? Run past me on the ceiling?" He barked another laugh as I shoulder barged him into the road. He retaliated by snagging me around the waist and threw me up against a wall, planting his hands on either side of me, blocking my escape routes.

We stood facing each other, both a little breathless from the laughing as I tried to look anywhere but his eyes, and failed miserably. A couple of minutes passed as his scent overtook all of my senses as he leaned closer. All I could see was him. All I could smell was him. All I could hear was him. My stomach clenched excitedly as I felt my chin lifting up, my eyes dropping to his mouth.

"GET A ROOM!" Some kids shouted. Reese snarled as he jumped back and glared at the group of teens as they walked past us. A couple of the more sensible ones averted eye contact, and hurried the rest of their friends around the corner.

"Yeah, not so funny now are you." I growled, my cheeks heating from embarrassment. "Fancy going for a beer?" I cleared my throat looking over at a Bar down the road, trying to calm the frustration I felt raging through me.

"Is Cinderella not ready to go home yet?" Reese mocked, slipping back to his easy going self.

I rolled my eyes up at him as I pushed myself away from the wall. "Do what you want _Skippy_," I emphasised the nickname as he growled at me playfully. "I fancy a beer." I sighed pushing my hands into my pockets and walked across the road leaving him to catch up.

"I don't know how you stand this." He shifted uncomfortably as we sat in a booth in the corner of the busy bar.

"You sound like Clay." I snorted picking up my bottle of beer as yet _another_ person bumped into the table. "I don't know… it makes me feel normal I suppose." I shrugged downing the rest of my drink.

"But you _are_ normal." He replied leaning forwards on the table. "Well, besides the obvious."

I set him with a look. "Do you _really_ want to continue with that sentence?"

He chuckled throwing me that smile that made my insides go to jelly. "Refill?" He asked noticing my finished drink, and took my empty bottle up to the bar with him before I had a chance to answer.

I was people watching when he slid back into the booth opposite me. "That was quick-" I stopped talking as there in his seat sat a complete stranger.

"Hey." He smiled. "I'm James." I nodded looking through a gap of people to see Reese still at the bar. "He's not taking the hint is he?" James asked, putting a glass of some multi-coloured alcohol concoction in front of me.

"I'm sorry?" I turned back to him as he nodded towards Reese's direction.

"You're friend; anyone can tell you're into him. But he's not picking up on it… personally - I think you should broaden your horizons." He winked at me. "You're a beautiful woman, with your pick of anyone in this bar – and you go for the one person who notices you the least." He shook his head as if this was a very sad occurrence.

Part of me wanted to snarl and swear at this man. _Just who does this guy think he is?_ I thought back to what happened back at the theatre.

And then something a work friend of mine said last month came flooding back to me; "_If this Reese guy doesn't see what's straight in front of him that's his loss, I mean how long has it been since you've been with a guy? Over a year I'll bet. Everyone has needs Rach. You can't fly _solo_ forever."_ I tried to suppress the smile that twisted my lips at the double meaning. James however, took this as a good sign as his face lit up with a smile of his own.

I gave a huge sigh, thinking of the dwindling possibilities of myself and Reese, as I glanced over once again to the bar. Anger flared in my stomach as some pretty little blonde with a low cut top and equally low riding jeans stood there talking to him, flirtatiously coiling a strand of hair around her fingers._ Very original._ I turned back to James and gave a bitter sweet smile. "Rachel."

A bigger smile spread across James' face. "Now that's more like it." He laughed grabbing for my hand and giving it a firm handshake. We talked for a few more minutes; nothing too in depth - just polite conversation until I noticed Reese getting served by the barman. The blonde had settled back to talking to her friends at the bar, but couldn't help another glance over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't stay much longer." Another look as the barman was taking the caps off of the beer bottles. "Here;" He handed over a business card. "Call me sometime." Another wink as he slid out from the booth leaving the cocktail behind.

"Who was that?" Reese asked immediately showing up at my shoulder, boring holes into James' back as he retreated into the crowd.

"A date." I smiled discreetly, putting the business card into my purse. Reese nodded mutely as he sat back down. I thanked him for the beer, pushing the untouched cocktail to the far end of the table.

"So, do you miss Australia?" I found myself asking as we drove home, the silence was almost unbearable.

Reese shrugged and mumbled a 'Maybe.'

"Do you think you'll ever go back?"

"Why do you ask?" He hesitated and glanced at me nervously from the driver's seat as we stopped at a red light.

I shrugged. "No reason – I was just curious."

I heard him exhale a breath he must have been holding as he reached over and squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry. It's just something I don't really want to talk about. That's all."

I looked over at him and smiled. "I guessed as much, that's why I've not asked before."

He hummed in response, clearly still distracted as the light turned to green and we sped off towards home.

**.**

That night I dreamt that Reese was in my room. He came to me in the dark, not saying a word as he pushed me down on the bed pinning me there with fevered gropes, and kisses. Hands running through my hair, tracing burning lines down my skin as he reached down to hike my legs around his waist. His lips moved lower, playfully biting my breast, kissing down my stomach, reaching my thigh as I gasped.

I awoke with a start, chest heaving with a layer of perspiration on my skin. I threw myself back onto my pillows with a snarl. Frustration pulsed through me, as heat radiated from my skin. Not to mention the tingling itch needing to be scratched.

I tried to get back to sleep, but it was of no use. I thought back to my dream – taking in every detail, a smile playing on my lips as I reached under the hand of my pyjama bottoms, the tingling growing until I couldn't take much more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Three days later I was walking into the Sorrentino head offices, my heeled shoes echoing off of the marble flooring. I walked up to the secretarial desk and smiled at the middle-aged lady manning the phones. She motioned for me to wait as she finished off her current phone call.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if someone could buzz me in to see Mr Sorrentino." I gave her a smile worthy of a Hollywood actress.

"I'm afraid Mr. Antonio Sorrentino will be in meetings for the rest of the day, and Mr. Nicolas Sorrentino is currently busy with a client at the moment."

I set my smile to a demur smirk noticing she hadn't so much as glanced at her computer, nor asked for my name. Irritably I rested my hands on my hips. "I'm not here asking for a job lady. I'm asking for you to let me into the building. Just call up to either of them, or both-"

"I can assure you they are both extremely busy. You will have to come back another day." She told me sternly as I snapped my teeth shut.

_Testy bitch._ "Okay then, how about I call up to them myself?" I pulled the cell phone from my purse, put it on speakerphone and called Nick's number watching the receptionist's expression as Nick picked up on the first ring, allowing me access to the building.

"Good afternoon _Nicola_." I teased the younger Sorrentino as I casually strolled into his office. "I brought in some lunch for you." I gave him the brown bag I held and perched myself on his desk, absently picking some fluff off of my jeans, and smoothed down my shirt.

"You're a lifesaver." He smiled rummaging inside the bag to bring out a foot long subway. He took a bite as he continued to search through an address book. "How's your day going?" He mumbled around the food in his mouth.

I indicated he had some mayonnaise in the corner of his mouth before answering. "Job hunting; you know same old same old."

"Good, good." He replied absent-mindedly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked noticing the tone of his voice, not to mention his attention obviously being diverted.

Nick sighed. "We have the German _Annika_ group waiting for their meeting and they're translator has called in with food poisoning, because obviously not one of them speaks English…" He sighed angrily. "So, no. Not really." He growled.

"Shit, is there a back up?"

"I'm looking for one as we speak."

_Poor Nicky, he's furrowing his brow and everything._

I cocked my head to towards the door as I could hear for myself the business men complaining to each other down the hall. "I'll leave you to it." I sighed, getting to my feet.

"Hold on," He called to me. "Why are you looking for a new job anyway?" He asked me still sidetracked. "I thought you were settled in at that little market?"

I gave a sheepish smile. "I quit."

"Why?" He looked up at me then, genuinely concerned.

I shrugged. "I got sick of working for a bunch of idiots."

Nick looked me clear in the eyes, brown on blue. "Want to try that one again? Why did you _really_ quit?"

_Dammit. _I made a face, playing with the rings on my hands. "The manager tried to do something he shouldn't have, so I kind of broke a couple of his fingers." I mumbled.

"Are you aright?" He jumped to his feet but I waved him down.

"The guy had it coming, trust me... He's lucky I didn't break something else." I grumbled. _At least now he'll think twice about touching someone else's ass._

Nick was trying to suppress a smile. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"That is why I'm in the city. I've got a bag full of résumé's and I keep being told the application processes are now being done online." I clicked my tongue as I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling.

"You can always work here. You could be my personal assistant." He laughed, as I flipped him the finger. He picked up the phone to call someone else and got an unknown number dial tone. "Fuck." He hissed under his breath slamming the phone back down and continued to look at his contact list.

"Look, I can see you're busy, so I'll get out of your hair." With that I gave him a customary peck on the cheek and left.

_**Nick;**_

I could hear Dads heads of department trying to placate the increasingly aggravated German businessmen. _Not exactly easy when there is a major language barrier. Gah – how can no-one in this building speak German for fuck sake?_

_Just calm down will you? You can't say this happens on a regular basis._ I bit down on a growl as I got yet another unknown dial tone.

_What is the point of employing people if they fuck off when you need to contact them? _

I was still fretting with trying to get hold of a translator. The companies back-up was currently on holiday in the Maldives and not answering his cell.

Just as I was about to make another possible fruitless call, I heard a female voice outside of the door fluently carrying a conversation in German. The voices of the _Annika_ group turned from frustrated to pleasant, to fairly humoured.

Eagerly I went to the door, and looked down the hall to see a young woman, her back facing me, as I took in her curvaceous figure; shown off in skinny jeans and a belted tunic. _Nice ass._ Her hair was long, and styled into some loose curls as it had been pulled over her shoulder where it covered her face from my point of view. She was talking quite animatedly to the head chairman, and then translating it all in German to our guests. I was surprised as they both broke into a chortle of laughter. _Time to introduce myself._ I thought straightening my tie and grabbing the necessary paperwork. I cleared my throat, as the woman turned round. I blinked in surprise.

"_Mr Sorrentino…"_ Rachel beamed at me, giving a playful smile showing her teeth. I mentally checked myself at this development. "This is Mr Wilhelm. I was just explaining the situation we seemed to have found ourselves in." She explained as I shot her a thankful smile as she relayed the information to the gentlemen and trilled another little laugh, flirtatiously tapping the older gentleman's arm and leading him into the board room as I heard 'Tonio coming round the corner snapping orders to his P.A.

He stopped outside the door, nostrils flaring. "Was that _Rachel?"_ He said in disbelief.

I nodded as our houseguest made her way back out of the door closing it behind her. "Seems there are a few things we don't know about this one." I thumbed in her direction.

"I can assure you; this is about as far as my talents go." She smirked.

"We appreciate you coming through for us in this. Are you okay to stay with us throughout the meeting to interpret?" My Dad asked.

Rachel put on a dramatic sigh. "Well, if I must." She chuckled and followed us into the boardroom.

_**Rachel;**_

"Well, that was certainly entertaining." Nick nudged my arm as we sat in Antonio's office.

I rolled my eyes as I leaned back in my chair. "Please… can we stop with all the homage, please? You've said thank you – that's enough."

"Not quite." Antonio squeezed my shoulder as he walked past me and sat in his oversized leather chair across the mahogany desk from us. He leaned down towards his intercom and buzzed for his receptionist. A moment later a leggy blonde with blatant non prescription glasses walked in and stood patiently in the middle of the room.

"Sarah – make a reservation for next Friday at _Le Bernardin._ A table for three at Nine o'clock."

"Yes sir." She dutifully replied, jotting a little note down on her day timer and retreated to her desk. I clicked my fingers in Nick's face as he sat watching her leave the room, his eyes glinting, tongue pressed up against his teeth.

"What? I was just appreciating the view." He smiled.

"The windows over there you pervert." I nodded in the direction of the floor to ceiling panes of glass looking out over the tops of the surrounding buildings, with a green strip of Central Park showing on the horizon.

"Jealous?" He retorted.

"Of you?" I scoffed. "Don't count on it."

**.**

After a frustrating morning of hearing; 'No Job Vacancies' and 'we'll get back to you' repetitively from the clerks of nearly every store and restaurant in New York I had to get out of the City and head back home. It was nearing three o'clock in the afternoon and the house was empty as I made my way to my room and stripped out of my clothes throwing them onto the bed.

I pulled on my jogging shorts and sports bra, overlaying them with a strappy t-shirt as I pulled my house keys apart and linked one onto a necklace and pushed it down in my cleavage. Next came my music player, again housed in my cleavage to stop it from jumping around as I took a run - Favouring two legs this time rather than four. I turned the volume up as loud as I could stand the bass pounding in my ears, and started to stretch out my bunched up muscles.

I had been gone from the house for around two hours when I heard a familiar rumble between music tracks. I slowed to an even jog as I cautiously pulled one of the headphones from my ear and looked over my shoulder to see a bike rounding the corner. Not just any motorbike, _my_ motorbike.

_What the hell?_ I stopped at the side of the road as it tail spun in front of me, showering gravel and dirt up my bare legs.

"Where did you get my bike keys?" I accused as I was grabbed by the arm. "Did you go in my room?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" Noah screamed over my remark from behind his helmet. "I've been looking for you like, an hour."

Only after he pulled me towards him did I realise Noah wasn't the type of kid to loose his cool easily and it dawned on me something was wrong.

"Get on." He growled. Without waiting for an explanation I jumped onto the seat behind him, feeling the tension thrumming through his body as I pressed myself against his back to keep my balance as he accelerated back up the road.

"What's happened?" I demanded entering the dining room and throwing my music player on the table as Nick approached me and threw down this morning's edition of _The New York Times_.

"Page five." He instructed as I flipped open the pages, he laid his finger down on one of the articles.

I scrutinised a picture of a young woman and read aloud part of the statement below it. _"'Student mauled in vicious attack – Police report evidence of canine interference, witnesses claim sightings of a wolf on the campus but so far Police have been unwilling to confirm or deny the allegations.'"_ I looked up from the picture of the girl.

"Black hair, blue eyes." Nick told me as he handed over another set of images, these ones had been pulled off of the subway security cameras.

"Oh my god." I gasped as I found myself in the crowd; waiting to board a train amongst a hundred other people. Not much further back from me was a man wearing a baseball cap. His face had been circled and enlarged in more detail. In profile I could make it out to be Marshall Junior.

Nearing eight months ago with my help the Pack had lured his father – Terry Marshall - into a trap and he was subsequently killed by Clay. 'Junior' here had run off, but it seems he's finally got bored of hiding in the shadows and being a good little puppy.

"Okay then, so its back to being under house arrest?" I asked grinding my teeth, anger flared in my gut as I re-read the news article. Reportedly the girl had been found behind some garbage dumpsters on her University Campus, bound and gagged, with signs of sexual assault. "Fucking - sick - _bastard!"_ I fumed and strode from the room.

I needed some space and walked out into the garden, pacing up and down the line of trees. _I could just scream!_ I brought my hands up behind my head, pulling on fistfuls of my hair and taking mouthfuls of air to calm the rage I felt making my muscles tremble.

"It's not your fault you know."

I snarled as I turned on my heel to see Reese sitting on the wall of a raised flower bed. "Two people." I growled as he furrowed his brows in confusion at my meaning. "That's _two_ girls now. Who have lost their lives because of me… Two girls with full lives ahead of them… Two families who have had their lives ripped apart, because of _me!_" I pointed at my self, my voice quavering in emotion.

He got to his feet and restrained my arms. "But not at your own hands." He told me as I tried to shrug him off, but his grip only intensified, fingers digging in. "Rach…"

"Let me go." I snarled as I felt my fingers curl into fists, nails digging into my palms.

"No." He growled giving me a shake. "Rachel, you can't take responsibility for some cu-"

"I said; Let me GO!" I roared. On instinct I brought my foot down on his instep, taking hold of his arm in a fierce grip. As he staggered back; I palmed him in the face before raising my foot to kick him away from me - he caught my calf in his free hand and pulled me off balance. I let myself drop to my back and kicked upwards into his gut with my legs, pushing him over me to land on the ground with a thud. I pushed myself up and off the ground moving into a back flip and landed heavily on Reese's chest winding him.

"STOP!" For a split second I thought it was Antonio bellowing until I looked out the corner of my eye. "Enough of this; Get up, both of you!" Nick boomed striding along the lawn. I stayed where I was, lodging my forearm under Reese's windpipe, until I was forcibly removed. "Go and cool off." Nick warned pushing me away from him. His attention was taken down to my forearms where in my anger, the change had begun, my fingers had started to elongate; the nails darkening into claws.

The force of his anger was enough to shock me back to my senses, as I looked at the men in front of me. Reese was getting to his feet as he wiped away some blood from his nose. He avoided making eye contact, but Nick's glare was enough to send a chill down my spine. Obediently I walked back to my room. My body no longer shook from the demands of the change, but from wracks of sobs as I felt shame weighing heavily on my shoulders. _What could I have done?_

_**Okay, so hopefully this will sate your hunger for the time being. I doubt I will update another chapter before I move (in just over a week) but keep checking your inbox's and if you haven't already – put me on an author alert!**_

_**Love to you all, and thank you again for being patient with me.**_

_**The Griffin1**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's a last minute posting I have done for you my loyal readers. It's not brilliant – but I found out earlier I'm going to be without the internets for a week or so when I move (argh!) so I didn't want to keep you hanging for too long.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 22**

I must have confined myself to my room for the best part of five hours. Twice Noah had knocked on my door and tried to enter, but reframed from trying to break the lock. Not that it would have held out under his werewolf's strength. Thankfully they respected boundaries in this house. Or at least the ones _I _put in.

I heard the floorboard creak outside of my door. "Go away Noah." I whined as I curled up in the dark, pulling my pillow closer to my chest.

"Rachel, open the door." Antonio asked softly. I gave it a few more minutes, testing my resolve. "I won't ask you again." He told me as I pulled myself from the bed and padded to the door. It opened silently on its hinges as the older wolf stood on the other side of the hallway. Arms crossed, biceps straining against the fabric of his designer shirt.

I hung my head to avoid looking at his facial expression. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me." My voice came out muffled as I bit down on the sob building in my throat.

"It's not me you should be apologising to." I felt my cheeks redden at the scolding. He made a move to walk down the back stairs leading to the kitchen. "Well, come on then." He grumbled walking into the darkness.

As we came out in the kitchen there was evidence of the dinner I had missed. Seafood Linguine if my nose was right. Antonio walked over to the fridge and pulled out a six pack of beers and beckoned me to follow him out into the sunroom.

I must have looked as confused as I felt as he dumped the ice cold beers in my hands. But he just gently prodded me in the direction of the swimming pool and headed off up to bed.

I hovered outside of the door for a couple of minutes, assuring myself that I was acclimatizing to the chlorine smell, but I was just kidding myself. With a gulp of air for courage I opened the door and saw Reese swimming lengths – as he often did in the evenings. I walked over and sat down on the edge of the pool, submerging my legs in the warm water. Having not changed out of my running gear I didn't mind so much that I was sitting in a puddle of water, the clothes would need washing either way.

As Reese turned to do another length he caught sight of me as I waved the six-pack up in the air. He gave a nod and dived under the water, resurfacing about five feet from me.

"Hey." I mumbled biting my lip.

He let me squirm for a couple of minutes eyeing me warily before he came to the side of the pool, resting his arms on the edge. "So, are you going to give me a beer or not?" He asked, throwing me one of his trademark grins. I handed one to him mutely, cheeks reddening. He rolled his eyes up at me. "Relax will you, I'm not going to bite your head off or anything." He elbowed my leg as he opened his can.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out as he took three massive gulps of his beer.

"No worries." He shrugged in his usual relaxed, easy going way. "Just don't tell anyone else I had my ass handed to me by some girl on a power trip." He flicked his eyebrows, but I couldn't find it in me to retaliate to his remark. All I could manage was a wan smile, as the muted light in the room showed up the slight bruising on his nose, already healing – the marks would be gone come morning. "I'm not mad at you, you know." He told me as he pulled himself up from the water and showered me with droplets as he flicked his hair back from his forehead.

"That's beside the point." I pointed out. "I shouldn't have acted that way and… I really don't know what came over me."

He exhaled noisily as he opened a second can and pressed it into my hand. "My advice…? Save the bitch fit for _him_ next time."

I couldn't help but smirk at his use of words, as I leaned back to rest on my hands. "_Bitch fit?_ You've been watching that _White Chicks_ film again; haven't you?"

"There you go!" He pushed against me as I broke into a little chuckle. "Although, you did do a number on my nose; you owe me for that." He informed touching his face and wincing for effect. "And my arm… Look." He lifted his arm out, so as his hand rested on my thigh, leaving a scorching presence against my skin. I tore my gaze from his hand and followed his arm up to the shoulder. Sure enough just below the joint there were five faint red marks left from my fingertips.

I screwed my eyes up at him as he looked at me in a funny way. He moved his hand up to curl around my stomach. "No!" I squealed pushing him away and trying to get to my feet, but it was too late. Reese was too quick for me and locked his hold around my torso. Before I could free myself from his grasp he had thrown himself back into the water with me still restrained in his grip.

"If you could see you're face." He laughed as I pulled myself away from him and splashed him with a wave, before treading water back to where our cans still rested.

"Asshole." I muttered as he sidled next to me. He just laughed in my ear as he reached over my shoulder to grab his drink. I felt goose bumps rise on my neck, spreading down my arms and the rest of my body - despite the heat of the water, I shivered.

I hesitantly looked out the corner of my eye to see him examining the pimples on my skin. A smile playing the corners of his mouth as he pulled back his outstretched arm and stroked a finger along my collar bone, chuckling again as I hissed an intake of breath, the can of beer forgotten. He moved behind me, and wordlessly started gently massaging my shoulders… I felt his lips brush against my skin. My head started to spin as I closed my eyes, savouring his touch. _Damm that's nice._

He abruptly pulled back as footsteps approached from the sun room.

"Have you guys kissed and made up yet?" Noah asked crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

I bit down on a growl, and looked hesitantly at Reese. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were fever bright. He held a rather unimpressed expression as he glared up a Noah.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you two were up for a late night run." Noah asked innocently, swinging his arms against his sides.

"Actually - I was just heading to bed." I declared as I pulled myself from the water. _Christ, my whole body feels like it's on fire._ "G'night boys." I sighed, grinding my teeth as I retreated back to my room, pit stopping by the kitchen to grab an armful of snacks. I heard the door to the swimming pool open and faintly hear Noah asking for a beer and Reese mumbling something about him being underage. I made my exit up the back staircase before I had to face them again. The last thing I heard was Noah laughing before the door slammed on their voices.

**.**

It was a Saturday and all the occupants of the house were doing they're own individual hobbies; Nick sleeping in, Antonio lifting weights and the boys playing videogames in the basement. _And I am happily lying back in a lawn chair._ The sun had made an early appearance for the season and it felt good on my skin. Relishing the chance to get as much of it on my skin as possible, I was laying back in my two piece bikini, trying not to doze off into a deep sleep. _The last thing I need is to wake up in three hours time with second degree burns._

The past week I had been under constant guard by day at Antonio's offices working in the secretarial pool, and by night trying to hunt down Marshall Junior AKA _Sean_ Marshall. I was exhausted, but my catnapping was interrupted by a shadow crossing my face.

I shaded my eyes to see someone I didn't quite expect.

"Hey bitch." I was greeted by a leggy brunette standing at dead on six feet.

"Savannah? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" I squealed scrambling to get up to embrace her in a hug.

"Paige and Lucas are visiting Stonehaven and I've come to kidnap you for a few days whilst you're being kept prisoner."

Paige was one of Elena's closest friends - who just so happened to be a Witch. I had met her last year at an interracial council meeting. At five years my senior; she seemed nice enough. But what really surprised me was the friendship that had been struck up between Clay and her husband - my previous lawyer; Lucas Cortez. Their adoptive charge; Savannah, was a couple of years younger than myself and had proved to be a blast. She had taken no time at all to distract me from the boring council talk to head down to the local _Starbucks_ where we made a 'quick coffee run' last several hours. Elena suspected I needed some time with another female my own age (living with males is bad enough, but the werewolf gene sends the testosterone levels into a whole new level), just to have a bit of normality – but she couldn't stop Reese from tracking us down and escorting us back like some truanting teenagers.

I looked over her shoulder to see Adam talking to Antonio; I threw him a little wave. "I see you didn't travel alone." I mused as she gave a shrug.

"Things are… progressing." She smiled. "And whilst we're on the subject – how's _your_ love life?"

I rolled my eyes up to the sky. "What love life? I've told you – nothings going on."

"Still?" Savannah blinked. "Why not? Is the man blind?" She scoffed.

"Shh! He'll hear you!" I slapped her on the arm for that as I looked towards the trees where the guest house was situated, before remembering the boys were in the main house. I grabbed the sarong I was using as a pillow and tied it about my waist. "How about I go and pack a bag, and then we can have a cup of coffee before we leave." I suggested as we walked back to the house.

"In a hurry to get out of here?" She quirked an eyebrow.

I snorted. "Cabin fever more like – this is the furthest I've got from any of them in the past seven days."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but your still _technically_ under armed guard, I'm afraid." She wiggled her fingers, silver jewellery twinkling as it caught the light.

"Yeah, but with you it's a lot more fun." I grinned as we headed into the kitchen.

"I thought I heard trouble." Grumbled a voice from behind the refrigerator door. I savoured the split second of looking at his rear before Reese stood up. He took a second to look at us before tilting his head to the side. I knew what he was about to say before he said it, having been the topic of many conversation when Savannah and myself are in the same room. "Are you girls _sure_ your not twins?"

I looked to Savannah with her dark brown hair and vivid blue eyes, standing at about two inches taller than me; her frame was slighter with longer limbs, but elegant in a way only someone with a career in modelling can normally achieve_._ She exhaled as she rested her hands on her hips. "Pretty dam sure. How about you? Any evidence to state you _haven't_ slept with a koala bear?" Reese shook his head opening his mouth to give retaliate. "Besides," Savannah continued cutting him off, as she thumbed in my direction. "She's got a bigger rack."

"Savannah!" I squawked slapping her again as she laughed at Reese's expression. "I can't believe you just said that." I huffed before turning to the other werewolf, pointing my finger at him. "And don't _you_ say anything." I scowled as Reese held up his hands stepping back from the fridge.

"I didn't say a word." He grinned as I opened the door to the staircase and went up to my room to pack my bag.


	23. Chapter 23

**ALOHA! **

**Have you missed me? Well, seeing as you guys have put me on an author alert, I'm going to have fun seeing how many people have read this chapter by tonight lol**

_**Lilac-Lilly**_**, I have not left the story at chapter 22, as you can see I am still here. A house move removed my internet access and it was only set up again last night.**

**There are still a couple more chapters to come… I'm not sure how many as still in the process of writing them! (Yes, still.)**

**Thank you for your patience in my absence. And as always, reviews are welcome.**

**Hope you enjoy this; I'll be working on the next chapter straight after I upload **

**Chapter 23**

We pulled up at the Stonehaven estate just as the light was beginning to dim, turning the side of the brick house to a glowing orange.

"Savannah!" Came a squeal as Kate came bounding out of the house and jumped at the witch. Logan wasn't far behind her, but stood at the doorway. He looked up at me and gave a little smile._ Just like his dad. Keeping his distance._

"Hey guys." Savannah laughed splitting out some blonde curls from her mouth. "Don't I get a hug?" She asked Logan, but he just gave her a timid smile and shook his head. "No? Oh, well then – I guess I'll just have to chase you for it!" She laughed as Kate sidled over to me as Savannah ran after Logan into the house.

"Hey kiddo." I knelt down to give Kate a hug. "How you doing?"

She nodded. "Mummy's cutting granddads hair."

"Uh – oh. Is he complaining a lot?"

"Yeah." She giggled. "Mommy says if he doesn't stop moving, she's going to cut off one of his ears!"

I widened my eyes in theatrical surprise and gasped. "Well, we wouldn't want that would we?" I stated as I got to my feet. "Why don't you go and tell them we're here, okay?" I patted her on the back as she went back into the house. I couldn't help but wince as she screamed at the top of her lungs of our arrival. I turned back to the car as Adam was grabbing my bags from the trunk.

"It's okay, I got it." He assured me as I thanked him and walked into the study to find Jeremy trying not to grimace as Elena cut off a large chunk of his hair.

"Elena - put the scissors down." I warned as Elena's face lit up. The blades coming scarily close to Jeremy's eye.

She came over to embrace me. "How have you been?" She asked examining my face.

I nodded. "Better for getting away from the city." I exhaled. "Thanks, for letting me crash here – besides it looks like I came just in the nick of time." I smiled deftly taking the scissors off of her and advanced on Jeremy.

"Do you know what your doing" Elena asked as Jeremy eyed me warily.

"Do you?" I scoffed running the comb through his hair to see where it naturally settled, not particularly easy under the harsh cuts Elena had created. "No offence Jeremy – but your hair is a mess."

"None taken." He replied wryly looking up at his daughter in-law.

"Besides," I continued running my hands through his hair to ascertain the length of the cut and snipped some strands between my fingers. "My mum used to be a hairdresser - didn't I tell you? Who do you think cuts my hair?" I boasted, swishing my hair as I saw Clay enter the room.

"Well thank god for that." He laughed coming up behind Elena to wrap his arms around her waist. "No offence darling – but Rachel's' right. Your hairdressing skills lack a certain… finesse."

Elena rolled her eyes and bent down to pick Logan up who was hovering by her leg. "What do we say to Daddy when he's being mean to Mommy?" She asked.

Logan looked up to his Dad, and furrowed his brow. "You're a bad man, and tonight you'll be sleeping in the yard!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That's cute, really." Savannah chuckled walking in with a juice box straw to her mouth and Kate clutching her hand around a matching drink. "Hey Clay; Adam and I were wondering if we could take Rachel and the kids into town and grab some dinner, maybe watch a movie?"

Clay swapped a look with Elena who looked to me apprehensively. "Maybe not tonight, okay hon?" Elena replied.

Savannah nodded, eyes meeting mine for a second and mouthed a 'sorry'. "Fair enough. So where are Paige and Lucas hiding?" She asked throwing herself down on the sofa.

"Beating you to getting dinner, but feel free to pick up some tomorrow, seeing as you offered so nicely." Clay drawled disentangling himself from his wife.

"I apologise if you feel like you're under house arrest." Jeremy murmured so quietly I had to lean down to hear him.

"That's okay. I understand – I'm just glad for a change of scenery if I'm honest." I frowned concentrating on the last little snips of hair. "There, you are free to go Mr Danvers." I smiled brushing some stray strands off of his shoulders as he stood up and went over to the mirror that hung over the fireplace.

"Looking good Jer." Savannah winked with a cheeky grin.

He turned back to face me and gave the barest of nods as I took myself from the room and walked to the kitchen to make myself a drink.

"You okay?" I started at the voice spilling the coffee granules across the work surface as the spoon fell from my fingers. I hadn't heard Clay following me.

I growled as I swept the grains into the sink. "Just feeling a little… caged."

"Nick told me of you little fight with Reese."

I felt my cheeks flame, and could see the scarlet radiating off of my skin. "That… well, that was embarrassing." I flicked my eyes up to his as he made himself comfortable sitting on the opposite worktop. I stared him out for around two minutes before I exhaled and crossed my arms. "You know, you can be incredibly nosy when you're not scaring the shit out of someone."

_Was that a smile?_

"Elena and I are just a bit worried about you." He admitted.

"_You're_ worried about me?" I emphasised, sarcasm dripping with every syllable.

"Is it that hard to fathom;" He rolled his eyes. "That I might actually _care _about someone in my Pack?"

"I thought the only person you cared about was yourself Clayton." I tried to make light of the conversation and distracted myself with making my drink, plus one for him. Eventually I turned to face him again, setting down his cup of steaming coffee to the side._ If he wants it, he can come and get it._ "I just want it all to end – in a way… I just wish I could go back to how it was when I was in Pennsylvania. Before I was bitten, you know?" I turned to him. "Don't you think about what you're life must have been like if you were still human?" I asked.

He shook his head as he jumped down from the counter, taking his mug and took a sip. "Nope."

"Huh." I frowned, and that was the end of that conversation.

The weekend passed in a blur, and before I knew it I was heading back to the City. With the lights of New York growing ever brightly the more of the dread I felt creeping against my skin. Eventually Adam pulled the car into the driveway of the Sorrentino Estate.

"And who should be the first member of the welcoming party?" Savannah fairly purred as she looked over her shoulder to me in the back seat. I looked beyond her to see Reese standing outside of the front door, hands shoved into his pockets.

"If you want my advice, I say just throw yourself at him." Adam mumbled knowing that Reese would be able to hear him if he spoke at normal volume.

Savannah rolled her eyes. "Some people like to take things slow – not immediately jump into each others pants."

"Hey, I-"

I shushed them both as Reese walked over to the car and held the door open for me.

"You have a nice trip?" He asked, grazing his hand against mine.

I flustered at his touch. "Um, yeah, the kids say hello. And Elena was wondering when they'd see you next."

He nodded in reply and asked if the other two would be staying the night, but they had hotel reservations in the City; Savannah wanted to get up early to see the opening exhibition of one of her favourite artists in the Met.

I bid them a good night and was escorted back into the house. "Drink?" Reese asked heading to the refrigerator as I stretched out my cramped muscles.

"Please." I smiled as he handed me an ice cold Budweiser.

My ears pricked at the sound of an empty house. "Where's everyone else?"

"Running patrols in the City. So your stuck with me I'm afraid."

I shrugged, coyly smiling. "I think I could handle that."_ I wish I could handle something else. Maybe Adam's right, I should just…_ I snapped myself out of my daydream before I _did_ do something stupid.

"You hungry?" I asked peering in some cupboards.

"Starved." He admitted with a chuckle.

"Don't tell me you've been waiting for me to come home before you've eaten anything?" He shrugged, I frowned. _Why is he being quiet?_ "Reese?" I asked pulling him round as I laid my hands on his face. His forehead was beaded with sweat, his eyes fever bright. I rested my hands on his shoulders, feeling the heat radiating from his skin. "Run, first?" I asked. He nodded meeting my gaze with a sheepish smile.

**.**

_There's just something so exhilarating about running in the dark!_ I was fairly bouncing as I waiting for Reese to emerge from his thicket. I gave a tentative whine as I heard a mouse scuttling off in the undergrowth. But it would be unfair to leave Reese behind as he was most probably under orders to not leave me alone. Which would explain why he hadn't eaten or changed, knowing I was coming back today.

The bushes crackled and I pricked my ears in his direction as the sandy brown haired wolf pushed his way through some thistle branches. I stepped forward to greet him, nuzzling his neck and getting a good inhale of his scent. _Oh my god… Can you swoon in wolf form?_

He pushed his nose up under my muzzle as I stood beside him. _Thanks._

I gave a slow blink and dipped my head. _Don't mention it._

At another sound further off into the woods our ears swivelled forwards as we both tore off after the little 'thump thump thump' of a rabbit.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I awoke on a very nice, very comfortable cushion. I only had to inhale to remember what my cushion was, in my sleepy state the fact that it was moving gave no indication that I was curled up with my head resting on Reese's bare chest. Pulling his arm away from my shoulders I checked his forehead, the fever was gone. I gave myself a minute to enjoy the view, grazing my fingers through the top of his hair. I heard him mumbling quietly in his sleep, and suppressed a quiet laugh as he twitched his fingers, a playful growl vibrating his chest. Slowly I rose and collected our clothing. He was still asleep when I got back. _I suppose I should wake him really… maybe with some more food._ I felt the twinge of my belly, telling me the two small rabbits we had shared weren't enough of a meal. So I set back out into the kitchen, leaving the door open and set about frying off a whole pack of bacon.

Just as I was taking the bacon off of the heat he stumbled in, rubbing at his face. I could hear his stubble scratching at his hand, as I shoved a sandwich in front of him. We ate in silence before I prodded him.

"Why did you let yourself get behind on your changes?" I raised an eyebrow as he eyed me warily, delaying his answer. "What's wrong?" I asked, laying my hand on his.

"Nothing." He grumbled grabbing our empty plates and practically threw them into the sink, cracking one of them. He swore.

"Reese." I followed him to the sink, standing behind him. "What is it?" I insisted.

He took a deep breath before turning to face me, dark circles etched under his eyes. We stared each other out for a few minutes before his gaze softened, rubbing his hands on his face again, and then through his hair. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just tired. Ok?" He went to walk past me. I planted my hands on his chest.

"No – it's not okay. What's wrong?" I sidestepped with him as he made another move.

"Rachel, please?" He asked.

"No."

He exhaled sharply, giving it another minute before he realised I wasn't letting him leave without an explanation. "It's just this mutt okay." He admitted.

I felt my face pale. "Has there been another victim?"

He smiled then, a genuine smile that reached his eyes, however fleeting it was. "No." He playfully pinched my chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm just a bit on edge… I want this asshole delt with."

"You're not alone." I smirked. "I've had it up to here-" I gestured to my forehead. "-With all this hiding bullshit. You don't think I'm feeling like some confined circus freak right now?"

"That's not what I meant." He fairly growled.

"Oh?"

"No."

"What is it then?"

I could hear him grinding his teeth. "Look, I'm glad you're back okay? Just, maybe it wasn't the best time for you to go off on a road trip – but that's not my place to say-"

"So, you're pissed because I left…? Okay, I get that." He looked to me again, blue eyes cold. I felt my hackles rise at his attitude. "I know the risks Reese. Hell, I've survived without the Packs protection before…" My words trailed off as I came to realise why he was acting so strangely. "But that's not it, is it? It's because I was without _your_ protection, right?" I could keep the impatient snap out of my voice as he didn't reply, but didn't make a move either. "That's what this is all about isn't it? I suppose the entire time I was away, you've gone without sleep or changing because you weren't there to protect me. You've just been pacing around the house I'll bet, waiting for the phone to go off." At this he pulled my hands away from him, snapping his jaw shut as I saw colour rise to his cheeks. Obviously I'd hit a nerve as he let my hands drop, stepping away as we could hear the front door opening.

"Rachel!" Nick called. "You back yet?"

I looked back to Reese as I went to stand by the door, but he'd already left the room going back to the summer house. I wiped at my tears threatening my eyes before going out to meet my pack brother.

"Hey Nicky." I embraced the older wolf, putting on a smile. "Any luck?"

He shook his head. "Tonio wants you with us tomorrow. See if we can lure him out."

"How the stupid dog hasn't figured out it's a trap yet I'll never know_._ Seriously, what the hell do they think we're doing?" I put on a dim-witted voice;_ "_So, you see a lone female of your own species walking around darkened alleys all on her lonesome and you don't think_ 'Hey wait a minute, this is a bit odd'. _No, they just think their in with a chance of getting their end wet. _As if."_ I cringed.

"But you act like bait so well." He joked wrapping his arm around my shoulders, but my look cut him short.

Having been subjected to near rape attempts in the past, it's not something I would want to repeat too often. But still, Marshall is out there. _And he's going to pay._ "You keep talking like that Nicky and you'll end up with an imprint of my fist in your face."

"Someone's testy…" I heard him mutter under his breath heading towards the kitchen. I stomped off into the multi gym to take out some of my frustration on the punching bag.

**.**

"Oh my god this is so boring…" I hissed under my breath as I walked past yet another abandoned warehouse. "It's been three days and still no sign of him."

"You're doing fine." Nick soothed as he kept pace beside me.

"Easy for you to say – and why _are_ you here again? I thought _I_ was the bait." I asked, still keeping my voice low. If Marshall was near it wouldn't just be our scent that carries on the wind, but our voices as well. "Marshall won't think to come after me with you around."

"We don't want him to have a too easy a shot at getting you." He explained. "There needs to be some element of a challenge." His eyes scanned the street, and scoured the tops of the nearby buildings.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." He grinned. "So, did you enjoy your stay at Stonehaven? How was Clay?" He asked wryly.

"Oh you know - his usual charming self." I snorted. As we passed into quiet conversation keeping our ears pricked to the slightest noise.

"Well don't forget we've still got that reservation for tomorrow night." He reminded me.

"Really?" I scrunched my nose up. "Is that the wisest thing to be doing…? Going out for dinner?"

"Relax; it's just going to be us two and Antonio. The boys will be scouting around the university campus – oh, and Jeremy's driving up tomorrow, so that's one extra person."

"That's right, Jaime's got a show – totally forgot." I playfully tapped my forehead.

"There you go then. Besides, I don't know about you, but I could do with an evening where I'm not walking half way across the city." He smirked.

"Cant argue with that." I agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

**I know, I know – I'm not updating quick enough for you guys… but please remember I am still in the process of writing this – so occasionally there will be delays between updates, and hell – I do have a full time job to do you know!**

**Anyway, I hope his settles those withdrawal symptoms until I upload the next chapter. Enjoy x**

**Chapter 25**

"Nick, there is no way I'm wearing this… no way in hell." I curled by lip as I examined the scrap of material in front of me.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." He shrugged, a smile playing the corner of his lips.

I gave him a look as he sat back in his office chair. "Well you wouldn't would you?"

"Have you seen who it's by?"

"Who?" I sighed impatiently, raising the hanger to eye level. "The President?"

"_Herve Leger_." He told me pointing out the label. "Don't you know who that is?" He asked.

"Should I?"

Nick clicked his tongue. "And you call yourself a woman." He sighed getting to his feet to walk around the desk.

"I _am_ a woman, what that makes you – I'll never know." I grumbled. "Besides, what's wrong with what I'm already wearing?" I looked down to the blue jersey dress I wore.

"I don't go out with women in ugly outfits." He joked as I felt my mouth unhinge and my cheeks heat. "Put it on." He growled slapping my ass as he pushed me into the en suite of his office.

I examined myself in the full length mirror. "You have got to be kidding." I gritted my teeth as I looked at my reflection. I was wearing a charcoal grey designer 'bandage dress' with such a low cut front that I'd had to remove my bra; not to mention a skirt that barely covered my rear.

A whistle cut me short as Nick leaned against the door frame. "Got to hand it to you Rach, you've got a killer figure." He looked me up and down as I crossed my arms on my chest, realising only too late what it was doing to my breasts as almost immediately his gaze rested there (they were rather on the large size as it was for my frame, and this dress only accentuated that fact). I growled, Nick laughed. He diverted my attention by holding his hand out, dangling from his fingers were a pair of black stiletto _Jimmy Choo's_.

"Now those, I _do_ like the look of." I purred.

**.**

Nick was waiting with me outside the building as the car pulled up. There was a cold wind tonight, so thankfully I could cover up the monstrosity of the outfit I was wearing under my knee-length coat.

"Listen, I'll meet you at the restaurant – I've still got some work to catch up on. I'll be half an hour, tops."

"Seriously?" I sighed. _I hate walking into bars and restaurants by myself._

"Don't worry, Tonio will be there waiting for you." He said as if reading my mind as he helped me into the car. "I'll see you in a bit." He kissed the back of my hand as I rolled my eyes at him, cringing away from the kiss.

"You know I hate that." I grumbled as he grinned.

His white teeth glowed against his olive skin. "I know, that's why I did it." He chuckled shutting the door and stepping back from the curb to signal the driver onwards.

As the car pulled up outside _La Bernadin,_ I looked up and down the street. There was no sign of Antonio. _Typical – they put me under armed guard, going on about my safety and then leave me in a car by myself to go to a restaurant on the other side of town!_ I bit down on my grumbling and walked over to the hostess as she took my name.

"Follow me please." She asked as my eyes adjusted to the lower lighting of the cavernous looking room. We wound our way through about twenty tables before coming across a table in the corner of the room, where who else but Reese was sitting nibbling on a breadstick.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before I realised the words had even left my mouth. _Tonight was just for me and the Sorrentino boys._ _Wasn't it? I'm sure Tonio made the reservation for three people._

Reese flapped his mouth a little trying to find his words. "Nick asked me to meet the two of you here, why?" He explained getting to his feet.

The hostess ordered one of the wait staff to take my coat. I flushed scarlet as I heard Reese's intake of breath as he caught sight of what I was wearing.

"Sorry… Nick's idea." I mumbled waving my hand at the dress, out the corner of my eye I spotted a couple of other people glance towards our table.

"Um… don't be…" Reese stammered as we sat down. "You look, er, nice – great, actually."

I smiled timidly, averting eye contact as I felt my stomach flip flop.

Eventually I remembered the waiter standing at my shoulder. "What would you like to drink ma'am?" He asked making no effort to show he _wasn't _looking at my cleavage.

"Cosmopolitan _please_." I ground my teeth as he continued looking at my chest.

Reese cleared his throat to gain the servers attention. I glanced across the table to see him glaring at the server, and only did he let out a low warning growl did the guy snap out of his daze and fairly tripped over himself to return with my drink.

There was a definite awkwardness to us as I took a long sip of my cocktail, the alcohol burning the tip of my tongue. Over my glass I saw Reese fidget in his seat, before he cleared his throat, and fiddled with his tie. "Look, I just want to say sorry for how I acted the other night."

"Oh?" I asked petulantly. Admittedly I was still annoyed at his behaviour, and had been avoiding him over the last couple of days.

"Just hear me out, 'kay?" He asked leaning forward on the table. I resisted the urge to scoff, and settled for flicking my hair back over my shoulder. "I guess I was just a bit worried about you, and generally I get a bit grumpy when I need to change..." I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me short. "That's not to say it gives me an excuse to take it out on you – I know that. I just want you know I'm sorry."

I gave a curt nod, relaxing my shoulders as I thought of what to say next. "That's what being part of the Pack is for though, right? We're a family unit." I took another sip of my drink. "Can't survive without the odd argument." I smiled, as he opened his mouth to say something else, but settled for relaxing back into his chair and took a few sips of his whisky.

"So… where's Antonio? Nick's got to do a bit more work and he'll be along as soon as he can."

Reese fidgeted a little in his seat. "Um... 'Tonio was meeting with Jeremy, didn't he tell you?" He explained, just as my phone beeped from my purse.

I let out an irritated sigh as I read the new text message.

_So sorry I couldn't make it. Order what you want the bill is on my tab. You kids have fun! Nick_

"Urgh, I'm going to kill him!" I swore. "Nick's not coming either, so it looks like it's just the two of us."

"Is my company that bad?" Reese chuckled taking a look at my phone.

"No," I smiled coyly playing with the stem of my cocktail glass, watching the condensation run across my fingertips. "It's just…" I flustered. _Oh for god sake just spit it out Rachel._ "Do you get the feeling we've been set up?"

He shrugged, taking a few seconds to form a response.

"Well, maybe it's just coincidence…" I started to blabber and quickly let the words dry out in my mouth. I took the chance to look around the other people eating, and smell their food as my stomach grumbled.

"At least the bill's sorted though, right?" Reese finally answered.

I didn't miss the fact he tactfully avoided my earlier question. So I did what I normally do when I get the guts to ask him something he declines to talk about, and smiled resignedly, going along with whatever conversation he was changing the topic too.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied.

We soon settled into our normal routine, steering clear of our little argument from the weekend. I remember my mother saying to me once how you know you've found someone special when you can just sit in silence without the need to fill it with awkward chatter. And even though we saw each other pretty much everyday, I could do that with Reese; and so far we've never ran out of topics to talk about – whether it was hunting techniques or arguments over how we rated or slated the latest films, how the food was – _not to mention the portion sizes._ The time flew, and before I knew it we were nursing our desserts. Gradually our attention turned to people watching.

With Reese, what the main attraction to him was just how comfortable we were around one another. In this life, he was probably my best friend, maybe more so to what Jessie had been to me when I was growing up.

_Jessie_… _I miss her, maybe once this mutts gone; I could drive down and see her. Let her know I'm okay. It's been too long-_

"Give you a penny for them." Reese interrupted my thoughts.

I answered with a; "Hmm?"

He gave me a crooked smile. "You went away there for a second."

"Oh, sorry." I smirked. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked around a mouthful of ice cream.

I shrugged. "Just home. Wondering how Jessie's doing with the farm." He nodded in understanding before branching off in another conversation.

Eventually the meal came to an end, and there was only so long you can talk over coffee in a restaurant before the wait staff ask you to move on as there were other people waiting for tables. Knowing the bill was covered, we grabbed our coats and left.

_**Reese narrative;**_

I held the door for her as we left the restaurant. Thanking the hostess as she bid us a good night.

"You know something…" Rachel pulled her coat closer around her neck. "I've actually had quite a good time tonight, thank you."

I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my cheeks. "You're not such a bad company yourself." Jokingly I nudged her arm as she skittered away giggling.

As we walked down the street, our conversation reduced to a silence. The only thing breaking it was the howl of the wind against our backs. I felt my mouth dry out a little – watching for any sign of movement, I scanned up and down the street, checking the faces and smell of every person around. _That dog could be anywhere._ "You know, you really _did_ do a good job in that meeting last week." _Fuck sake – could I think of any more of a lame thing to talk about?_ "I don't think Antonio will ever get over it. He's seriously impressed." I mentally slapped myself._ Christ I sound like a moron._

"Oh my god – Enough, please! You've said that about ten times already." _Twice actually. _She playfully pushed me, huddling up against my side, just as the wind direction changed.

"Alright, I'm sorry." I laughed resting my hand on her lower back to steer her out the way of a group of partygoers. We waited for them to pass in front of an empty storefront before continuing along the sidewalk, she entwined my fingers in her own and gave them a playful squeeze. "It's only because you never told us you were fluent in German and helped Antonio give the company a huge investor."

"Well, someone's been doing their homework." She smirked. "We don't hand out gold stars in the Pack you know." She joked as I retaliated by taking hold of both her hands and pushed her back against a wall, pinning her. "Oi!" She hiccupped in surprise continuing to giggle, trying to free herself, but I held her fast.

The laughter subsided as she caught my eye, feeling the warmth radiate off of her in waves against the bitter wind. I caught the glowing reflection of light in the back of her eyes, the signature of her werewolf alter-ego. I hissed an intake of breath, filling my senses with her scent, the wolf in me fighting for control as I slid my hands down her arms, under her coat, skimming the fabric of her dress. Her skin fairly glowed in the dark. _Jesus, she's beautiful._ I heard her breathing hitch in a sharp intake of breath, her dark lips slightly parted.

**.**

"Your wallets or your life." Came a gruff voice as a needle sharp point was put against the back of my neck. I saw Rachel's eyes widen, hearing her heartbeat quicken and see her nostrils flare as we drunk in the sour smell of the man behind me. "Give me you're money!" He ordered.

"I don't have any money." I fairly snarled in response.

"Reese, don't…" Rachel whispered I felt her muscles tense, expecting trouble as her gaze flicked to the side, over my shoulder.

"Well, look at what we have here... a toy to play with." Another man approached pulling Rachel out from my grip and dragged her away down into the closest alley, as she struggled for a hold on him.

_She is mine!_ The wolf in me roared, as I heard my voice reverberate around us. I slammed my head back, hitting the man behind me and tore after the newcomer. I saw Rachel on the floor; she was cupping her hand to her cheek as a blinding pain to the side of my head sent me flying sideways into some trash.

"NO!" I distantly heard Rachel scream. My ears were ringing as half in a daze I looked up to see her throwing her attacker off of her, get to her feet and kick the 'newcomer' in the stomach. _I know what that feels like. _She then proceeded to uppercut him in the jaw with one hand, and punch him square in the face with the other.

The ringing in my ears stopped just as I heard the crunch of his nose breaking. I gave her a proud smile for that as she caught my eye._ Good girl._ Wiping some blood off of my chin I leapt to my feet catching the first guy off guard with a swift kidney punch and tackled him to the ground.


	26. Chapter 26

**Some of you should like this, and thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

_**Reese narrative;**_

We knocked both of the attacker's unconscious, dragging them behind a dumpster and covered them in some trash – we couldn't afford to dispose of two bodies in the city, so for today – they were left alive. We hastily made our exit retreating two blocks down the road into a business waste alley. "Are you aright?" I asked looking back out onto the road to make sure we hadn't caused undue attention from any passers by. Rachel was double bent catching her breath; she had pulled her coat off and was fanning her face with her hand.

"Are you kidding?" She gasped. "This is the most fun I've had in ages!" She trilled a laugh, despite the danger we'd just run away from.

I smelt a faint metallic tang to her on the breeze as I stepped closer. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." She smiled half-heartedly touching the crown of her head and examined the spot of blood on her fingertips.

"Let me see…" I ordered snatching her hand as she quirked an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look." I stated trying not to break into a smile.

She continued doing it and went to walk away, letting her hand slide from my grip - a smile playing the corner of her lips as she shrouded herself deeper in the shadows, and simply disappeared.

"Rachel… The cars this way." I sighed scuffing my feet. It had been a minute or so since I'd heard her footsteps retreating. _What with a mutt roaming the city at the moment the last thing we need is for the dog having a perfect opportunity to make another pass as her._ I couldn't help my stomach twist at the thought.

"Rach – c'mon." I fairly growled now, growing impatient. My ears pricked at a glass bottle rolling across the alley, the sound as loud as a car horn. _Oh god._ "Rachel?" Trying to keep the panic out from my voice I gave it another couple of seconds before I set off in search of her in the dark.

As I waited for my night vision to kick in I could just make out some garbage dumpsters to the side, denser shadows at the far end concealed a mesh wire gate.

I continued down the alley, flaring my nostrils into the wind, catching Rachel's scent. After the excitement and trepidation of the scuffle we'd just had, the smell of her pheromones at the moment was sending my wolf-side into override. I shook my head to clear my thoughts – it was getting to the point where it was hard to control myself._ Focus Reese. This isn't the time to get distracted. _

Out of nowhere Rachel's scent filled all of my senses as I felt myself pushed up against a low wall, protecting a cellar entrance. I realised she had her arms around my neck, as she pressed her lips to mine; _and just like an idiot my brain freezes and I stand here doing nothing!_

Confusion made my brain slow before I realised what was going on and pulled back. I could feel her chest heaving as her breasts were squashed against my chest. "What are you doing?" I barely whispered, realising I had my hands resting on her waist and hastily pulled them back.

"I got sick of waiting for you to make the first move." She replied breathlessly, I didn't need to see in the dark to hear the smile in her voice. "Besides," She pressed herself against my hardened groin as I couldn't help but grunt in surprise, my eyes rolling. "It doesn't seem to me that you object to the idea." She whispered seductively moving her lips to my ear.

"I-I-I…" I stuttered. She shushed me and kissed me again._ What are you doing man? You've been waiting for this since the first time you met her!_

I tried to resist for as long as I could._ She's your best mate, this could ruin everything. You're only attracted to her because she's Werewolf._ I argued, but my logic only lasted a minute before the wolf in me took over. _Ahh, to hell with it!_ I broke down to her then, roughly pulling her to me tangling my hands in her hair, moving down her neck, her chest, her back, her stomach; searching her body. Taking it all in, the feel of her, her _smell_, her taste-

"I think…" Rachel gasped breaking contact with my skin. She cleared her throat. "We should head back home."

I paused from kissing her neck to shake my head, my hands rested on her waist, fingers gripping her probably a _little_ too tightly. "No time – too far. Hotel?" I managed to gasp, running my fingers up her thighs to pull her thong away from her skin, snapping the delicate fabric, and grabbing her buttocks for emphasis as she stifled a squeal.

She giggled into my ear, setting my heightened hormones off again as she nibbled at the lobe. "I've got a better idea." She whispered pushing me away from her and with that ran away to the mouth of the alley. I growled after her in frustration as I picked her coat up from the ground as she hailed a cab.

She gave the driver some directions as she rested her hand on my thigh. I could see out the corner of my eye she was trying not to smile as no doubt she could feel the material straining under her touch.

_**Rachel narrative;**_

"What are we doing here?" Reese asked looking up at the apartment building in front of us.

"I found the keys to Nick's crash pad in my purse." I grinned at him.

"Oh really?" He chuckled. "You _found_ them did you?" He asked snaking his arms around my waist to lower his lips to mine.

"Maybe… _finding_ them is stretching the truth a little." He tightened his grip as I felt my knee's wobble. With an abrupt kiss I pulled away from him and took his hand leading him into the building.

I couldn't help but keep sneaking glances at Reese as we jumped into the elevator. _This cart is moving far too slowly_. I was trying very hard not to laugh as I could see Reese's cheeks looked flush. _Mind you I can fairly smell my wetness coming off of myself – god knows what it's doing to him_. I looked teasingly down his form, as I playfully chewed on a fingernail - and saw his own excitement was quite apparent. For the time being he was contenting himself by holding my hand, playing with the grip he had on my fingers.

The elevator doors opened into a long hallway, as I fairly skipped down the corridor to the door at the end where Nick's corner apartment was. I opened the door and inhaled on instinct. It smelt of Nick and Antonio, I continued to track as I walked through the kitchen-diner to the bedroom; none of their trails were recent, the bedding clean. We were alone._ Excellent._

I locked eyes with Reese from across the room as he slammed the bedroom door shut behind him, and bit into my lip appreciatively as he started to undo the buttons on his shirt, before tossing it onto the nearby chair, kicking off his shoes.

"Very nice." I appraised taking a good look at his body. Athletically toned, broad shouldered, slim waist - not overly muscular, but with the defined shadow of a six pack when he tensed.

"_You."_ He growled pointing at me, as I gave him my best wide eyed doe like expression. "_You_ owe me an article of clothing."

Trying to suppress a smile I felt a rush of excitement tingle through my body. Teasingly I ran my fingers under the hem of my dress, raising it just enough for him to see a glimpse of what lay beneath, before I smoothed it back down and relaxed my stance. Reese fairly whimpered.

"Of course, that's a little bit unfair – you still have your pants, and I'm only wearing this…" I gestured at my dress, pouting, teasing him.

He cupped my face in a bruising grip, lowering his lips to my collar bone. "Off…"

I took a breath, stifling a moan as he nipped the skin. "Nuh-uh." I shook my head, stepping back. "Maybe these…?" I asked playfully, reaching down to take off one of my stiletto shoes.

He moved his lips to my mouth, kissing me roughly. "Leave _them_ on." He ordered tugging at the material over my breasts. "Dress - off – now."

"Shoes? Really?" I asked looking at the black heels and then to his face. He averted eye contact, blushing slightly. I couldn't resist the smile that lifted the corner of my mouth as I playfully pushed him back down to sit on the bed. I walked away from him, turning my back so he could see me unzipping the garment, pushing it down my hips letting it fall from my frame to the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, Hello, Hello! How are we all? Enjoying what's happening so far? Good. Because unfortunately I can see the end is near – and I don't think I would have had the patience to keep going with this if it wasn't for you loyal readers and your encouraging reviews.**

**x**

**Chapter 27**

I awoke to the sunlight on my face, and rolled over to stop it glaring in my eyes, inadvertently rolling up against Reese's side.

"Hey." He mumbled curling his arm around me, and kissed my forehead.

I lifted my chin to meet his kiss. "Morning." I replied dopily, entwining my fingers in his right hand, as he pulled the sheets up over my torso. My naked breasts squashed against his side.

My stomach gave a little flip as I looked up to his eyes; he met my gave briefly before looking down to his hand – where the tips of two of his fingers should have been.

I ran my thumb over the stumps of scar tissue. He tried to pull away but I held him fast, pulling his hand to my lips, and kissed each finger in turn. He couldn't help but smirk as I grazed his index finger with my teeth as I looked to his eyes. Seeing his pupil's contract, I saw his nostrils flare as he drank in my scent. The smell of his arousal set me off as I shifted closer to him raising my lips to meet his as I straddled his waist. Foreplay could come later.

After our session I must have fallen back to sleep as I awoke to the smell of food cooking. Happily stretching I grabbed a shirt from the closet and did only a couple of buttons up as I examined my face in the mirror.

_Oh my god, I look a state_. I ran my hands through my hair attempting to give it a sexy dishevelled look, it seemed determined for looking like I had been dragged through a bush, so I settled for smoothing it down instead, and wiped away the remaining smudges of mascara from under my eyes before I entered the kitchen area.

I spied the grocery bag on the counter as Reese was stirring some scrambled eggs in a pan.

"You went shopping?" I asked him hiding a yawn behind my hand.

"Yeah, you sleep okay?" He asked kissing my lips and returned to the food.

"Mm hmm." I agreed seeing a slice of a kiwi and took a bite out of it. "How did _you_ sleep?" I asked, feeling my cheeks heat as I felt my loins tingle in memory of our antics.

He smiled coyly as he pulled me closer to him and ran his fingers under the shirt to grope my buttocks. "Fine, thank you." He gave one last squeeze before moving me to the side. "Go and sit down. This is pretty much done." Another kiss and a slap on my rear as I walked over to the table where a tray of waffles sat steaming in the sun, surrounded my fruit, maple syrup, some croissants and a plate of bacon. "Sit." He ordered from the stove as he divided the eggs onto two plates.

"You made waffles?" Was all I could say.

He snorted in response as he set the plate down in front of me. "Hardly, they had them at the store down the street. I just put them under the grill."

"Well, you never told us you were a trained chef!" I joked as he gave me a mock scowl.

Just as we were finishing a quiet breakfast Reese's phone started to chime. "Sorry." He sighed retreating into the bedroom for privacy. Trying not to listen I heard as far as Antonio demanding if I was with Reese and what the hell did he think he was doing not coming home last night. I got to _that _point of the conversation before walking over to the radio and turning the volume up.

**.**

Whilst Reese was on the phone I washed and tidied away everything we had used. Stuffing the remaining food into the used shopping bag, we set about walking the ten blocks back to where Reese's car was parked.

We were two blocks away when we both paused in mid-stride. I looked to Reese; he looked to me – nostrils flaring.

"_Marshall."_ Reese ground his teeth, taking a firmer grip of me as he wound his arm around my back.

I followed the direction of Marshall's scent. It still lingered in the air, no more than a couple of minutes old.

"Be on your guard." Reese warned.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I said through unmoving lips and held out the grocery bag to a homeless man begging on the sidewalk.

We tracked him to a multiple delivery bay, out the back of five buildings all competing for space – what they couldn't achieve widthways, they accomplished in height. There were hardly any windows overlooking the area – most had been boarded up from the inside – stockrooms I would guess. There were quite a few clothes stores in this area if I remembered correctly, the only exits were the emergency fire doors, but I'm sure that didn't stop a die hard smoker from escaping their job for a few minutes of each day. I would guess deliveries don't normally happen halfway through the day – the perfect opportunity to take down Marshall was spread at our feet. The only concern was if a worker took a cigarette break – but for now, that was the least of our concerns.

We scouted along the perimeter of the loading bay until a wolf whistle cut us short. We both turned to look over to a fire escape ladder as Sean Marshall wagged his fingers at us in a wave.

"Rachel." Reese glowered at Marshall, not taking his eyes off of him. "If anything happens, you run. Understand me?"

"I won't leave you – so don't ask me too." I growled. _This time I will fight, this fucking asshole wont be getting some quivering little wimp of a girl._ I felt the rage sweeping through my veins like fire. Using it to bolster my strength – my inner wolf snarling to be unleashed, my muscles quivered from the thrill of the upcoming fight.

Marshall swung his legs over the railing of the fire escape landing in a crouch position. _He just jumped four floors… fuck._

The rest happened so quickly, Marshall Junior was fast. After the split second it took us both to prepare for his attack was he knocking Reese off of his feet with a side sweep, landing heavily against some rubbish bins, scattering industrial rubbish across the ground. He went to deal me a blow but I deflected his arm and used a stiletto'd shoe to kick him in the thigh; I brought my hands to my face in a boxing stance and double punched him in the face. On the second blow he grabbed my wrist and twisted it to the point I thought it might break.

He tutted in disapproval, wagging his finger at me as I struggled to keep from gasping. "There'll be plenty of time for that later." He blew me a kiss, just before thrusting his palm into my chest as I staggered back, falling onto my side.

Reese ran past me, and pulled Marshall down into a headlock, but somehow Marshall caught a hold of Reese and lifted him up by the scruff of his collar and the belt of his trousers.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Marshall almost laughed, as he slammed Reese back to the ground winding him. _He's enjoying himself!_ I thought incredulously.

As Marshall took a step towards me, Reese swung his legs around knocking Marshall onto his back as I staggered to regain my balance. I kicked off my shoes – more of a hindrance than help, and scrambled back a few more feet as Reese and Marshall threw fists and kicks at each other on the ground before me.

**.**

Whilst Reese and Sean wrestled to their feet I felt my hand land on something cold. I looked over to see a steel pipe resting under my fingers as I dragged myself to my feet.

I gave a cry worthy of a banshee as Reese was thrown yet again across the harsh concrete floor, swinging the pole around like a bat. Gaining as much momentum as I could, I aimed to hit Marshall around the head, but in a move as deft as any Chinese action film, he moved _with_ the pole, tugging it from my hands and propelled it back towards me in a stabbing motion.

A shadow blocked Marshall Junior from my vision – I honed in on what I could see, tunnel vision focused on his smile…

_Sadistic… smug_.

And then my world fell apart.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone! Another fun-filled chapter for you my dears. And can I say a big thank you to **_**Ashes2dust18, **__**SuperNatural1985**__**, **__**FlyingWithTheWind**___**and**_** lilac-lilly **_**for your reviews of the last chapter. Enjoy the next instalment. x**

**Chapter 28**

"_No."_ I whimpered as the shadow gave way crumpling on the floor at my feet. In slow motion I looked down to see Reese's eyes bulging, his hands cupping the steel pole to his stomach – a red stain spreading through his shirt. "No… Reese." I dropped beside him, scuffing up my knees as I examined the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. My hands were soon covered in his blood.

"Ra-Ra-Rach…" Reese panted, diverting my attention to his face. "G-G-G-Go… get s-safe." He winced; sweat popping out on his skin.

I bit my lip against the tears rolling down my skin, and shook my head. "Help him…" I pleaded to Marshall as he stood over me.

He looked over Reese coldly. "I am." He said and pulled on my arm.

I snarled and jumped up at him, but he hit me full force in my diaphragm as I lashed out at his face, and cuffed me around the back of my head so I lost my balance and fell onto my front. He pulled my head back by my hair; still panting for breath he placed a damp cloth over my nose and mouth. I clawed at his grip, twisting and turning as a recognisable coldness entered my windpipe, a numbness seeping into my muscles; _Chloroform._

My last view was of Reese trying to reach out to me… the blood seeping onto the concrete beneath him.

Reese lying in a pool of his own blood.

_No…Please… No._

The world went dark.

**.**

I felt my nose twitch; a god awful smell of decay. _Rotting meat?_

I opened my eyes with a start to see Marshall stroking the hair down my face. I flinched away from him as he chuckled. A fresh wave of the rotting meat smell wafted over me on his breath as I felt myself wretch, eyes watering. I swallowed the bile back down to my stomach.

Marshall got to his feet and cocked his head to look at me; his eyes glittered as his gaze travelled down my dress. I pulled down on the hem, looking past him to the source of the bad smell.

My nose recognised the scent of not just _any_ rotting meat – but human meat. My stomach churned as I saw the girl in the corner. Her head at an impossible angle – eyes wide, mouth gaped open… and half of her lower leg missing. Now that my eyes adjusted to what was around me I saw the blood speckled walls and ceilings – the girl lying on a rusty coloured blanket. _Not rust, Blood._ _Soaked in her own blood._ She was naked from the waist down.

But most of all was the permeated smell of Marshall in this… room. Wherever I was he had been here a long time. A hastily made shelf was crammed with canned goods, and the window had been bricked over. A small cot lay against the wall next to the door, a single blanket adorned it. As I huddled up against the harsh brick wall his scent was even imbedded there. He had changed in here too – the musky smell of sweat and that tell-tale wet dog smell lingered in the air, I noticed a few strands of his fur stuck to the brick wall beside me. As I inhaled to gather my surroundings my chest protested. _It hurts to breathe. Have I broken some ribs?_

"You know what happens now, don't you?" He asked me coolly gripping me by the chin and dragging me to my feet. I bit the inside of my cheek to refrain from showing any sign of weakness that I was injured as my upper body flared at the sudden movement.

"You're going to kill me?" I asked through gritted teeth, taking measured breaths through my nose.

"You'd think? But alas, no – I need you alive." He smirked. "But if you attempt to run – I _will_ maim you." His hand slid down to my neck.

My gut went cold – in the world of Werewolves, if you were maimed or known to have a general disability, you were as good as dead. Especially for a Pack wolf like myself – and a female on top of that, it would only be a matter of time before I'm finished for good. And Mutts by reputation always like to play with their food.

"Please, you don't have to do this." I begged straining to pull away from the grasp he had on my throat.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?" My gaze flickered down to the girl in the corner, her blue eyes looking back to me, cold and unseeing. I felt a single tear burn down my cheek.

"We need to preserve a pure line. That's why my father turned you – we _chose _you."

I cringed.

"That's what he did for my mother. He gave her a _gift_." He preached. "He kept her, _protected_ her; _helped_ her through the change. And how did she repay him?" His spittle flecked my face as his voice held a bitter edge. "She tried to kill me – her own son, she called me an _abomination_… she was weak, and undeserving of such a brilliant gift."

_So that was why he was so strong, so fast. A complete _pureblood_ Werewolf._

As he spoke, he pushed his face against mine and licked off the salt water from my skin. To my shame - I whimpered. At the sound; Marshall hissed an intake of breath, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. "Do it again…" He almost purred, moving his lips to my ear and bit into the soft lobe. I felt him harden against my stomach and it made me gag. My head span.

_Come on Rach, you have to do something. Stall him! And get the hell out of here!_ My she-wolf screamed, battering herself at the insides of my skull.

"You could have got anyone to carry a child, hell you could have _paid_ someone – why me?" I growled, clenching my teeth against the bile I felt on the back of my tongue. "Why turn _me_?"

"You don't think we tried?" He chuckled against my skin. "The others weren't strong enough." He whispered, stoking a calloused hand down my face, to wrap my hair around his fist. He spared a glance to the girl in the corner, and let out a resigned sigh. "They all failed. Now _you_… we knew you were _special_." He forced a kiss on my lips as I recoiled and slapped his face on instinct.

I had a moment of sheer panic as the shock subsided and he backhanded me across the room. White light flashed behind my eyelids as I ricocheted off of the wall, collapsing in a heap on the cold concrete floor next to the dead girl. "You'll pay for that." He spat, forcing himself down on me, I gasped as he pinned my hands down from clawing at his face. He slammed my head against the floor, as I fought to stay conscious. Letting go of my hands he began tugging at my clothes, lifting the skirt of my dress I feebly tried to push him away, but he swatted my hands as if they were as harmless as a fly. My muscles felt heavy; dead weights.

"I wish you had just killed me instead." My speech came out slurred, as my eyes brimmed with tears. I realised the blow to my head was impeding my motor functions. _A concussion, just when I need to keep my head… Please god… Let it be quick._

He smiled cruelly. "Your time will come. I won't be making the same mistake my father did… I just need you alive for a few more months and then you'll get your wish. _I'll see to it personally_." He grinned, baring his teeth as he managed to part my legs and I felt a rush of cold air over my naked skin. I bit down on my lips to stop from screaming, screwing my eyes shut against the horror that was about to happen, disengaging from the situation – mentally willing myself to another place.

_I was with my parents, on the farm. We were sitting together having a picnic and laughing. Mum and Dad kissed, mum reached out to me – a puzzled look on her face. Over my shoulder I saw a shadow move. I looked up to see a woman with dark eyes, and long brown hair. Her hand extended towards my own, a smile played on her lips. She mouthed something to me and inside my head I heard two words whispered along the breeze;_

_Not yet._

I felt Marshall stiffen, his muscles tensing enough to shock me awake as I saw his eyes bulge. My head spun as I tried to lift myself up, my temples throbbing. _Oh god, had I passed out? How long had I been… oh god. Had he? No – please, NO!_ I felt white hot fire licking through my veins, giving me an additional burst of adrenalin – enough to pull myself away from him. I looked down past my bare feet as my senses reawakened. He hadn't got so far as unzipping his own pants, let alone make any more of an attempt to force himself on me. At a rasping noise I looked up to his face.

He was panting - eyes rolling as his hands had moved up to squeeze his chest. I saw his body slacken, arms dropping to his sides as I shuffled further away from him, bringing my leg up with just enough strength to push him away from me. He collapsed onto his side. The burning adrenalin was spreading through my limbs, numbing my joints; the familiar feeling of the change was coming. Yet I felt detached from it, the pain wasn't connected to me. I rolled onto my front, trying to head for the door, as I attempted to drag myself along the concrete. My stomach convulsed causing bile to rise up my gullet and dribble out of my mouth. My vision swayed as I looked over at the body of Sean Marshall, I tried getting to my feet, but my legs gave out at the same time as my consciousness.

**.**

I was swaying in mid air, the movement bringing me round as I opened my eyes a crack. I saw the floor beneath me swaying to and fro - my stomach churched as I let out a low whine - feet passing one another in quick hurried paces. I was being carried and a voice was talking. I tried to concentrate on that voice, but the meaning of the words made no sense. I looked to the noise, lifting my muzzle to see a blurry form with red hair talking animatedly to thin air. _Jaime. _As my gaze focused I sighed heavily, I could smell fresh air and it helped clear my thoughts, I continued to look up and blinked at the man whose arms I was being held in. I squirmed as I tried to see him better - Whining all the more for feeling off balance in his arms.

"Not yet." Jeremy murmured. "We're almost at the car. Go back to sleep."

_No, I need to know if Reese is okay._ I yipped, pushing against his hold on me. My body felt heavy, broken.

I felt a sting on the back of my neck, I yelped. I hadn't even realised we had stopped. Jaime was murmuring something to me; I felt ice sliding through my veins as I fell back into nothingness.

_I'm sorry._


	29. Chapter 29

**Okie dokie my loyal readers. Bad news I'm afraid, this in the penultimate chapter. And no, I wont be doing a sequel… its not something I'm interested in doing unless I have a strong storyline in my head, and I feel I have reached as far as I can go with this. Enjoy Chapter 29 x**

**Chapter 29**

_Okay, it's time to open your eyes. _I thought to myself. My ears had picked up the noise of people and instruments in a room that smelled of disinfectant and death. _A hospital._ My brain informed. _What the fuck am I dong in a hospital?_ I panicked, but kept myself still as I heard footsteps approaching. A door opened and someone entered – I kept my eyes closed – They smelt of the same disinfectant smell as the building, overlaid with citrus cologne. A scribbling of pen on paper as they walked to the other side of the bed and moved some things around. I felt a tugging sensation on my forearm; I had to make a conscious effort not to grimace at the feeling. Then the footsteps retreated, the door closed.

I flexed my fingers, gripping onto the feel of wool underneath my touch. A rustling of material stopped me short. _But they left… I heard the door close._

"Reese."

I started at my name, my eyes opening to the glaring light as I recoiled away from it, bringing my hand to my face as something pulled off from my finger sending an alarm sounding off to my left. Instinctively I shied away from the noise as a crippling pain shot through my abdomen, forcing me to stay still, flat on my back – exposed to attack and unable to defend myself.

Jeremy cursed and quickly reattached the heart rate monitor clip to my index finger. I used the other hand to rub at my eyes, this time they hit something moulded and plastic laid over my nose and mouth.

"Easy." Jeremy pulled my arm away and went to close the blinds on the window. "You're in a hospital." He told me as I looked around at my surroundings, I could hear my heart rate beeping more frantically thanks to the machine next to my bed. "Staffed by _supernaturals_." He gave me a look that told me to relax. And I did.

"Rachel." I rasped, pulling the mask away from my mouth and inhaled deeply.

Jeremy nodded, pulling his chair up next to the bed. "We found her. She's outside with the others." He pulled his hair back from his forehead. "It's you we're worried about."

I nodded, rolling my eyes. The image after I was stabbed would be burned on my retina forever; my vision fluttering, Rachel's blurry form being carried off by Sean Marshall, and thrown into the back of a truck. And not being able to do a dammed thing about it.

"How long?" I asked. My stomach flared in pain as I tried to speak. I couldn't help but wince.

Jeremy lent over to the self medication button resting beside my head and pressed it down. A few minutes later the pain eased – marginally.

"You've been here a week." My heart jumped, and thanks to the stupid machine it gave my shock away, as I growled at it. "They had to keep you in a medically induced coma – you lost a lot of blood, and had to undergo surgery to stop the bleeding."

"Shit."

"That's pretty much how I thought about it." A wry smile.

I gingerly felt the area where I had been stabbed, and felt the padded bandages underneath the hospital blanket where a dark stain had formed into a thin line in the middle of the white dressing.

There was a knock at the door, as Jeremy turned to see the visitor.

"Forgive me." A stranger's voice said – his scent gave him away as the doctor from earlier. "But someone heard our patient had woken up." The man strode into the room, and took my vitals once again asking me some questions.

Jeremy answered some of the questions on my behalf as I looked to the woman hovering in the doorway. Leaning round the doctor's form, Jeremy saw it was causing me some distress and led Rachel into the room. She was wearing blue hospital scrubs that crackled as she moved when Jeremy sat her down in the chair he had vacated. I couldn't get over how _small_ she looked.

My blood pressure tweaked as I saw the bruising on her neck and a couple of scratches leading down her cheek. Her arm had been bandaged from where Marshal had no doubt nearly broken the bone from his initial attack. There were heavy bags under her eyes, her hair was tied in a scruffy knot, and hung limply over her shoulder in need of a wash.

She had a haunted look in her eyes as Jeremy asked the doctor to provide some privacy and made an excuse as he too, left the room.

"I'm glad you're alright." I managed a wan smile as the haunted look softened as she looked to my face.

"I'm glad you're _alive_." She smirked scooting forward to take hold of my hand. Half of her fingernails had been ripped off to reveal bloody scabs. I felt my stomach churn at the thought of her being manhandled in such a way. "How are you feeling?" She asked stopping my from grinding my teeth.

I shrugged tentatively. "Like a regular shish kebab."

She fixed me with a look. "That's not funny."

I tried not to laugh. "It kind of is…" Eventually she settled for shaking her head trying not to smile as I laughed at my own joke.

_**Rachel Narrative;**_

"So how did they find you?" Reese asked me.

It pained me to see him still confined to the hospital. For the first couple of days after Jeremy brought me here I was too stressed to shift back to my human form. He was so anxious he confined me to a private room by myself; for the hospitals safety… and my own. He called in Antonio to guard me, but still struggled to leave me alone for more than a few hours. Some part of me could tell it wasn't fair on him to be committing half of his time with me to make sure I didn't injure myself (even though Antonio was there), whilst it was more important he watch over Reese as he went through his treatment. So, I calmed myself down and focused on reverting back to my human self. I got there with Antonio's help, eventually.

After a few days the smell alone of the hospital was nearly enough to make me sick, the chemicals stung my nose – even Jeremy stuck close to the window when he was in Reese's room – and he's the most tolerable of smells out of everyone I know. The doctors had assured us they had brought in non scented cleaning chemicals for Reese's room, but it didn't help much. The smell permeated the very air we breathed.

I pulled my legs under me as I tried not to see how gaunt Reese was looking. His blue eyes no longer looked warm and inviting; instead they were pale, washed out. "Oh, you know Jeremy and his special vibes." I smiled sheepishly playing with his fingers. "I think he had a bit of spiritual guidance though with the help of Jaime. He won't be bothering us any more." The memory of Marshall collapsing flashed into the foreground of my mind, but I shunted it back.

Reese nodded. "Good." His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes.

I made a move to stand up as his eyes flared open. _Stupid noisy clothes._ "Go back to sleep. Get some rest." I stood over him, kissing his forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, so admittedly I had put off updating this chapter because it is the last (*sniff*) of this story.**

**Thank you all for support… and no I'm not going to give a speech worthy of Julia Roberts at an Oscar ceremony. But I do just want to say… Thank you. I'm glad you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have had writing it… now I just need to think of something else I can do in my spare time!**

**Until next time, here it is…**

**Chapter 30**

It was another week before Reese was discharged from the hospital. He spent most of the time sedated as his body kept trying to force a Change. Eventually the doctors were happy enough that his healing abilities were working at their peak, and he was responding well to treatment, so they signed him off into Jeremy's care.

Antonio drove us back home to the Sorrentino estate where Noah was waiting for us in the porch. Without a word he came striding over to me and embraced me in a brotherly hug. I gasped at the pressure put against my lungs. My ribs had only just stopped hurting yesterday morning as Noah lifted me off the ground.

As we pulled apart he kissed my cheek. His stubble grazed the skin on my face as I giggled and pulled away from him. "Welcome home." He hugged me again before helping Jeremy support Reese out of the car, much to the Australians protests.

"C'mon." He said to me as he shuffled past grabbing my hand. "We're heading to mine to watch some movies, and chill out."

"No, you're staying in the house where you're within calling distance of everyone." I scolded him, and pointed to the doorway on my left. "Living room – now."

He grumbled something before settling for rolling his eyes up at me and gingerly placed himself on the sofa. He looked unimpressed as he spied the cot placed in the corner of the room.

"I'll make you some tea, Rachel – could you lend me a hand please?" Jeremy offered and led me into the kitchen. Instructing me to make some food to keep Reese's energy levels up, sooner or later he _is_ going to Change – and he needs all the strength he can get. I opted for spaghetti. Relatively simple and it kept my hands and mind busy for the next half hour if nothing else.

**.**

A few weeks later the Danvers's came to pay us a visit and we were all in the swimming pool. I was playing with the twins and Elena, diving under the water and pretending to snap the kid's ankles like a shark. After a few close kicks to my eyes I gave it a rest and swam over to Reese who sat on the side of the pool down in the deep end.

"Hey." He smiled as he dropped himself down into the water, leaning towards me. "Don't I get a kiss?" He pouted theatrically as I swam away from him.

"And what makes you think you've earned one?" I cocked an eyebrow as he huffed, pushing himself under the water. "Reese?" I looked around as I trod water to see him swimming near the bottom of the pool. I sighed and stretched out to swim toward Nick as he mimicked having a drink – asking if I wanted one.

Two hands grabbed my hips and with a very high pitched squeal, I was pulled under. I spun round to see Reese grinning at me from under the water, our bodies merely inches apart. He forced a kiss on my lips before he pushed me back up towards the surface.

"Don't ever do that again!" I spluttered pulling my hair out from my face and mouth, and rubbed the water out from my eyes.

Reese laughed and pulled me to the edge of the pool where we could rest our feet on the floor. "Bully." I folded my arms and avoided his eyes.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He said still laughing, his fingers gripping my buttocks, pulling me closer to him and feeling his excitement against my stomach. "I'll make it up to you?" With the thought of him doing that to me with the Pack so close; I blushed, covering it with a scowl. As my cheeks heated as I let out a warning growl. He smiled wolfishly at me, leaning in as he ran his hands up my body to cup my face, and kissed me so deeply my head started to spin.

We made out for a couple of minutes before one of the twins screams startled us. I looked over my shoulder to see Kate being thrown clear across the water by Antonio into the deep end of the pool, my stomach lurched in panic as I jumped on instinct towards her. Luckily her swimsuit had a floatation ring around her torso, so it prevented her from going under the water more than a couple of inches, so I stayed put – once my heart had restarted. Much to her delight Kate started laughing hysterically as Logan asked for the same treatment. Jeremy stood up from his chair to argue, but Antonio wore him down with his old; 'You worry too much' routine.

"How about…" Reese murmured against my skin. "We go for a walk." He suggested and kissed my shoulder, grazing his teeth against my skin. As usual the desired effect took hold and I shivered as the goose bumps jumped out on my skin.

"A walk, huh? Is that what you're calling it these days?" I chuckled and stepped away from him. He growled. "You'll have to catch me first…" I challenged and dove for the edge of the pool, lifting myself out and ran into the garden with Reese hot on my heels.

He threw me to the ground, turning as we fell so he softened the blow of the landing. I heard his whoosh of air as I fell on top of him.

"Oh, god!" I gasped pushing off of him. "I'm sorry – are you okay?" I looked down to the nine inch scar on his abdomen. The new healed skin still tinged pink against his tan.

Reese pulled me back on top of him, playing with his grip on me. "I'm fine… As for you…" His hand reached up and pulled apart the tie on my Bikini top. "Seems to me; someone's missing an item of clothing." He chuckled, as he threw it back over his head.

Hesitantly I looked back towards the house as my boobs were exposed to the elements. Luckily we were obscured by the first line of trees.

I looked down at him. "You're going to pay for that." I growled.

He put his hands behind his head, getting comfortable. "I look forward to." He grinned.

**.**

Air puffed through my nostrils, sending small clouds of steam through the air; snow and half frozen mud flecked my belly as I made a sharp turn. My claws scrabbling to keep up with my momentum, I could hear the chuffing of the young doe up ahead, running for her life as she was being pursued.

My ears swivelled as I picked up the sound of paws running along side of me into the path created by the deer.

A golden wolf appeared at my shoulder, keeping pace with my sprint. Reese dipped his head, lowering his muzzle and closing his eyes to slits as he gave an extra burst of speed. I followed suit as I could hear the others dotted around in the forest, honing in for the kill…

In spite of the death of the deer, I smiled to myself; I felt at peace. I lay up against Reese's side after we washed ourselves from the flecks of blood on our muzzles. He rested his head on mine and made a contented sigh. Noah padded over from where Nick rested and collapsed in a heap beside us, nuzzling his head under my neck for warmth. Smelling blood still on him, I sat up to wash it from his face before settling back on the ground, giving a customary rub against Reese's jaw; _I haven't forgotten about you._ The warmth of the other two soon reached my limbs sending away any chills I may have felt. I rested my head on my paws feeling my eyelids begin to droop. This was what I wanted from my life. A gaping hole that had plagued me for almost my entire life had now been filled. To be part of a family; to _have _a family… one that I can call my own.

**Fin.**


End file.
